A ti te amo , A el lo quiero
by kirei-bell
Summary: Cap 11! Kenshin y kaoru se enfrentan en una discusion en las que ambos piensan que solo causo dolor ¿sera cierto? ¿keita y sano pensaran igual? .perdonen la demora XD y disfrutenlo!.
1. un anhelo y recuerdos de mi infancia

_Esta historia la escribo por diversión y sin recibir nada a cambio, todos lo personajes pertenecen a watsuki-sensei y no estoy cometiendo plagio…(aunque si quisiera robarme a los personajes.._T-T)

_pero ni modo…._

""_kaoru quiere que le demuestren cariño y un antiguo amigo no tiene problemas en demostrárselo… _

_¿podrá el mejor amigo de kaoru soportar los celos de un ex hitokiri? ..¿podrá ver kenshin las cosas como son y no como se las imagina?...""_

_-_ diálogos_ -_

_-"pensamientos "-_

_%%%%%%%%%... cambio de escena_

A ti te amo…a el lo quiero..

Capitulo 1 : Un anhelo y recuerdos de mi infancia.

El sol brillaba en una nueva mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, las calles se Iván poblando poco a poco , los niños salían a jugar , y algunas amas de casa barrían las puertas de sus hogares.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad , pero había un pequeño problema..el calor ….el maldito calor.

Kaoru caminaba fastidiada , sentía como sus vendas se Iván humedeciendo por la transpiración nque esta vez no tenia nada que ver con hacer ejercicios.

Caminaba por un sendero solitario , donde la luz solar la golpeaba sin piedad , encegueciéndola , iva mascullando ,maldiciones cuando por fin entro en el bosque , , suspirando de alivio agradeció que los árboles fueran tan altos y pomposos para dar tan exquisita sombra , todos los días era el mismo recorrido para ir a trabajar , su vida se había vuelto muy rutinaria , para colmo el calor en verano y el frió en invierno no hacían la tarea muy grata.

Siempre era trabajar , trabajar , trabajar , debia tener dinero para que sus amigos puedan comer bien , para reconstruir el dojo , que de por si ya estaba viejo , quedaba pero por las constantes batallas que habian en el , y por ultimo , si llegaba a quedar algo , unas pequeñas sobritas de ese dienero , debia guardarlo bajo siete llaves para poder comprarse algo para ella o ahorrarlo para salir de vacaciones con todos juntos , pero eso era muy difícil , , porque de una manera u otra , sanosuke lograba convencerla para que se lo preste y esta de mas decir que nunca mas vería ese dinero.

Ella se esforzaba mucho y los resultados no siempre eran tan buenos , si tenemos en cuenta que sanosuke comía como un poseído sin consideraciones y se la pasaba destruyendo el dojo , Yahiko comía haciéndole competencia a sano , a ella no le tenia ni el mas minimo respeto , se la pasaba insultándola , y lo pero de todo se quejaba de su condición de pobres…y por ultimo estaba kenshin…..bueno , kenshin era un punto aparte , el era el que mas la ayudaba , quizas debes en cuando derruya el dojo pero lo hacia apropósito , además era el único conciente del poco dinero que ella podia aportar.

Kaoru dio un largo y sonoro suspiro.

No era que se estuviera arrepintiendo de tenerlos en su casa o de estar manteniéndolos porque lo hacia de corazón , pero a veces no se sentia querida o valorada.

No pretendia que le agradecieran su esfuerzo a cada cinco minutos, ni que la llenen de halagos y de aplausos.

Pero por lo menos podrian darle un abrazo no?

Había días en que de verdad lo nesecitaba, cuando se sentía triste , cuando estaba frustrada , incluso hasta cuando estaba de mal humor o cunado recordaba a su padre…

Su papa….desde que habia fallecido no habia vuelto a sentir el calor de una persona, no mas una caricia , un beso en la mejilla , un abrazo con cariño sincero.

Kaoru se detuvo al darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lragrimas , las seco rapidamente con las mangas de su gi y dejo suavemente sus cosas en el suelo para tranquilizarse mejor.

Hace un par de semanas que se sentia tan sensible , un poco sola y olvidada , cada vez que kenshin y los demas se juntaban ella se quedaba observándolos , mirando como reían , como se demostraban cariño a lo bruto…..se sentia un poco fuera de lugar.

Kaoru frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca , recogió rápidamente sus cosas y retomo su camino regañándose por pensar tonterias.

Por supuesto que ellos la querían , la cuidaban mucho ,esa es muestra suficiente no? pero como le gustaria que Y ahiko le diga te quiero o la abrazara de vez en cuando , o quizás sanosuke ..o talvez kenshin ….

- kenshin ya me abrazo y lo único que hice después fue llorar..-

No era justo . la unica muestra física de cariño que le dio su amado pelirrojo , habia terminado rompiendole el corazon , habia sido una muestra de afecto si , pero tambien de despedida .No habia caso debia conformarse de cómo iván las cosas , después de todo ella no podía obligarlos.

-"_lo que no nace …no crece.."-_ pensó.

Y asi con los ánimos un poco caídos , kaoru se fue a su ya tan monotono trabajo.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

En el dojo , un muy lindo pelirrojo , estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo sanosuke, tratando de que este le prestara atención..

-en serio sano ,¿ no notaste algo raro en el comportamiento de la señorita kaoru?-

-no para nada – sanosuke se encontraba tirado en el piso , estaba mas concentrado , en abanicarse que en prestarle atención a kenshin

- ¿pensaste la respuesta antes de contestarme?- el pelirrojo lo miraba con una gotita en la cabecita roja ..algo le decia que no..

- ¿contestarte que?...-

Kenshin dejo caer su cabeza dramáticamente, su amigo era un caso perdido . Hace varios dias que trataba de establecer una charla con sanosuke y yahiko , el tema del debate : kaoru.

Pero por mas que lo intentaba los otros dos se cerraban diciendo que kaoru estaba igual que siempre y que el se estaba volviendo paranoico y se imaginaba cosas que no eran , era eso o que el se estaba inventando alguna excusa tonta para acercarse mas a ella y disimular ante ellos.

Suspiro, recordaba ese dia…. Se habia vuelto mas blanco que un papel cuando habia escuchado ese comentario, realmente habia pensado que habian descubierto una de sus "estrategias" para estar cerca de su srta kaoru , pero las escandalosas carcajadas que se escucharon por parte de sano y yahiko , le dieron a entender que era una broma.

Se sonrojo levemente , a veces caía fácilmente en ese tipo de bromas , pero volviendo a kaoru , esta vez no habia ninguna excusa y estaba tan cuerdo que daba envidia , a ella le pasaba algo..

Con solo verla se podia dar cuenta , estaba decaída , distante , y algunas veces tenia la mirada perdida…no era muy frecuente pero aun asi , se estaba preocupando.

"¿_que sera lo que le esta pasando?"- _kenshin frunció el ceño –"_yo la ayudaría si me lo contara…¿ahora también perdio la confianza en mi?"-_

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir el abanico, ahora convertido en proyectil, que impacto sin piedad en su nuca.

-¡¡oroooooo!!......sanosuke por que hiciste eso?- kenshin se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos , tenia pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos , de verdad que le habia dolido , no era justo , atacar a un hombre con la guardia baja , especialmente si estaba pensando en la chica de sus sueños..

- estan tocando el portón, ¿Qué no lo escuchas? Ve a abrir...-

Kenshin miro atentamente al muchacho que tiena enfrente, perfectamente podría haberlo hecho el , no podia creerlo , tan joven y tan vago.

Se puso de pie resignado y apresuro el paso hasta el portón - ya voooy!!!..- al abrirlo se encontró con el cartero

-¡¡ buen día!! …señor himura..-

-buen día , perdone la demora , ¿que se le ofrece?- era impresión suya o el cartero parecía decepcionado.

-traigo una carta para la señorita kaoru , ¿ no se encuentra ella?- pregunto muy animado de repente.

-No , no esta…- contesto kenshin de forma fría , no hacia falta ser adivino para saber las intenciones de este hombre.

- es una lastima pense que hoy tendria suerte..- busco la carta en su morral y se la entrego a kenshin – esta una semana retrasada, por problemas del barco que la traía … que tenga un buen día señor himura , hágale presente mis saludos a la srt kaoru – haciendo una pequeña reverencia se marcho.

-si claro , vuelva cuando quiera..- y mirando con mala cara al cartero que doblaba la esquina , kenshin cerro el portón.

Genial otro admirador mas , que no era suficiente con el lechero , el chico del puesto de frutas , el vendedor de escobas , el hijo del tipo que les vendía tofu , muchos de sus alumnos en el dojo maekawa y hasta habia captado ciertas miraditas en los oficiales de policía en las calles y ahora .. el cartero , ¿Qué tan difícil podia ser resguardar a su Srta. kaoru de tantos pretendientes? Muy, muy difícil si se tiene en cuenta que primero y principal ella no debia enterarse y el no debía dejar muy en evidencia sus sentimientos , especialmente esos celos posesivos que lo unico que hacian era perjudicar su autocontrol de hacer papilla a cuanto idiota preguntara por ella.

Para cambiar de tema , porque se estaba poniendo de mal humor , presto atención a la carta…

- no tiene remitente y esta sellada…..mmm , llega desde ..¡¿Okinawa?!- kenshin esta sorprendido , Okinawa estaba bastante lejos.

- ¿de quien podrá ser? La Srta. kaoru no comento que tuviera algún conocido por ese lugar..

-¡¡keeeeeenshin!!.. las papas que pusiste a hervir se están echando a perder..

-¡¡¡ oorooo!!!..- con cara de horrorizado, guardo rapidamente la carta en la manga de su gi y corrió desesperado hacia la cocina pasando de largo a sanosuke que lo miraba raro.

- cálmate ..son solo papas..no exageres - y se metió a la cocina para burlarse de kenshin que daba saltitos tratando de sacar las papas del fuego.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya pasaba del medio día y kaoru iba llegando a su dojo con paso muy lento , se detuvo al ver a dos niños jugando a las canicas concentradísimos –"_ya quisiera yo que yahiko tuviera esa concentración para el esgrima"_- sonrio un poco de memoria , recordó que en su niñez ella jugaba tambien a las canicas con los otros niños que vivian por esa cuadra , eran una barrita de niños de casi la misma edad, hacian de todo y no importaba si eras niña o varón…aah que tiempos aquellos , cuando se es niño te importan tan pocas cosas , todo es diversión y ves las cosas como quieres . ¿Qué habrá pasado con todos ellos? Lo unico que recordaba era que se ivan mudando porque eran afectados o beneficiados por el nuevo gobierno , y así de apoco las calles ivan quedando solas.

-¡¡ eres un tramposo!! , ¡¡ Hiciste trampa!!- uno de los niños le apuntaba con el dedo a su compañerito.

-¡¡no puedes, no puedes , no puedes ganarme!! –canturreaba el otro, sacándole la lengua.

Esa escena le trajo a alguien en mente que no recordaba hace mucho tiempo …-_" ..keita.."- _el ultimo que se había marchado y ..¡¡¡¡¡el que se robaba sus canicas!!!!! , cuando se vio sin amigos , se unio a ese chico burlon que andaba de aquí para allá con sus dos amiguitos gemelos que al final también se fueron , y quedaron ella y el.

Estaba difícil la convivencia al comienzo ,pero se supieron sobrellevar y comenzaron una curiosa pero linda amistad , hasta que le toco el turno de irse a el también.

_- su padre iva a abrir un negocio de mercaderes, ¿pero en donde?..........- _kaoru se esforzaba por recordar_ – era en …...¿Okinawa?..-_

_- me voy a almorzar, ¡¡¡¡a la tarde veras que te gano!!!- así uno de los niños salio corriendo hacia su casa._

_-¡¡es verdad, el almuerzo!! , kenshin se va a preocupar si llego tarde_..-y retomando su camino , kaoru se marcho un poco extrañada por haber recordado tantas cosas -"_quizás pase algo especial_.."- sonrió ,de verdad esperaba que pasara algo especial , en estos momentos realmente lo necesitaba .

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto , en el puerto , se encontraba un joven sentado encima de su improvisado banquito hecho con sus maletas , miraba hacia todos los lados tratando de reconocer a la persona que iría por el, de a poco el puerto estaba quedando casi vació y a el le estaba empezando rugir las tripas , pero ni modo , no recordaba nada de la ciudad así que esperaría pacientemente ,solo tenia la esperanza que ella no tardara tanto , por lo menos no otras cuatro horas.

Fin del capitulo.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Por fin pude publicar mi primera historia!!!!...no saben lo emocionada que estoy , es que me costo tanto poder entender la pagina de fanfiction….sufrí horrores ..^//^._

_Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia , pido perdón por los errores que encuentren y que a mi se me escaparon , espero que les halla gustado. _

_Ahí una cosa que quiero aclarar , no tengo ni idea si Okinawa queda lejos o cerca de la ciudad de Tokio , asi que a los que son expertos en geografía , lo siento mucho …_

_Tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas rapidito que pueda._

_Y por ultimo y lo mas , mas importante .. quiero saber su opinión!!!!!..quiero comentarios , no importa si son buenos o malos , estaré agradecida igual porque me ayudaran a mejorar._

_Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo!!!!!_

_Aahh!! A la mayoría que he dejado comentarios , siempre e firmado como Isabel-san solo que ahora cambie mi nick por kirei –bell…. Hola a las que me conocen!! Jajaja_

_Besos a todos._


	2. Una carta retrasada ¡¿llega hoy!

_Esta historia la escribo sin recibir nada a cambio, los personajes son exclusivamente de watsuki- sensei y no estoy cometiendo plagio.._

_- _diálogos_ -_

-"_pensamientos" -_

_%%%%%%%%%% _cambio de escena

A ti te amo , ...A el lo quiero

capitulo 2 : U na carta retrasada …..¡¡¿¿llega hoy??!!!

-¡¡no toques eso , es mio!!- gritaba yahiko apuntando a sano con sus palillos.

-es del que se lo agarra primero enano- y de un solo bocado se comió el trozo de pescado frito.

- grrr...¡¡¡ ya veras cabeza de gallina !!! - y se lanzo a morderle la cabeza , mientras sano , en defensa , le picaba con los palitos .

-¡¡¡yahiko comportate!!!- regañaba kaoru comiendo de su cuenco de arroz.

- ya basta ,.. basta chicos , ahí suficiente para todos..- tan pacifista como siempre kenshin saco otro plato con mas pescado frito.

Al instante yahiko volvió a su lugar y empezó a devorar junto con sanosuke la nueva ración de pescado , kaoru que estaba al lado de kenshin lo miro muy tranquila y sonriente..

-los controlas muy bien -

-je je..es la costumbre – y sacando otro platito con mas pesado, lo coloco entre el y kaoru - esto es para usted srta kaoru – la chica lo miro sin entender – este par va a terminar con todo en cuestión de segundos , por eso guarde esta porción especialmente para usted -

- kenshin....gracias – kaoru estaba sonrojada ..-_"es tan lindo , siempre pensando en los demás"_

- y si usted lo desea , ¿podría compartirlo conmigo? Es que ya se a acabado el pescado..-

- ¡¡por supuesto kenshin!!- muy feliz y sonrojada giro un poco su cuerpo para quedar casi al frente de kenshin – puedes comer cuanto quieras-..

El pelirrojo sonrió tiernamente , se veía tan bonita sonrojada.....aaah que corazón tan bueno y puro llego a su vida , ella era como un ángel , su ángel de hermosos ojos azules.

-oye kenshin las papas están imposibles de agarrar con los palitos , te han quedado feos..- reclamo yahiko , terminando con la ensoñación de kenshin .

-¿oro?-

-¡¡tu come y no molestes a kenshin!!- contesto kaoru enojada.

-¡¡¡no me grites , fea!!!-

-yahiko eres un.!......- y así transcurrió el almuerzo , tranquilo y muy normal.

Ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde cuando kaoru salio de bañarse , se puso el kimono mas delgado que encontró , para no sufrir de calor , se ato el cabello como siempre y salio al encuentro de sus amigos.

Y ahí estaban otra vez , riendo los tres , sanosuke molestaba a yahiko para después abrazarlo por el cuello y despeinarlo bruscamente , kenshin sonreía un poco alejado pero también fue preso de un efusivo abrazo del ex luchador.

Envidiaba un poquito esa forma de tratarse , ella también quería ser parte de esos juegos , bueno , quizás no tan bruscos , pero quería tener esa confianza que ellos se demostraban …...........¿ que pasaría si ella iba sin decir nada y abrazaba a sano ? Lo mas probable es que la mire como bicho raro y se burlaría de ella , si lo hacia con yahiko no tendría resultados mejores.

Y kenshin ni hablar , daría un super salto mortal para alejarse de ella , con solo verla acercarse con los brazos extendidos.

Que injusto , ella quería demostrarles cuanto los quería....

- ¿srta kaoru?-

-¿kenshin?- kaoru abrió grande los ojos y retrocedió un poco porque kenshin agitaba un brazo muy cerca de ella.

-¿esta bien?- el pelirrojo la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-si .. estoy bien , no te preocupes- y le dio una de esas hermosas sonrisas que hacían que a kenshin le diera un shock cerebral y terminara mirándola como un tarado enamorado.

- oye feita , no vas a ir al dojo maekawa ?-pregunto yahiko que se arreglaba el cabello.

- no – lo miro con odio – me dieron la tarde libre – termino feliz.

- eso esta bien , hay que descansar y disfrutar los pocos momentos ocios que da la vida jou-chan- termino sanosuke con un gran bostezo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "mira quien lo dice" , sanosuke era la única persona en el dojo que toda su vida , eran momentos ocios.

-¡¡ah!! srta kaoru , esto llego para usted , olvide dárselo - kenshin saco la carta de la manga de su gi y se la entrego.

- ¿para mi ? - se sorprendió , hace mucho que no tenia correspondencia , al observarla se dio cuenta que no tenia remitente – no dice de quien es , ¿que sera? -

- si no dice de quien es , quizás sea una carta de amor , algún admirador jou-chan? La mirada picara que le dio sano , la hizo sonrojar.

- como crees , estamos hablando de la feita , nadie puede ser tan ciego..- yahiko hablaba con mucha superioridad , como si estuviera muy seguro de sus palabras , lastima que esa seguridad no hizo que evitara el golpazo que kaoru le dio aventándole la espada de bambú.

- ¡¡tu callate ya !!- le grito kaoru enojada.

Nadie había notado lo incomodo que se había puesto kenshin con el comentario de sanosuke , con los ojos clavados en la carta , se puso analizar la situación:

por suerte y cosa del destino ( o por lo que siempre esta en casa por ser antisocial )todas las cartas de amor y pedidos de citas habían terminado en sus manos , y después de mucha meditación , las cartas pasaron a ser parte del fuego , ese con el que calientan el agua del baño. Sabia que estaba mal muy mal , pero para proteger a su dulce muchachita , no le importaba tirar a la basura la ética y la moral..-"_ella es muy joven e ingenua , no esta para estas cosas"..-_ se decía.

Es que no podía dejar que su kaoru estuviera rodeado de tantos hombres que eran unos perfectos desconocidos , con ideas de quien sabe que... y mucho menos salir a citas , la idea de dejarla sola a merced de cualquier tipo , sabiendo con lo tímida y nerviosa que era , le hacia poner los pelos de punta , estaba seguro que no podría resistir no estar ahí para poner el pecho y empuñar su espada hacia el infeliz que se atreviera solo a mirarla como el tenia derecho .

Sabia que no podía ser tan egoísta , ni siquiera debía serlo , pero es que no podía , simplemente no podía verla con otro.

Ahora , ¿como era que se le había escapado esa carta? Quizás porque en primer lugar la había traído el cartero , casi siempre el interesado en kaoru era quien las traía personalmente .._-" todo para parecer mas hombres ..que tontería"-_ en segundo lugar porque venia sellada y por ultimo venia desde okinawa..-_" desde tan lejos ..no puede ser una carta de amor , tiene que ser otra cosa.."-._se estaba empezando a enojar, este tema realmente le disgustaba.

- sanosuke no digas tonterías , aquí dice que viene desde okinawa , ¿okinawa? …..yo no conozco a nadie de okinawa – dijo sorprendida , mirando a los tres .

- que mas da , ábrela – sanosuke sacaba su hueso de pescado del bolsillo y se lo metia en la boca.

kaoru la abrió con cuidado y empezó a leerla.....

"

_9 de marzo_

_Hola kaoru :_

_¿como has estado?, de seguro has cambiado mucho en todos estos años , no he sabido nada de ti desde que me fui de tokio_

_Me ha ido muy bien en okinawa , no tengo de que quejarme , pero ahora regreso a la gran ciudad y necesito que me hagas un favor , se que es muy caradura de mi parte , pero eres lo único que tengo en tokio._

_Quiero que me recojas del puerto y seas mi guiá por unos días , ¿vez? Nada difícil...._

_Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de quien soy …."_

Todos miraban a kaoru atentamente , la pobre chica tenia cara de " no entiendo nada" que daba riza.

-¿y bien ?- sano se a acerco un par de pasos.

kaoru solo lo miro por un par de segundo y siguió leyendo....

" _.. siempre te quejabas de que te robaba las canicas, mal perdedora..."_

kaoru se tapo la boca por la sorpresa. -_" no puede ser..."- _

" _llego el 16 de marzo , en el segundo barco de okinawa a tokio , como a las 9:30 de la mañana._

_No pienso moverme de hay hasta que no vengas a buscarme ._

_Sin mas que decirte (por ahora) atentamente:_

_Kabayashi , keita_

_P/D:Te aviso con anticipación así no te llevas ninguna sorpresa."_

Que no se llevara una sorpresa? , ¡¡ Tremenda sorpresa que se estaba llevando !! , si había estado pensando en el todo el medio día y ahora llegaba una carta que decía que llegaba hoy ….. un momento ¡¡¡¿¿ hoooy ??!!..

- cielos...¿que fecha es hoy? - mirando a kenshin.

- ah , es 16 de marzo srta kaoru -

- ay no...-kaoru volvió a leer preocupada la ultima parte de la carta para estar segura de la fecha , y si , no había ninguna equivocación , sin mucho cuidado doblo la carta y la guardo.

- ¡¡ me voy al puerto!!..- pegando media vuelta se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el portón de salida , sin dar ninguna explicación.

- pero ..¡¡srta kaoru!!..- no había caso , kaoru ya estaba fuera del dojo.

sanosuke , que estaba sorprendido igual que los tres ,se rascaba la cabeza - ¿porque al puerto?- y mirando a kenshin – ¿ la seguimos?-

- si....- y encabezando al grupo , kenshin salio a toda prisa , seguido por los otros dos.

Fin capitulo 2.

_Notas de la autora :_

_¡¡hola!! _

_ya esta!!! subí el capitulo lo mas rápido que pude...y esta vez si me tome mi tiempo para verificar que no este ningún error..,creo que esta bien..(¿que opinan ustedes?)._

_Mírenlo a kenshin , que guardadito se lo tenia... quemando correspondencia que no es suya!!_

_y ¿ como sera el encuentro de kaoru con su lejano amigo?..quisiera saberlo..(de verdad quisiera saberlo , porque aun no escribo el capitulo tres ..._T-T)..pero déjenlo en mis manos ,estoy muy inspirada..........ahora..

_¡¡M e encanto!!.... , me encanto recibir reviews , que gusto , que honor ..^_^_

_mil gracias a : _

_**cindy-jonny:**_ aah!! , que vergüenza por los "iva"!!! para colmo lo repetí como una docena de veces _**..**_T-T , jaja , gracias por hacérmelo notar..., en cuanto a keita ..¿un nuevo pretendiente?..¿ a ti te parece? , mm..no se , no se ^_^ ..vamos a descubrirlo ¿eh?..

_**Mixa: **_gracias por los ánimos!! . Jaja es verdad , un poco mas y termino escribiendo a todos los oficiod laborales que ahi en la ciudad.., pero bueno , kaoru es muy popular y kenshin tiene que ponerse las pilas y ser mas cariñoso ..¡¡si señor!! (aunque este enfurecido..)

_**Watashi lapiz:**_ ajá! ..si soy yo!!.., gracias por felicitarme , estoy emocionada!! , la verdad es que yo con el ingles me llevo a las patadas y comprender la pagina de fanfiction parecía un duelo a muerte.. menos mal que gane yo jeje ,….kisses (me gusta como suena eso ..^//^`)para ti también

_**Etterna fanel: también**_ sufriste horrores? T-T...gracias por la comprensión , no sabes lo que me costo , incluso debería estar en los récords guinness por tener la mayor cantidad de intentos frustrados.., creo que estuve mas de un mes intentando..pero eso ya es cosa pasada , ahora a mirar hacia adelante!! , una cosa mas...¿como se desabilita la opción de mensajes privados?...(vez? A qui vamos de nuevo...¬//¬)

También agradezco a los que leyeron y no se animaron a dejar reviews.

ok...,

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!


	3. Te encontre en una puesta de sol

_Esta historia la escribo sin recibir nada a cambio , los personajes son exclusivamente de watsuki-sensei y no estoy cometiendo plagio ..(esto ya parece un rezo de tantas veces que lo repito …¬¬)_

_-_diálogos-

"_pensamientos"-_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% _cambio de escena

A ti te amo, A el lo quiero

Capitulo 3: Te encontré en la puesta de sol.

En el puerto de Tokio, un joven de no más de 20 años, se secaba la transpiración con un pañuelo y se arreglaba el cabello para volver a ponerse su boina.

Estaba mas que asqueado de estar ahí, el olor a mar de seguro se le había pegado en las ropas y el hambre le estaba perforando el estomago, jamás pensó ser dueño de tanta paciencia, pero si se movía llevaba las de perder, ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada de la ciudad en donde había nacido'? Para colmo había vivido 12 años aquí…¡¡mas de la mitad de su vida!!

_-"soy un caso perdido...¿Acaso sufriré de amnesia?..na, no creo"-_

Pero para su bendita suerte, tenía una muy buena amiga que lo vendría a buscar, ella era su salvación…

_-" una salvación que lleva retrasada 8 horas_.."- pensó – kaoru no sirve como heroína…- murmuro por lo bajo , mientras se sentaba nuevamente sobre sus mas que cansado , tenia dos maletas que parecían 2 ataúdes y para colmo cada una pesaba como una tonelada.._"Nunca más voy a dejar que kirimi se meta con mi equipaje, ¿que metió aquí? ,¿ La casa entera?..-_Tubo que moverlas unas tres veces de lugar, porque un oficial de policía se había ensañado con el, y lo echaba de donde estaba, una y otra vez.

-estas interrumpiendo el paso de los transeúntes jovencito, vete de aquí- le repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que lo veía , ya se lo sabia de memoria , ¿Qué no se sabia otras palabras?

-oh no , ahí viene de nuevo…-Parecía que la desgracia estaba de su lado ,ahí venia el oficial con muy mala cara y el estaba que quería llorar, ahora de seguro tenia que moverse de nuevo …¿Por qué estaba todo en su contra? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban esperar a su demorona amiga kaoru en paz?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto kenshin, yahiko y sanosuke, le habían dado alcance a kaoru y como pudo, la chica les dio una explicación coherente entre jadeos.

-tómalo con calma jou-chan , no puede ser tan tarde..- Sanosuke hacia un esfuerzo monumental para no reírse , kaoru se veía muy graciosa.

Es que en medio de su maratónica carrera , kaoru se dio un tropezón de aquellos que te dejan besando el piso, teniendo como resultado , una rodilla golpeada y su bonito kimono manchado con barro.

Por culpa del golpe caminaba muy raro como si estuviera pisando encima de vidrios o esquivando cucarachas y por supuesto que sanosuke ni yahiko no podían desaprovechar la ocasión para burlarse de ella, pero cuando iban empezar a hacerlo kaoru tenia una aura asesina mas peligrosa que la de battousai y shishio juntos , y decidieron guardar compostura , aunque estaban fallando espantosamente.

-¡¡¡¡Sanosuke si vas a reírte hazlo ya!!!! , ¡¡¡ tu también yahiko!!! – kaoru estaba que echaba humo y, en menos de un segundo, la carcajada de estos dos ensordecieron a la población.

-Srta kaoru, ¿le duele mucho? Deberíamos pasar por la srta Megumi primero- y no se hizo esperar la preocupación exagerada del pelirrojo.

-tampoco es tan grave , ya se me va a pasar-

-pero...-

-¡¡¡dije que ya se me va a pasar , kenshin!!!- el pelirrojo quedo sepulcralmente callado -solo debemos preocuparnos de llegar al puerto , lo demás no importa –

-bueno feita, cálmate , no te la agarres con nosotros , no es nuestra culpa que sea tan tarde- después de reírse hasta casi asfixiarse , yahiko tomo su postura de "chico serio" con los brazos cruzados.

-ya lo se , perdónenme – estaba arrepentida-, es que siento mucha vergüenza por la tardanza-

-pero no fue su culpa, su amigo sabrá comprenderla srta kaoru-

-¿tu crees?- kaoru lo miro no muy convencida

-por supuesto….no creo que exista persona en el mundo que pueda enojarse con usted- y la miro dulcemente. Kaoru le dedico una tímida sonrisa, solo kenshin podía hacerla sentir como una reina con unas simples palabras , lastima que fuera con solo palabras.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían quedado de pie , mirándose uno al otro.

- eeeh….chicos, gracias por la romántica escena, pero….-sanosuke sonreía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, hasta el mas ciego podía ver lo enamorados que estaban esos dos.

-¿no teníamos que buscar a alguien?- yahiko los miraba aburrido.

- ¿oro? -

- ¿Qué? - ….¡¡aah!! Es verdad , apresurémonos..- y así kaoru tomo la delantera, mientras los otros tres la seguían por detrás.

- srta kaoru , con cuidado -

- estoy bien kenshin, no hagas que te lo repita -

- kenshin tiene razón jou-chan, ya falta muy poco , solo es cuestión de llegar , que lo reconozcas , llevarlo al dojo y asunto terminado-

Kaoru paro en seco, recién ahora se dio cuenta de un problemita. que antes no había notado.

-¿dijiste que lo reconozca?- con una voz muy preocupada, kaou empezó a girar para ver a sus amigos

-si, tu eres la única que lo conoce –

- bueno….si soy la única que lo conoce, pero …- kaoru desvió la mirada nerviosa - pero…..-

- pero, ¿Qué? – los tres muchachos la miraban inquisidoramente.

Jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos , kaoru les miro con una linda sonrisa ..- yo no me acuerdo de cómo es el –

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- genial, ahora vamos a tardar años en encontrarlo- sanosuke molesto se ponía en puntitas de pies , apoyándose en la cabeza de kenshin , para tener un mejor panorama.

El puerto , que antes había estado vació , ahora reventaba de personas , parecía que todo Japón entero estaba ahí , había gente de todo tipo , niños , ancianos , extranjeros , en resumen , un muladar de gente.

- ¡¡oro!! Sano me vas a fracturar el cuello- el pobre de kenshin tenia, practicante la frente pegada al pecho.

- ¿para que haces eso, si no conoces al chico? Estas perdiendo el tiempo sanosuke – yahiko molesto, esquivaba las maletas que lo chocaban sin piedad.

- ¡¡que fastidio!!........no hay caso, ¡¡ jou-chan!!-

Kaoru se encontraba a muy pocos pasitos de ellos, estaba muy concentrada mirando los rostros de las personas, de ves en cuando también se ponía en puntitas de pies, pero no le daba buenos resultados , perdía el equilibrio con facilidad.

- ¡¡¡jou-chan!!!-.

Kaoru pego un saltito por el susto y se giro a ver a sanosuke un poco avergonzada.

-¡¡¡ ven aquí!!! Voy a subirte a mis hombros, hecha un vistazo desde ahí…-

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! , ni se te ocurra …..¡¡ no quiero !!- kaoru se apartaba esquivando los brazos de sanosuke , que querían agarrarla por la cintura.

- ¿porque no dejamos que la srta kaoru haga memoria sano?- kenshin agarro a sanosuke por la camisa para que dejara de perseguir a su kaoru, exactamente, verla ser sujetada tan íntimamente y luego ser sentada en los hombros de sanosuke no era algo que precisamente quisiera ver.

- tienes que recordar algo, kaoru ...-

- estoy tratando yahiko, haber…- kaoru empezó a tamborilear sus dedos delicadamente en su barbilla – solo recuerdo que tenía ojos negros y era más alto que yo-

- ¿nada mas?- yahiko enarco una ceja.

- eso no sirve de nada srta kaoru-

- ¿no? ¿Por qué? -

- primero, porque todos son más altos que tu jou-chan, eres muy bajita, incluso hasta kenshin es mas alto que tu- sanosuke término con una mano en la cabeza de kenshin, marcando su estatura.

- ¡¡ oye!!-

-oro ..¿Incluso?- kenshin hizo una mueca de fastidio, porque siempre se metían con su altura o mejor dicho , con lo que faltaba de ella.

-segundo, porque cualquier japonés normal tiene ojos oscuros, solo tu , kenshin y la comadreja tiene ojos raros-

- ¡¡ oooh !!! ahora que lo dices tienes razón ..- yahiko lo miraba muy asombrado, como si acabara de entender que el mar es agua.

- no son raros , solo diferentes ….¡ pero ese no es el punto! – Kaoru estaba enojada, cuando era niña , el color de sus ojos había sido un tema tabú entre sus amigos y no quería que lo volviera a ser – hablar sobre esto no va a hacer que encontremos a keita -

- entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?-

- ustedes tres vallan a recorrer los barcos y averigüen cual es el que vino de Okinawa, yo iré a dar una vuelta a ver si lo encuentro-

-¿usted sola srta kaoru?-

-Me parece bien, nos encontraremos en este mismo punto – dijo sano autoritario

- oro, pero…-

- bueno pero no se vallan a perder, que es lo único que nos falta- y dando media vuelta kaoru se fue.

- ¡¡¡srta kaoru!!! esp.…- un enorme brazo de sanosuke le corto las palabras.

- kenshin, yahiko nosotros por aquí…- y así sanosuke con kenshin preso del cuello y yahiko caminado al costado , se fueron por el lado contrario de kaoru , perdiéndose en la multitud

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaoru volvía totalmente desolada, su búsqueda había sido un fracaso , ahora la culpa la atacaba …y ¿si le había pasado algo? , no, no ,¡no! , debía ser positiva, desde lejos pudo ver a sus amigos reunidos que esperaban por ella , con un yahiko que agitaba una mano en alto .

- ¿tuvieron suerte? – pregunto kaoru esperanzada.

- no srta kaoru, el barco llego a la mañana y desde entonces esta vació-

- ya veo…- kaoru se sentía muy mal, le había fallado a su antiguo amigo.

- vamos jou-chan, no te pongas así , de seguro se alquilo algún coche o pidió ayuda y ya esta instalado en algún hotel-

- no se , puede ser ..Pero…-kaoru no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía sano.

- para serle sincero srta kaoru ,yo creo que su amigo se marcho-

-es verdad, nadie espera tanto tiempo , además ya esta anocheciendo, de seguro ya se fue – yahiko miraba como los pocos postes de luz se iban encendiendo.

Kaoru saco la carta de la manga de su kimono y lo desdoblo – pero el escribió que no se movería si yo no venia-

Kenshin dio un largo suspiro, sabia que kaoru no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, la conocía muy bien, ella estaría tranquila y feliz hasta que vea a ese tal amigo suyo junto a ellos , solo esperaba que este chico sepa agradecerle tanta preocupación.- ¿podemos leerla?-

Ella asintió y les entrego la carta , inmediatamente los tres hombres se pusieron a leer.

Kaoru les dio la espalda y tranquilamente empezó a recorrer con la mirada todo el puerto , estaba quedando vació nuevamente , salvo por algunos marineros que hacían limpieza y las gaviotas que revoloteaban buscando guarida ,el cielo estaba de color azul y naranja entremezclándose y en el fondo ,el sol anaranjado se iba muriendo en el horizonte de las aguas tan tranquilas del mar. El paisaje era muy bello, tanto , que kaoru quedo hipnotizada , sin percatarse que alguien no muy lejos de ella , arrastraba sus maletas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-_" ya no puedo mas ……estas cosas me van a arrancar los brazos.."-_ El pobre chico venia como alma en pena, por cada paso que daba , se tomaba unos cinco minutos de descanso ,por lo menos.

- al final no vino, quizás me confié demasiado y ya no vive en el dojo…- Keita se sentía mal , no porque ahora debía arreglárselas solo , si no porque de verdad tenia ganas de ver a su amiga de ojos raros. Sin muchos ánimos siguió caminando cuando una silueta llamo su atención , era una muchacha de baja estatura , con una coleta alta y un kimono amarillo.

- _"Ella es…¿es kaoru?-_enfoco mas la mirada , estaba casi seguro que era su amiga – ¡¡¡si es!!! ¡¡¡ es kaoru!!!- y con la alegría a flor de piel se hecho a correr , importándole tres pepinos sus pesadas maletas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- ¡¡¡ Kaoruuu!!!-

-¿eh?- kaoru reacciono al escuchar su nombre, pero se voltio a ver al lado equivocado, desorientada.

- ¡kaoru aquí!-

Al girar para ver quien la llamaba, kaoru se estampo contra un pecho y fue encerrada en unos brazos que la estrechaban muy efusivamente por los hombros , no entendía nada , ni siquiera podía reaccionar.

- que bueno que viniste , pensé que estaría solo ,sin ti, - de a poco la fue soltando , para verla directamente a los ojos - estas igual …-se tomo la libertad de encerrar su rostro con las manos en sus mejillas- pero creo que mas bonita…-.

-¿q..que?..- kaoru estaba muy atontada, no se esperaba una reacción así por parte de nadie , pero ahora que miraba bien..- ¿keita?...¡keita!- el rostro de kaoru se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¿quien mas si no? , ah pasado tanto tiempo…¿todavía sigues jugando a las canicas?-keita no la soltaba , no se sentía nada extraño tenerla así y kaoru no se había dado cuenta……………de la escena muy romántica que estaban dando, mas que amigos parecían dos enamorados confesándose en una hermosa puesta de sol. Tres pares de ojos los miraban con emociones muy distintas ,entre asombro y extremada molestia¿ se supone que dos amigos se reencuentran así?

- claro que no …ahora me dedico a otra cosa-

-si nos presentara srta kaoru , nosotros también podríamos participar de la charla- comento kenshin con un tono indescifrable , pero con la molestia plantada en su cara .Kaoru miro a kenshin y keita la solto.

- lo siento chicos, es que me deje llevar por la emoción- se sentía muy incomoda , ¿que le pasaba a kenshin? Pero como buena presentadora se calmo y sonrió- el es Keita Kabayashi- dijo señalándolo con el dedo pulgar. Era un joven alto ,de muy buen ver , atlético , cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, tenia el pelo un poco largo con el flequillo al costado y vestía muy bien , gi verde oliva y hakama marrón oscuro con una camiseta blanca de cuello semi alto – y ellos son mis amigos y huéspedes – esta vez dirigiéndose a keita y señalándolos a ellos-,yahiko Mijohin que estudia en mi dojo , Sanosuke Sagara un muy buen amigo y el responsable de que mi casa siga de pie , kenshin Himura- keita hizo una reverencia educadamente y los otros tres lo imitaron.

- un gusto conocerlos..- ahora el que se sentía incomodo era keita, esos tres no dejaban de mirarlo de manera extraña , especialmente el pelirrojo ,¿porque será?.

-oye keita , ya que estamos todos juntos , ¿tienes ganas de hacer algo especial? o ¿de ir algun lado?-kaoru hablo muy emocionada , se sentía feliz , quería conversar largas horas con el ,parecía que su amigo era mas amable que antes.

-si por favor , quiero comer , llévame donde halla comida- la carita suplicante de keita hizo sonreír mas a kaoru cosa que empeoro el malestar de kenshin .

-si , claro ¡ yo invito!- dijo desbordando de felicidad.

- ¿estas segura que puedes hacerlo? Pregunto keita preocupado.

-Si ¿porque?-lo miro sin entender

-es que…- la miro de pies a cabeza - ¿Qué te paso? Eres indigente o ¿algo así? , pareciera que vivieras en la ribera del rió ,si tienes problemas económicos solo dímelo , de la cena me encargare yo- termino con tono muy autoritario.

A kaoru se le formo un tic en el ojo derecho, mientras kenshin pronuncio un "oro" sorprendido y sanosuke y yahiko se tapaban la boca con las dos manos para no reventar de la riza ¿kaoru indigente?.

Esta de mas decir que a kaoru la emoción se le cayo como un yunke , este tipo era peor que kenshin destruyendo momentos emotivos, pero que podía esperar , siempre había sido asi.¿Será que otro insensible llego a su casa? , aunque por aquel abrazo que le dio … parecía una persona muy cariñosa , bueno , no importaba , ahora solo lo llevaría a comer ¡¡y le demostraría que no era ninguna indigente!!

Fin capitulo tres.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Aaah , estoy realmente cansada(son las tres de la mañana y estoy muriéndome por el resfriado) , este capitulo me quedo muy largo ( y el anterior realmente corto) creo que tengo que buscar un equilibrio._

_Que puedo decir , por fin se encontraron estos dos , en el momento de hacer el encuentro no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo , hasta que me acorde de cuando tuve que buscar a un primo que llegaba por primera vez al país, me mandaron a mi .. ¡¡ a mi que jugué con el unas dos veces cuando tenia cinco!! No me acordaba ni de su nombre..estuve horas buscándolo cuando el me encontró a mi .. según el yo no cambie nada y es re fácil reconocerme …¬¬_

_En cuanto a keita , para que mas o menos se hagan una idea de cómo es , a la hora de imaginármelo se me salto a la mente la imagen de Tobidio, (o Teobaldo ..ya me confundi el nombre ..¬¬) el medio hermano de romeo en , obviamente , romeo x juliet ,solo cámbienle el color de los ojos y la ropa ….y lo que keda es keita jaja..o algo asi.._

_Bueno, espero que les guste, y ya saben no tengo problemas en recibir reviews ,^-^_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Tumba de tomoe:**__¡¡ gracias por leer!!...tengo una duda ¿Por qué tumba de tomoe?... perdón por lo curiosa .. pero es que me intriga , je.^//^… es verdad ,el capitulo anterior me quedo demasiado corto ..(y yo que siempre pido capítulos largos a otras escritoras ..¬¬) pero no me di cuenta que terminaría así. Haber que opinas del tamaño de este!!_

_**Hit chan: **__hola paisana!! Jeje (siempre escucho decir eso a mis papás cuando hablan con otro peruano ^^) gracias por leer, y gracias por que te gusta…yo también quiero seguir leyendo el tuyo, así que actualiza pronto!! Besitos!!_

_**Shadow: **__a ti no se ni porque te agradezco..¬¬(a puesto a que ni leíste mi historia..-) como siempre te digo y te lo repetiré .. eres el peor mejor amigo que me pude conseguir..jajaja., gracias por pasarte miguel ..Te veo en la facultad el lunes..(te odio por hacérmelo recordar a cada rato..). Ya vas a ver como me vengo por lo de densa ^-^ chaito!!_

_Bueno , gracias a los que leen y no se animan a dejar reviews_

_¡¡Hasta la próxima!!_


	4. Sentimiento, situaciones y confusiones

El grupo del kenshin–gumi y demás no me pertenecen, son de watsuki-sensei , por eso son prestaditos y solo los uso por diversión y sin recibir nada a cambio , esta historia es original y sin mas , pasen a leer…^-^.

-diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena

Capitulo 4: Sentimientos, situaciones y confusiones.

Y a era de noche cuando kaoru y los demás se despedían de Tae y Tsubame, habían elegido el Akabeko así de paso , kaoru les presentaba a keita.

La cena había sido muy divertida y relativamente tranquila , a todos les caía muy bien keita , era alegre , sabia muchos temas de conversación , y contaba de una forma atrapante las historias que vivió en sus diferentes viajes , pero las que se llevaban los aplausos y ovaciones eran las historias que ridiculizaban a una furiosa kaoru .Yahiko y sanosuke contaban lo suyo , agrandándose con cada palabra y desmintiéndose mutuamente , el mas alejado y reservado de todo esto era kenshin , que solo se limitaba a contestar de forma cortes todo lo que le preguntaban. Habían quedado sorprendidos por la cantidad de comida que comió keita , era igual a lo que comía sanosuke , solo con la marcada diferencia de que keita comía con mucho mas educación.

Cuando llego la hora de pagar la cuenta , kaoru amenazo a su recién llegado amigo con la mirada , advirtiéndole que ella pagaría por todo , se levanto muy orgullosa a buscar su monedero , pero se dio con la horrorosa sorpresa de que , de su monedero , ni rastros, a regañadientes dejo que keita pagara , mientras que este le consolaba diciendo que ser pobres no era algo para avergonzarse …-_"genial , otro que me restriega que somos pobre…"-_pensó kaoru con ganas de tirarle la mesa en la cabeza a su recién llegado amigo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Cómo es posible que se retrase tanto una carta?- keita venia analizando lo que le había contado kaoru.

-No se, pero lo que te conté es verdad , no soy la clase de persona que abandona a otras – kaoru hablaba con mucha convicción , quería que su amigo le creyera de una buena vez.

Keita la miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió divertido …

-relájate , no te estoy acusando de nada , al final fuiste por mi y no te moviste hasta encontrarme , eres una buena chica- termino dándole suaves palmaditas en la cabeza , como si ella tuviera 8 años.

Sin saber porque kaoru se llego relajar por completo , esas palmaditas en su cabeza la hicieron sentir muy bien , como cuando su padre le felicitaba por haber hecho algo muy bueno.

Estos dos se llevaban tan bien , como si nunca se hubieran separado y esto no paso desapercibido para dos personas que venían observando todo en silencio . La primera de ellas: sanosuke. Los miraba un poco sorprendidos , no por keita , porque el chico le pareció muy normal , sino que estaba sorprendido por kaoru , ella parecía muy contenta con una persona que a juzgar por el tiempo que no se vieron debería ser como un completo desconocido , pero no , ella estaba contenta, cómoda y se veía que le tenia mucha confianza , odiaba admitirlo pero estaba un poco envidioso ,hasta quizás, un poquito celoso , su puesto de "mejor y único amigo" de kaoru había quedado a un segundo puesto y eso que el era el único que tenia la confianza de kenshin como para que este cerca de ella…. Y hablando de kenshin…

Sano se dio vuelta para ver al pelirrojo que venia atrás de todos, arrastrando sin problemas una de las maletas de keita.

Kenshin estaba muy serio, totalmente callado, mirando como el chico que tenia enfrente tocaba a su kaoru. Ganas de golpearlo y alejarlo no le faltaban pero ¿con que excusa? a kaoru no parecía molestarle su cercanía , realmente estaba en una situación que se le había ido de su control y ahora debía esperar haber que pasaba.

- oye kaoru, ¿a donde vamos?- aunque estaba oscuro , a keita ese camino se le hacia un poco conocido.

-al dojo…-

-¿al dojo?, ¿tu dojo?-

-si, ¿porque te sorprende?- kaoru lo miro extrañada.

-bueno, yo te pedí que seas mi guía , pero no que me des hospedaje, ¿estas segura que entramos todos?- comenzó a recorrer con la mirada a yahiko , sanosuke y al llegar a kenshin , sintió que se le helaba la sangre , el pelirrojo lo miraba de una forma no muy linda. Cuando estaba pensando en declinar la oferta de Kaoru porque sentía que su vida corría grave peligro , kenshin cambio de expresión y le dio una mable sonrisa.

_-"este pelirrojo no me da buena espina..."-_pensó keita al quitar la mirada de kenshin, totalmente turbado.

-si entramos ¿verdad chicos? Y si no, sabremos acomodarnos- kaoru quería que aceptara , le gustaba tener gente en su casa- por favor acepta , así me sentiré mejor por haberte dejado esperando tanto tiempo- sin querer la voz le sonó muy dulce.

- no es necesario, no quiero incomodar a nadie -

-y yo no quiero estar rogándole a nadie, ¡así que acepta de una vez!- kaoru frunció el ceño y levanto la voz, exactamente paciencia, no es algo que la caracterizaba.

A keita le dio riza y a kenshin le incomodo tanta insistencia de kaoru.

- ganaste, me quedo en tu dojo – le dijo a kaoru sonriendo –vamos a tener mas tiempo para conocernos muchachos – dijo , esta ves, a los tres hombres.

Sanosuke, que venia llevando la otra maleta de keita, lo miro seriamente - me parece bien , pero si te pasa algo no es neutra culpa-

-¿Qué?-el chico quedo realmente sorprendido , porque parecía que sanosuke no lo decía en broma , otro que estaba sorprendido era kenshin , pero solo se limito a mirar fugazmente a sanosuke.

- ¿a que te refieres con que si le pasa algo, sano?- pregunto kaoru curiosa.

-es que si prueba tu comida, va a terminar intoxicándose o lago así , a eso se refiere- Yahico venia delante de todos , estaba con tanto sueño que no tenia muchas ganas de conversar pero no quería perder oportunidad de molestar a kaoru.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves?....- y kaoru empezó a gritarle a un yahico que bostezaba sin prestarle la menor atención.

Sanosuke miro de reojo a keita, que estaba entretenido con la escena un tanto histérica que hacia kaoru, para después voltear a ver a kenshin .La advertencia que le había dado al recién llegado , no era por la comida de kaoru ni por su explosivo carácter , si no por kenshin. No sabia exactamente que era lo que le pasaba , pero de que estaba celoso, estaba celoso ,y su mirada penetrante advertía mas peligro que un tsunami.._" kenshin puede llegar a ser muy escalofriante si se lo propone , y eso que ni siquiera es battosae.."-_

-sano, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto kenshin extrañado de que el ex luchador no dejara de mirarlo.

- si ocurre , pero te lo preguntare después...-

- oro…- kenshin pestaño varias veces, cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a sano que le dijera que ocurre, la escandalosa riza de yahico llamo su atención.

- ¡basta! ¡No es cierto!- se defendía kaoru de las rizas de yahico.

-¿Qué no es cierto? ¿De que te ríes yahico?-sanosuke tenia signitos de interrogación revoloteando alrededor de el ,al igual que kenshin.

-se ríe de las tonterías que dice keita , me esta molestando como cuando era niña – dijo una molesta kaoru.

- no son tonterías , es un punto de vista – se defendió keita.

-si como no, decirme monstruo no es un punto de vista-

-¿monstruo?- pregunto sanosuke- ¡la monstruo kaoru! ….jajaja – y este también se empezó a reír , junto con yahiko.

- ¡¡sanosuke!! ,¡ No soy ninguna monstruo!-

- ¿porque le dice monstruo?- pregunto kenshin, usando una voz neutra.

Keita lo mira antes de contestar, parecía menos peligroso que antes , quizás fue su imaginación y el cansancio que le hacían ver cosas que no eran , la verdad es que ese bajito pelirrojo se veía muy amigable – por el color de sus ojos – contesto con simpleza.

-¿oro?- kenshin se sorprendió – ¿por el color de sus ojos?-

- si , son muy claros …en realidad son mas celestes que azules, ¿eso no le parece raro?- keita había dudado en como llamar a kenshin , no sabia si tutearlo o lo trataba de usted , pero se decidió por "usted" , al final había sido con la persona con la que menos comunicación había tenido .

- vez jou-chan, no soy el único que piensa que es fuera de lo normal el color de tus ojos-

- no son normales lo se, pero eso no me hace un monstruo-

-OH si, mi querida kaoru – keita estaba disfrutando mucho haciendo enojar a kaoru , le hacia recordar cuando ellos eran niños -escuche muchas veces que en occidente , ese tipo de ojos lo relacionaban con los demonios y monstruos, pero como tu no calificas para el papel de demonio , te queda mejor el de monstruo-

-- yo, ¿un monstruo?- kaoru quedo turbada, si la explicación venia de occidente, eso quería decir que era cierto. ¡Qué horro! –¿De verdad tengo ojos de monstruo?- la inocencia de kaoru no tenia limites.

-claro., si no ¿de que otra cosa podría ser?- keita estaba muy divertido, al igual que sano y yahiko.

- los de un ángel-sentencio kenshin- yo creo que la srta kaoru tiene los ojos de un ángel-

Todo el grupo , se quedo quieto y se voltearon a ver a kenshin con mucha sorpresa, a excepción de keita , el se había tomado el comentario muy normal , total había sido un halago común , pero para los demás , eso había sido algo totalmente sorpresivo, ¿kenshin halagando tan abiertamente a kaoru?

- kenshin…- murmuro kaoru, que de tan sorprendida que estaba , ni siquiera se sonrojo.

-¿los de un ángel? , puede ser… – keita volvió a hablar , trayendo a los demás a la realidad- pero solo si fuera un ángel monstruoso-

- ya cállate , no es mi culpa si mis ojos son tan feos y no te gustan – kaoru frunció el ceño un poco dolida por lo que le decía su amigo, incluso olvido el hecho de que kenshin le haya dicho algo lindo, dio media vuelta y se encamino de nuevo hacia el dojo.

Keita la sujeto suavemente del brazo - espera, que tengas ojos de monstruo no significa que no me gusten – kaoru se dio vuelta a mirarlo , los demás también – es mas, me gustan muchísimos , creo que son muy especiales- le dio una sonrisa muy seductora -y a mi me gusta lo especial-

Kenshin estaba contando mentalmente antes de ir y partirle la cara a ese sujeto, solo esperaba que kaoru le diera alguna señal de rechazo y ahí si que ese, conoceria lo que era el dolor, pero para su sorpresa…

Kaoru se giro para estar totalmente al frente de su amigo y levanto el rostro con una sonrisa igual de encantadora - entonces, a mi me encanta ser especial…-

-_"¡¿queee?!"-_sanosuke no lo podía creer , acaso kaoru estaba ¿coqueteando?, después se encargaría de averiguarlo , pero por otro lado , para los horrorizados ojos de kenshin , esto parecía una realidad , ¿como se supone que reaccione a esto?, jamás había estado en una situación así ,su kaoru jamás le había sido …¿infiel?.

Kaoru se separo de keita y los miro a todos, sonriendo – si seguimos así de lentos , vamos a amanecer aquí , ahí que darnos no se dio cuenta de las dos miradas que estaban clavadas en su persona , escudriñándola ,por su parte keita se cruzo de brazos y empezó a caminar , sin decir nada, yahico hizo lo mismo.

Sinceramente, kaoru solo le había seguido el jueguito a keita , no había tenido la intención ni el interés de que sus movimientos y palabras terminaran sonando y siendo seductores o coquetos, para ella había sido lo mas normal reaccionar así , lastima que esto había creado una revolución en la mente y el corazón de cierto pelirrojo, que estaba haciendo de esto una película trágica, pero tenia que reconocer , que le había gustado que le dijera que le gustaban sus ojos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Ya llegamos- kaoru abrió el portón y le mostró a keita una enorme casa en penumbras , que así en la oscuridad parecía un tanto terrorífico.

-bueno esta igual que antes- dijo keita que empezó a ver las cosas con mas detalles , mientras los otros entraban y se quedaban a espaldas de ellos.- aunque en la oscuridad y todo se nota que esta vieja , ¿no tienes miedo que se desmorone encima tuyo?- algunas veces keita no tenia mucho tacto al hablar, y esto es lo que precisamente a kaoru le hizo recordar a megumi.

-no , y aunque no lo creas , resiste mucho...- a kaoru le habían salido como diez venitas palpitantes , se estaba controlando para no estampar en la pared a su amigo tan lengua suelta.

- si tu lo dices, pero algunas reparaciones no le vendrían mal…por ejemplo, esas maderas de ahí , parecen podridas…- este chico tenia una excelente vista para ver tantos detalles con solo la luz de la luna.

Kaoru tenia ya el puño formado y listo para usarlo, pero se contuvo magistralmente, odiaba que se metieran con su casa , si ella tuviera dinero por supuesto que lo repararía, eso era ovbio ¿no?

-Mejor cierra la boca, y ven que te mostrare tu cuarto-kaoru lo agarro del gi, sin mucha delicadeza y lo arrastro hacia el dojo, primero iría ala cocina, necesitaba velas.

Kenshin, sanosuke y yahiko se quedaron atrás , mirando todo , yahiko era el único alejado de las supocisiones que los otros estaban formando , y como tenia tanto sueño , se despidió y se fue a dormir .Una vez solos sanosuke se acerco a kenshin y le hablo en voz baja…

-¿esto no te parece extraño?-

-¿el que?-

-¿como que el que?, jou-chan siempre golpea o contesta de fea manera si alguien se mete con su casa , pero a keita no le hizo nada , ni le grito …-

-la srta kaoru no siempre reacciona tan violenta...-

- no me vengas con eso, tu también te has dado cuenta y no lo quieres admitir…-

Kenshin empezó a sudar frió – ¿el que?- que sea cualquier cosa, menos lo que estaba pensando.

- que kaoru le tiene favoritismo a ese chico...-

-_"aah, eso..."-_ kenshin suspiro - esta emocionada, porque no lo ve desde hace mucho tiempo…- estaba tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

-¿vas a fingir que no te importa?, si vas a comenzar ese juego trata de ser creíble, tus miradas te desmienten kenshin-, sanosuke frunció el ceño y levanto un poco la voz, kenshin no dijo nada mas.

- kenshin no encuentro las velas, ¿podrías ayudarme?- se escucho las voz de kaoru desde la cocina, sin alzar la mirada kenshin se dirigió a donde kaoru lo llamaba, dejando a sanosuke con un par de cosas mas para decirle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La casa se ilumino tenuemente. Kaoru decidió darle el cuarto de yahiko a keita y yahiko pasaría a dormir con kenshin, junto con sanosuke ,por supuesto que antes kaoru le pidió permiso a kenshin teniendo como res puesta un " no se preocupe srta kaoru"

- te dije que no quería causar molestias- le reprocho keita a su amiga kaoru , cuando veía, con un poco de pesar como yahiko se levantaba sonámbulo arrastrando su futon por el suelo y murmurando .."esta fea , no me deja dormir .." y cosas por el estilo -

-no te preocupes , yahiko es mi alumno y tiene que obedecerme ,además a kenshin no le molesta y el es el dueño de la habitación usurpada..- decía kaoru con diversión al ver a yahiko chocarse con la pared de tan dormido que estaba.

- ¿eres su maestra? , ¿Llegaste tan pronto al puesto de maestra?- keita estaba sorprendido.

-soy maestra auxiliar, mi padre , es el único maestro completo de esta escuela….- a kaoru se le fue apagando la voz , muchos dolorosos recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su mente.

- ya veo – keita no se había percatado del cambio de animo de kaoru – por cierto, ¿le pediste permiso a tu padre para que me quede? , por lo que veo, estamos usando todas las habitaciones, ¿esta de viaje?-

A kaoru se le formo un nudo en la garganta , aunque había pasado años, el dolor no desaparecía por completo – no….., el falleció hace años en una guerra , desde entonces estoy sola-

Keita no lo podía creer , por eso no había visto al señor Kojiro por ningún lado , se arrepintió severamente por la pregunta que hizo y por haberla molestado con el dojo , de seguro fue muy difícil sobrevivir para ella, llevando toda la responsabilidad de una casa a cuestas – kaoru, yo lo siento mucho…- se notaba realmente afligido.- has estado sola todo este tiempo …-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza , mirando el piso – no te preocupes , realmente no he estado tan sola – contesto sonriendo un poco , cuando recordó a sus amigos , especialmente a kenshin.

-lo siento mucho – volvió a repetir keita.

Cuando kaoru se puso derecha para sonreírle y dejarlo tranquilo, se volvió a chocar con un pecho masculino como en el puerto, y fue rodeada, esta vez, por la cintura por unos brazos firmes.

- de verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho, no puedo ni imaginar las cosas que pasaste…..-la vos de keita sonaba muy dulce, muy conciliadora.

Kaoru no respondía al abrazo , estaba sorprendida , la única persona que la consoló de esta forma había sido el doctor Gensai , después nadie mas , solo recibía algunas palmaditas en el hombro y unas simples palabras de consuelo, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido.

-yo…yo...-el abrazo que estaba recibiendo la había desequilibrado, era muy reconfortante , pero se había dado cuenta que a pesar del tiempo, aun necesitaba un poco mas de consuelo – …gracias…- respondió con la voz quebrada, sintiendo como la emoción que tenia por dentro hacia que sus ojos se humedecieran aceptando y correspondiendo el abrazo de keita , aforrándose a el, para disipar el dolor guardado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En una de las esquinas de la casa , dos siluetas se escondían gracias a la poca luz del lugar..

- yo creo que eso es para preocuparse...- le murmuro sanosuke a kenshin, que habían estado observando todo desde ese rincón , pero si era sincero , la escena era mas tierna que romántica.

Aun así, kenshin no pensaba lo mismo, esto realmente se había salido de su control, apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta ponerlos blancos, pero ¿que hacer? , ¿Que hacer si la interesada parecía ser kaoru?,además ahora mas que nunca se daba cuenta que no tenia derecho a nada con ella , su pasado y sus culpas le estaban pesando demasiado y eso era lo que le evitaba actuar. Dejarla libre , era algo que se había negado a hacer y ahora viéndola en brazos de otro , reafirmaba esa idea , pero…. pero, su miedo a ensuciarla con sus manos y sus crímenes lo seguían deteniendo, estaba todo confuso en su mente , su corazón se estaba agitando por el dolor de verla tan lejos y su sangre hervía por la furia de saber que la estaba compartiendo sin proponérselo.

Su sangre hervía como las de un demonio ,…como las de un demonio de ojos dorados.

Fin capitulo 4

_Notas de la Autora:_

_¡Hola! Esta vez si que me demore en actualizar , pero como comencé la universidad , quería entrar de lleno en esta nueva etapa de mi vida… estaba un poco asustada , pera ya me hice muchas amigas y me encanta las materias que tengo , estoy realmente contenta._

_No actualice los capítulos pero si hice un songfic ,(el primero de los muchos que quiero hacer ^_^ ) agradezco a las que lo hayan leído._

_Bueno pasando a este fic , me complique en hacer este capitulo en especial , porque no le encontraba un nombre apropiado , estuve mas de media hora , cambiando títulos y títulos.. Espero que este bien el que quedo finalmente…._

_¿Cómo les esta pareciendo keita hasta el momento? Es el primer personaje que he creado en mi vida y me esta saliendo complicado el muchacho, je. Y ni hablar de la relación de el con kaoru ..^//^_

_En este capitulo ,a sanosuke lo hice mas observativo ya que el va a ser el " secuaz" de kenshin , también vemos las típicas inseguridades de mi pelirrojo favorito , y yahiko va a tener mas participación en los próximos capítulos , por ahora la protagonista es kaoru , voy a dejar que la mimen un poco ..jejeje._

_Algunas opiniones , criticas , ovaciones y felicitaciones..(ja, que creída la chica no?) Todo será bien recibido._

_**Agradezco a:**_

**Tumba de Tomoe: **_¡Amen chica!... jajaja, totalmente de acuerdo contigo, soy de la pareja de "kaoru y kenshin" por siempre , para siempre y eternamente . ¡Viva kaoru señores!.Sobre si habrá alguna pelea no se , keita va a tener muchas cualidades pero no se si la lucha va hacer una de ellas(es que no soy muy buena relatando peleas) pero eso si … keita no es de mami y papi , es un chico muy profundo (tanto así que ni yo lo conozco ^//^) , pero tendré presente tu sugerencia , muchas gracias por seguir mi historia._

**Moonlight:**_ ¿de verdad te encanta?...siii! que feliz soy T-T.., ahora me doy cuenta que todos los capítulos que subo , siempre son a las horas de la madrugada , por ejemplo ahora mismo son las 4:37 de la mañana ,me pregunto¿ porque será?.¬¬ .Ah es que a quien no le gusta ver a mi kenshin enojadito y celoso .. Es algo que nos deben la empresa sony y hasta el mismo watsuki sensei, no crees?^-^…je. Bueno, te agradezco que elijas mi historia para leer ,y sigue escribiendo porfa!!! Te mando muchos besitos._

**Etterna Fanel: **_hola! __te juro que voy hacer todo lo posible para que kenshin lo note , jeje además keita no esta perdiendo el tiempo , aunque creo que lo hace de forma inconciente o no será? …mmm..¬¬ . Kaoru va a ser la protagonista por ahora así que va a ser mima al máximo!! (Que te parece kenshin? , haber si reaccionas!!). Gracias a dios , pude desbloquear los mensajes privados ..(Es que era facilito ..^//^)jeje , pero ahora se que tengo una maestra particular a quien preguntar mis dudas …^-^ gracias por ayudarme y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho también ._

**Hitto**_: hola!! , te juro que tengo mas escenas de kenshin celoso , hasta para tirar pa arriba!!! Jeje , pero todo va a allegar con calma , (porque si no kenshin se me pone loquito , y la que se me arma..¬¬). Gracias por escribir, es un gran apoyo para mi ^-^ te mando besitos._

_Bueno , agradezco a todos los que leen y no se animan a dejar reviews._

_A ya me estaba olvidando…: _

_**¡¡**__**Felices pascuas!!**_

_Que la pasen muy lindo en familia y con amigos, son los mas sinceros deseos de su servidora… _**kirei-bell.**

_Ahora si …¡¡Hasta la próxima!!_


	5. Secretos de esta Convivencia

Kenshin y los demás no me pertenecen , portal motivo los uso prestados para escribir esta historia , sin recibir nada a cambio y esta hecha por pura diversión…

-diálogos-

-"_pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena.

Capitulo 5: Secretos de esta Convivencia

A la mañana siguiente, keita fue el primero en levantarse ,o por lo menos eso creía el ,le había pedido prestado una yukata a kaoru porque tenia mucha flojera de desarmar esas maletas que lo habían hecho sufrir tanto , pero ahora no había vuelta que darle ,tenia que enfrentarse a esos cosotas llenos de ropa.

Las abrió sin ganas y casi con odio para sacar todo su contenido tratando de encontrar , una tolla y sus artículos de aseo , pero a acabo de 10 minitos , el seguía sacando ropa y mas ropa….era como cavar un pozo sin fondo.

-"con tanta ropa que me enviaron tengo como para abrir una tienda por aquí- protesto molesto –esto es obra de kirimi, la exageración es su punto fuerte-

Después de unos cinco minutos mas, encontró lo que estaba buscando, y sin querer se topo con algo que el pensó , con tristeza , había olvidado. La sujeto en sus manos y la acaricio suavemente, casi con amor, olvidando su mal humor de antes. Despues de depositarle un suave beso ,la guardo delicadamente entre las sabanas de su futon ,ya doblado, y agarrando sus cosas se dirigió al baño, que sin mal no recordaba estaba por el lado derecho del dojo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En su habitación, kaoru se encontraba recostada en su futon con la mirada perdida ,estaba recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Keita había sido muy dulce y comprensivo con ella.

Mientras kaoru trataba de tranquilizarse, el acariciaba su espalda y le decía cariñosamente que su padre debía estar junto a su madre en el cielo y que ambos estaban orgullosos de ella y la cuidaban como a su mas grande tesoro .Cuando por fin se tranquilizo y seco su rostro , keita la soltó y le sonrió , dándole palmaditas en la cabeza nuevamente ...-eres una valiente soldadita de la vida kaoru , yo también estoy orgulloso de ti-…le habia dicho antes de desearle buenas noches y retirarse a dormir.

--"_keita es muy dulce aunque no lo parezca, ayer se porto muy lindo conmigo…"- _kaoru se sentía feliz –"_ debería agradecerle, anoche estaba tan conmocionada que no me salían las palabras..."_- se levanto y empezó a desatar su trenza con lentitud –"_hace mucho que no me daban un abrazo, ya había olvidado de lo bien que se siente"- _cepillaba su cabello en toda su extensión , poniendo mas énfasis en las puntas-_"que curioso , es el segundo abrazo que me dan en todo este tiempo y nuevamente me puse a llorar , debería controlar mas mis emociones…"- _se reprocho mentalmente mientras lanzaba su cabello hacia atrás y empezaba a desvestirse –_" me pregunto si keita pensara que soy una llorona…, no , no creo …el también parecía afectado.."- _se coloco con cuidado la ropa interior y se envolvió con el mismo kimono que uso el día anterior, busco la cinta para su pelo y con ayuda de un peine empezó hacerse su clásica coleta –_"¿Cómo le puedo agradecer?, quisiera darle algo, pero no se que…"-._

Unos fuertes ruidos que provenían de la cocina llamaron su atención – ¿que le habrá pasado a kenshin?¿tendrá problemas con el desayuno?- antes de salir del cuarto para ir a ver a su lindo pelirrojo, se le ocurrió una idea – ¡claro, el desayuno! , ya se que es lo que le haré…- y muy emocionada se dirigió a su armario para buscar en el ,una receta que Tae le había regalado timepo atrás.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-maldición- murmuro kenshin mientras levantaba un par de ollas que había dejado caer.

La noche anterior había sido una de las peores de toda su vida. Si no hubiera sido por sanosuke, anoche habría ocurrido una verdadera masacre , pero una masacre de una sola persona.

¿Porque ahora que estaba tan tranquilo al lado de su kaoru viviendo una vida tranquila, sin mucha problemas a su alrededor, tenia que aparecer este muchacho? No es que no le agradara del todo, pero ¿Por qué tenia que estar cerca de kaoru? ¿Porque tenia que tocarla?¿porque no se mantenía alejados como los otros?.

- porque este es especial – hizo una mueca de fastidio –…es especial para kaoru – se sentía dolido.

No estaba acostumbrado a una situación así, por una parte se sentía celoso, muy celoso, pero por otra parte se sentía ridículo. Keita apenas llevaba horas en el dojo, y el ya estaba hecho una fiera. No sabia los motivos de porque la abrazo, quizás no había ni siquiera motivos y solo fue un simple abrazo de amistad, pero el ya estaba ahí, creyéndose la tragil victima de un cruel engaño por una relación sentimental que no existía.

Suspiro largamente.

-Oh señor himura, no sabia que usted era un hombre madrugador-

Kenshin se sorprendió ante la vos de keita, no había sentido su presencia en ningún instante. Se giro para ver al chico que estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina mirándolo con curiosidad.

-siempre me levanto a esta hora para preparar el desayuno, es la costumbre-

-Pero… ¿kaoru no es la que cocina?-

-la srta kaoru se ocupa de cosas más importantes-

- ya veo…-

El silencio se poso en el lugar, keita se sentía incomodo, ese pelirrojo le hacia sentir bastante incomodo.

-he..¿Que tal durmió anoche?- keita no sabia que decir para salir de esa situación, asi que decidió preguntar lo primero que le vino a la mente

- no muy bien- kenshin no tenia muchas ganas de conversar, y en especial con el , pero lo ocultaba debajo de un rostro apacible - en toda la noche estuve pensando en algo que vi y que me dejo con muy mal humor…-

-que mala suerte tiene…-

-si, se puede decir…-

Y nuevamente el silencio reino, keita desvió la mirada y trato de encontrar algo interesante en una de las paredes de la cocina, mientras kenshin se quedo observándolo.

Keita estaba completamente nervioso, sentía que las anteriores palabras del pelirrojo lo estaban acusando indirectamente de algo que no tenia ni la menor idea de que era. Miro de reojo a kenshin y se dio cuenta que este no dejaba de observarlo, aparte de los nervios, empezó a enojarse y estaba apunto de estallar a gritos , diciendo varias cosas que no le gustarían al pelirrojo.

- ¡Keita!, ¡Kenshin! ¡Buenos días!- kaoru apareció en la cocina muy animada, por poquito mas y no daba saltitos de alegría. Keita disimuladamente suspiro aliviado.

- buenos días srta kaoru- kenshin le dedico una de esas sonrisas que solo mostraba cuando estaba kaoru cerca, cambiando de actitud sorprendentemente, provocando que keita lo mirara de reojo muy extrañado.

- kenshin...- kaoru paso de largo sin mirar al otro chico y se coloco frente al pelirrojo – ¿te sientes bien?-

- ¿oro?-

-es que escuche tantos ruidos en la cocina que pensé que te estaba pasando algo- lo miro preocupada.

Kenshin casi se derrite de amor – estoy bien, no se preocupe, se me cayeron un par de cosas , eso es todo-

- pero tu nunca dejas caer las cosas, eres muy cuidadoso , ¿ de verdad estas bien? ¿No me estas mintiendo kenshin?- la vos de kaoru sonó dulcemente preocupada.

Kenshin volvió a sonreírle y se reprimió las ganas de acariciar el rostro – claro que no srta kaoru, estoy bien , no se preocupe tanto por mi ,por favor- sus manos ardían por acariciarla , pero usando todo el autocontrol que tenia, cerro sus manos en puños y se clavo las uñas.

-tu sabes que siempre quiero que estés bien , es imposible que no me preocupe- kaoru tenia mil sensaciones dentro de ella ,quería abrasarse a kenshin en ese mismo instante , hacerle saber que lo que decía era cierto , ella nunca dejaría de preocuparse porque lo amaba demasiado.

Keita miraba muy seriamente la escena analizando la situación, kaoru prácticamente se le estaba entregando a ese pelirrojo y este no hacia nada. Y eso era lo que no entendía, ¿porque no hacia nada? , si a millares de distancia se notaba que este pelirrojo estaba enamorado de su amiga kaoru.

_-"ambos están enamorados y los dos se contienen, ¿porque?"-_ keita estaba muy extrañado.-esteee…buenos días kaoru-

-¡Ah! ¡Hola keita! Antes de venir pase por tu habitación y ya no estabas – kaoru se giro a verlo, un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de decirle a kenshin.

- es que tenia que asearme ,y salí al baño-

-¿recuerdas donde esta?-

-por supuesto, esta casa no guarda secretos para mi – se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a kaoru – y espero que cierta persona tampoco lo haga -. A pesar de que kaoru se este entregando prácticamente a kenshin, eso no quería decir que ella también se este conteniendo en sus acciones, ¿que era lo que estaba pasando en esa casa? , sin duda se lo preguntaría a kaoru.

- ¿persona? ¿que? ¿Que secretos quieres saber?- kaoru lo miraba totalmente despistada.

-olvídalo, después te lo explicare bien-

-srta kaoru ¿porque se levanto tan temprano? , aun no termino del todo el desayuno- pregunto kenshin para llamar nuevamente su atención

- es que quiero hacer algo especial para el desayuno kenshin, tengo una receta que me dio tae y quiero prepararla- dijo muy contenta.

- ¿que no era que tu no cocinabas?- pregunto keita.

- ¡si cocino!-kaoru alzo la vos con mucha convicción- solo que estoy aprendiendo y todavía no lo hago muy bien- termino un poco apenada.

Keita lo miro desconfiado, si no recordaba mal, yahiko había dicho algo de intoxicarse comiendo la comida de kaoru.

- ¿lo hace muy mal?- le pregunto a kenshin, olvidando la situación tensa que antes había vivido con el.

Kaoru automáticamente se giro para ver directamente a kenshin y esperar su respuesta. El pelirrojo se sentía entre la espada y la pared, a el no le gustaba mentir , pero por nada del mundo quería lastimar y dejar mal parada a su kaoru .Tenia un problema.

- bueno…la srta kaoru va mejorando su cocina con cada día que pasa y eso que no es de practicar mucho- kaoru lo miraba con una felicidad inmensa – por lo menos los perros de los vecinos ya no se enferman por comer esa comida – exactamente no era la mejor respuesta para salir del problema, la felicidad de kaoru se hizo humo y dio paso a su enojo ultra peligroso.

- y ¿ustedes ya no se enferman?- keita había preguntado sin mala intención, pero no se lo tomo así una furioso y ofendida kaoru.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza – hemos creado unos anticuerpos muy resistentes hacia esa comida…- otro que lo decía sin mala intención, pero aun así , metió mas leña al fuego de una furiosa kaoru.

- ya veo…-keita estaba muy serio analizando lo que le había dicho kenshin, y poniéndose las manos en la cadera , tomo una pose trágica

- ¿justo ahora que estoy yo quieres practicar? y ¿si me enfermo?....que cruel eres kaoru- había terminado con una voz de reproche infantil. Kaoru llego a sus límites.

- ya cállense ustedes dos…. ¡¡Par de idiotaaas!!- y usando toda su fuerza de kendoka, kaoru los agarro a los dos juntos y los lanzo hacia una de las paredes del patio ,para después cerrar la puerta de la cocina descargando todo su enojo.

Kenshin y Keita habían quedado desparramados en el piso ,después de despegarse de la pared, semi inconcientes y llenos de escombros.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Srta kaoru donde esta lo especial que cocino?- pregunto un recuperado kenshin , acostumbrado a esas reacciones por parte de kaoru.

- estoy esperando que se enfríen , después las traeré-contesto kaoru que estaba menos molesta que antes.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, después de que kaoru uso la cocina.

A kenshin le toco la tarea de limpiar el desastre que había dejado en la cocina, la niña de sus ojos, pudo terminar el desayuno y cuando estaba empezando a preparar la mesa, un fuerte olor a quemado lo alerto , estaba por abrir el horno, cuando una desesperada kaoru llego y lo volvió aventar hacia el patio , pero esta vez con menos fuerza y se encerró en la cocina nuevamente.

- oh no, la fea cocino…- murmuro yahiko con el cuenco de arroz en sus manos.

-entonces es mejor comer rápido eh irnos, antes de que nos obligue a probar lo que hizo - le contesto sanosuke inclinándose para quedar a la altura del niño.

- ¡¡ya los escuche!!...son unos mal agradecidos, siempre me esfuerzo para que mi comida les guste pero lo único que saben hacer es quejarse y quejarse …- les grito kaoru apuntándoles con el dedo.

- no es que seamos mal agradecidos kaoru, pero es que la cocina no se te da y tu sigues insistiendo para terminar teniendo comida espantosa…como siempre- contesto sanosuke llenándose la boca de los manjares que preparo kenshin.

Kaoru se sintió dolida con esas palabras , ella seguía insistiendo , no para molestarlos , si no porque quería prepararles cosas ricas , hacerlos felices con sus comidas como lo hacia kenshin , todo lo que ella hacia lo hacia por ellos , ¿porque nunca notaban el esfuerzo que hacia ,en vez de echarle en cara que se volvió a equivocar?

¿Y que es lo que cocinaste? si se puede saber…- pregunto keita sosteniendo una bolsita de hielo en su cabeza, el no estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de kaoru y se había sorprendido mucho al saber que su amiga tenia la fuerza de cinco hambres.

- unas galletas- contesto sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿galletas?- preguntaron al unísono kenshin , yahiko y sanosuke.

- eso es muy fácil de preparar , de seguro te quedaron bien…- contesto keita , tratando de animarla.

- no se si saben bien, pero se me quemaron un poquito…-kaoru jugaba con sus dedos un poco avergonzada, parecía una niña chiquita.

-Bueno, a mi siempre me gustaron las galletas bien cocidas , es mejor eso, a que estén crudas-

- ¿de verdad?- esta vez a kaoru le brillaban los ojos.

- claro – sonrió suavemente.

- entonces voy a traerlas ahora- kaoru se levanto como un resorte y salio rápido a traer las galletas de jengibre que había hecho.

- amigo, no sabes en lo que te metiste - sanosuke miraba a keita con una mueca lastimera.

- kaoru cocina terriblemente mal- yahiko lo miraba de la misma manera.

- ¿Cómo que están exagerando mucho , no creen?- dijo , dejando suavemente la bolsita de hielo en la mesa , y volviendose a colocar la boina.

- ya vas a probarlo por ti mismo- sanosuke se bebió de un solo trago su taza de te – te va a doler el estomago por una semana.

Cuando keita estaba por replicar apareció kaoru con una bandeja en manos donde estaban las galletitas prolijamente ordenadas, lastima que no se podía decir lo mismo de las galletas en si .Estaban quebradas , de un color demasiado fuerte por un lado y por el otro ligeramente negras. El aroma también no era muy alentador. El dulce aroma de genjibre había sido reemplazado por olor a quemado y a otras cosas que no sabia descifrar.

- mira aquí están – kaoru dejo la fuente en la mesa , justo al frente de keita.

- vaya kaoru, estas galletas parecen sobrevivientes de una guerra…-

-¡¡Oye!!- kaoru frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-oro…, srta kaoru puso el horno demasiado fuerte - comento kenshin , tratando de no respirar el aroma de esas galletas , si no se equivocaba ,algunas de ellas olía a pimienta.

- si, se me hizo muy difícil controlar los leños del horno- los ánimos de kaoru habían vuelto a caer.

-bueno, quizás para la próxima vez no te queden tan feos, sigue intentando – keita le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro , para animarla.

- ¿no las vas a comer?- la voz de kaoru se parecía a la de una niña de 5 años.

- no creo que se puedan- miro de reojo a las galletas, de verdad que daba miedo probarlas.

- pero… yo las hice especialmente para ti- kaoru cerros los puños sobre su kimono, pensó que por lo menos lo probaría- me esforcé mucho para que salgan bien, pero fue un desastre como todo lo que hago - su voz sonaba muy lastimera.

Keita quedo sorprendido, pero cuando iba a preguntar la razón de porque las galletitas, noto en las manos de kaoru pequeñas quemadura y cortecitos. Alzo los ojos y se la quedo mirando.

_-"¿especialmente para ese?"- _kenshin, se puso muy serio, kaoru solo preparaba cosas especiales para el, o por lo menos eso era antes. ¿Que le había hecho este tipo ,para que de la noche a la mañana ,ella le prestara tanta atención? _– "estas pisando terreno peligroso chico, yo a kaoru no la comparto con nadie…"- _pensó kenshin, mientras empuñaba los palitos como si fuera un cuchillo, inconcientemente.

-que lastima kaoru, nos moríamos por comer tus galletas , pero ni modo…,¿ porque no te las llevas a si terminamos de desayunar?- sanosuke sonreía nervioso , era el único que percataba un aura violenta proveniente del pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su lado.

- esta bien – kaoru sentía ganas de llorar , otra vez se llevo una decepción .Cuando estaba sujetando la fuente , lista para alzarla , keita le agarro las manos.

- ¡no te las lleves! , que mal educada eres- le dijo keita mirándola un poco serio – nunca te dijeron que se retira los paltos cuando se termina de comer no cuando se va a empezar a hacerlo-todos lo miraron sorprendidos , hasta kenshin.

- pero…tu dijdite que no quería s- kaoru lo miraba entre triste y sorprendida.

- yo dije que lo sigas intentando y que parecían que no se podían comer, en ningún momento dije que no las quiero - dijo mientras presionaba la fuente en la mesa , para que kaoru dejara de intentar levantarlo.- vamos, siéntate que tengo hambre - le hizo unas señas con la mano y ella se sentó.

- pero si las vez muy feas no tienes que comerlas…-aunque kaoru se lo decía, por dentro se estaba empezando a emocionar.

- dijiste que están hachas para mi y por mi ¿no? - keita agarro una de esas galletas y las miro fijamente , un poco desconfiado - además esas quemaduras y cortes no se hicieron solas – se giro a verla y le sonrío – no pienso desperdiciar tan linda muestra de afecto , pero eso si tráeme un vaso grande de agua-.

Kaoru no cabía de alegría , estaba feliz , muy feliz .Keita respiro hondo y se metió sin mucha ceremonia la galleta en la boca , empezó a masticarla y ahí es, cuando sintió que la garganta se le calentaba ,la lengua le ardía y varios sabores de mal gusto se formaban en su boca. La cara del pobre chico era toda una poesía , estaba rojo , cerraba y abria los ojos tratando de tragar y de que no le salten las lagrimas. Respirando varias veces , trato de componerse.

- kaoru, estan horribles…- dijo mientras agarraba otra galleta.

Kaoru no se enojo , es mas, sonrió dulcemente ,con lo que le había dicho y aunque haciendo caras de asco se estaba comiendo las galletas , ella se sentía emocionada , por fin alguien valoraba su comida ,le agradecía el esfuerzo aunque este feo lo que preparo y lo mas importante, no hería sus sentimientos.

- kaoru y ¿mi agua?- pregunto keita, con los ojos llorosos, después de comerse la segunda galleta.

- ya voy – se levanto y lo miro con tierna alegría- me dijiste un vaso grande ¿no?-

-mejor tráeme un balde lleno de agua, por favor- contesto, mientras agarraba la tercera galleta.

Kaoru fue y volvió en un santiamén, se sentó al lado de keita y fue sirviéndole agua, cada vez que el se lo pedía.

Los tres espectadores miraban lo sucedido con mucha sorpresa, kaoru se veía radiante, feliz, como si algo extremadamente bueno le hubiese pasado, podían ver en sus ojos un brillo hermoso producto de la emoción . ¿ Tan feliz la hacia que alguien coma su comida? Quizás no sea eso .., quizás sea ,que alguien le agradezca y no se burle de ella ,que no le eche en cara su gran defecto de no saber cocinar y que alabe su convicción de mejorar ,que ni siquiera era por ella , sino lo hacia por ellos ,todo lo hacia era por ellos.

Yahiko y sanosuke, sintieron una punzada de remordimiento en el pecho ,se sentían muy miserables de haber lastimado a una persona tan buena como kaoru , se sentían tan poca cosa que no se atrevían a agarrar ni una sola galleta y decirle a kaoru que estaba mejorando cada día mas , aunque no fuera cierto.

El único que pensaba y sentía diferente era un pelirrojo quede tanto apretar los palitos los había roto , otra vez sentía la sangre hervir _"- ¿pero que te crees niño estupido? No eres el único al que Kaoru le hace cosas especiales , te sientes la gran cosa , porque ahí la tienes, viéndote con la misma devoción con la que me miraba a mi"- _kenshin escondió su mirada bajo su pomposo flequillo y volvió a clavarse las uñas en la palmas de sus manos , para tranquilizar sus instintos.

- kenshin, se que esto te molesta pero no es el momento…- sanosuke le susurro casi en el oído a kenshin, aprovechando que nadie lo miraba.- no creas cosas que no son, jou-chan te sigue amando solo a ti-

Kenshin miro de reojo a sanosuke, advirtiéndole que estaba de mal humor. Sanosuke se alejo un poco turbado , definitivamente , kenshin daba miedo.

_-"que se largue rápido…que estar tan cerca de ella le va a costar la vida"-_ pensó un furioso kenshin mientras sus ojos casi dorados camuflados por su flequillo, miraban a keita como si fuera su presa, listo para matarlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hora y media después, keita se encontraba sentado en unos de los bancos de piedra que estaban por en el patio del dojo . Miraba con mucha tranquilidad lo que pasaba a su alrededor , sanosuke estaba de pie al lado de kenshin que se encontraba lavando la ropa en cuclillas , yahiko esperaba a kaoru que había ido a escribirle una nota al Sr. Maekawa pidiendo disculpas por faltar estos días . Su mirada se volvió a posar en kenshin, lo miraba fijamente, observaba su vestimenta, sus facciones, su rostro…algo que le de la explicación de porque se ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba cerca de el, pero no encontraba nada, absolutamente nada. Era amable , servicial , prudente y para colmo parecía mujer ,por la contextura delgada y baja que tenia. Pero había momentos en que hacia que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, como por ejemplo, todo el tiempo que estuvieron desayunando , estuvo sepulcralmente callado y despedía un aura un tanto violenta , hasta incluso se atrevía a decir que un aura asesina.

Keita agito la cabeza levemente, en negación-"_ya estoy delirando, pero es un tipo muy raro, ¿será así siempre_?- se inclino y dejodescansar su cabeza en las palmas de su manos _-"¿de donde lo habrá conocido kaoru? , No parece tener malas intenciones, y se ve que kaoru es su adoración , aunque no se lo diga…"- _para ese momento kaoru le había entregado la pequeña nota a yahiko y después se había dirigido donde kenshin para avisarle que saldría toda la mañana .El bajito pelirrojo se puso automáticamente de pie y le dio unas veinte recomendaciones ,a los que kaoru contestaba con sonrisas suaves..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- bueno kenshin…- kaoru rodó los ojos burlonamente, algunas veces kenshin era graciosamente exasperante - ya me voy ¿si? , nos vemos dentro de poquitas horas- le dijo sonriéndole.

- valla con cuidado por favor, no se demore mucho – le dijo kenshin antes de verla acercarse a ese amigo suyo.

- ¿te han dicho que estas mas loco que antes?- le dijo sanosuke, que por poco se duerme escuchando todas las exageradas recomendaciones de kenshin.

Kenshin hizo caso omiso a sanosuke y volvió a ponerse en cuclillas para lavar la ropa. Sanosuke miro a kaoru y a keita que se ponía de pie y se dirigían muy sonrientes hacia la calle, atravesaron el portón y desaparecieron.

- bueno, ahora si, no te negaras a hablar conmigo ¿verdad kenshin?- dijo sanosuke muy serio.

Kenshin solo levanto la mirada y se la sostuvo a sanosuke, para luego sonreír suavemente – ¿de que?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- ¿a donde vamos a ir primero?- pregunto kaoru animada.

-a cualquier lado donde podamos conversar en paz- contesto con simpleza.

- ¿que? , pero si eso podíamos hacerlo en el dojo- le contesto kaoru extrañada.

-no , en el dojo no , quiero preguntarte un par de cosas, que de seguro son privadas para ti – la miro de reojo y sonrió , kaoru lo miraba sin entender - como por ejemplo , ¿desde cuando estas enamorada de ese pelirrojo?-

- ¿qu...que?- kaoru se sonrojo furiosamente y abrió grandes los ojos – yo no …yo ..¿Como lo supiste?-

- hay muchas cosas que uno se entera observando –volvió a mirar hacia el frente – es una convivencia un tanto extraña lo que tiene ustedes, parecen que guardan algunos secretitos - sonrió de medio lado – secretos que voy a ir descubriendo , porque parecen que son especiales – la miro de lado – y tu ya sabes… – le guiño un ojo y le dedico una sonrisa muy seductora – que a mi me encanta lo especial.-

Fin capitulo cinco.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_¡_

_¡Hola a todos!! , no saben que dura fue estas semanas que no tuve Internet , estaba de lo mas aburrida...T-T para colmo el teléfono tampoco andaba , me sentía severamente incomunicada…_

_Pero al fin la compañía de teléfono se digno en venir y asunto arreglado…aaah ¡¡que alegría!!._

_Aunque me haya justificado, perdonen la demora._

_Bueno pasemos a este capitulo ,¿que tal esta ?no se porque , pero no me convence mucho, quizás sea porque lo cambie varias veces…mmm , o es por lo que estaba frustrada de no tener Internet para subirlo una vez lo termine..no se , ustedes ayúdenme ^-^._

_Les cuento, que la escena de las galletas, originalmente la había creado para un fic que tenia ganas de escribir de ranma ½ ( por todo eso de que ranma desprecia la comida de akane y demás ) pero no me pareció mala idea ponerla en este fic ,solo que haciéndolo mas sencillo._

_Bueno ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos:_

_**Moonlight:**_

_aaaH yo me volví adicta a tus reviews!!! El día que no me dejes uno, me voy a poner a llorar hasta que tenga una deshidratación masiva..XD .jaja. , chica ,también veo que eres adicta a un kenshin celoso ..(adicción que se contagia mortalmente XD) pero a quien no , es que es tan liiindo *¬*….jeje .te espero en el otro capitulo , para emocionarme con tus reviews XD. Mil besitos!!!_

_**Kislev – sempai:**_

_hola!! , a mi me gusta que te haya gustado ^-^.je. Es verdad, ahí muchos misao–aoshi, hasta tal punto que me atrevo a decir, que ahí mas de ellos que los de mi kenshin y kaoru. Respeto los gustos de todos, pero nunca se me ocurre alguna historia de estos dos, como en el anime y la historieta no profundizan tanto a estos personajes, no me llamaron la atención tanto …¬¬ . Creo que yo por lo menos , voy a escribir mas sobre kenshin y kaoru (quizás un kenshin , kaoru y kenji ^^). Como lo dije antes, Kaoru es un personaje sin lustrar y yo le voy a sacar brillo!! Jeje. Gracias por elegir esta historia, a mi me gustan mucho también las tuyas ^-^. Besitos para ti _

_**Etterna Fanel**_

_**: **__oooh , tu humilde opinión se me hace muy conocida…je. Yo también creo que lo hace inconciente , por que es su forma de ser , dice lo que piensa y siente , es un gran chico ..(Estoy muy orgullosa de mi creación ^^ jeje).¿ Sabes que?.. Me encantan tus reviews ¡!! , eres una de las que siempre están , muchas gracias T-T…, espero seguir bien y por este camino , hay veces que se me entre mezclan las tramas , ósea escribo cosas que deberían ir en otro capitulo y me vuelvo loca ..XD debo rehacer todo..¬¬ (puramente novata)… Gracias por la deseada de suerte, la estoy necesitando jeje. Cuídate , besitos para ti. ^^_

_**Hit-Chan**__: _

_gracias!! , bueno ahora no lo pude actualizar prontito , por motivos técnicos ..XD , pero ya esta solucionado. Este capitulo lo hice mas larguito como en compensación..je . Espero que este , también te resulte interesante ^-^. Una preguntita..¿ Cuando vas a seguir con " la sonrisa perdida"? es que a mi si me gusto mucho …no la abandones por favor T-T. Bueno ,gracias por seguir leyendo, te mando muchos besitos._

_**Migue:**_

_miguel , no me iba a poner a llorar si no pasabas , que exagerado ¬¬ , pero gracias por el apoyo ..(Aunque sea medio obligado) jeje , bueno amigo mió ,a ti te veo muy seguido ,así que los besos te los doy en persona XD…jeje._

Bueno gracias a todos por leer esta historia .

Gracias a los que leen y no se animan a dejar reviews …

Sin nada mas …

¡¡¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!!


	6. ¿ Para que estamos los amigos?

- diálogos -

- _"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena

Capitulo seis : ¿Para que estámos los amigos?

La mañana iba pasando tranquilamente en el dojo , bueno , quizás no tan tranquila para sanosuke..

- kenshin, ¿podrías dejar de evadirme?-

-¿oro? Sano, nadie te esta evadiendo-

-¡¡ entonces mírame de frente y escúchame!!- sanosuke estaba que echaba chispas , hace mas de una hora que estaba tratando de que su pelirrojo amigo le prestara atención – ¡hay un tema de conversación pendiente y tu te haces el idiota!-

- es que estoy ocupado en estos momentos, vuelve mas tarde – kenshin paso de largo a sanosuke con una sonrisa boba , tenia su tipica carita de "no me importa nada y vivo feliz en este maravilloso mundo".

Sanosuke , otro personaje que su principal característica no es la paciencia , estaba harto de ser ignorado. Agarroal pelirrojo por detrás de su gi y usando una gran parte de su fuerza , estampillo al pobre hombre en el piso , haciendo que la tina con la ropa lavada , llena de agua ,cayera sobre el.

-orooo..oro – kenshin parecía un muñequito tirado en el mojado piso , con sus lindos ojos en espiral y la ropa lavada regada en todo el piso.

- ¡¡ eso te pasa por hacerte el tonto conmigo!!- le grito sanosuke.

El pelirrojo se sentó y miro con gran tristeza toda la ropa que habia lavado , había sido un esfuerzo inútil –oro… ahora tengo que lavar todo esto otra vez….- dijo haciendo pucherito.

- olvida tu tarea de ama de casa por un momento quieres-

Kenshin miro a su amigo , que le extendía una mano para levantarse – ¿que quieres saber?- pregunto una vez parado , tratando de exprimirse el agua de las mangas de su gi.

-para comenzar, ¿Qué opinas de keita?-

- ¿del amigo de la srta kaoru?- sanosuke, solo asintió.

- parece una buena persona- lo dijo sin muchas ganas.

-¿Qué mas?-

-nada más-

-¿seguro?-

- si -

- ¿de verdad?

-sanosuke ¿a donde quieres llegar?- pregunto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero sin mirar al ex luchador.

-a ningún lado, solo quería saber tu opinión- sanosuke se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente – parece que te molesta hablar de el..-

Kenshin no dijo nada

- ¿te molesta su presencia?-

- aunque me molestara, es invitado de la srta kaoru-

- ósea ¿que si te molesta?-

Kenshin se irguió y miro a sanosuke -¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-

- por la forma en que te estas comportando – el otro puso cara de no comprender – vamos kenshin, a mi no me engañas, si no fuera por mi ,anoche ese muchacho hubiera pasado a ser compañía de buda- el pelirrojo hizo una mueca- y en el desayuno ni te digo , pensé que te lanzarías sobre el en cualquier momento-

Kenshin desvió la mirada de sanosuke , no tenia ninguna excusa para encubrirse.

- sanosuke, por favor, la srta kaoru no debe enterarse-

- pues claro que no, imagínate si le digo que tu quieres acabar con su amigo- sonrió – se va poner histérica-

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a levantar la ropa del suelo – ¿crees que exagero?-

-un poco…- saco de su bolsillo, el hueso de pescado y se lo metio a la boca – pero creo que soy un poco culpable de que estés así-

- ¿culpable?-

- si, al principio pensé que este tipo tenia otras intensiones con jou-chan , pero me di cuenta de que no , solo pretende ser un amigo mas- mordió con fuerza el hueso de pescado – incluso , creo que me esta dando lecciones de como ser amigo- dijo un poco fastidiado.

- no te entiendo… ¿lecciones?- pregunto kenshin mientras colocaba la ropa de nuevo en la tina de madera.

Sanosuke se sintió un poco avergonzado – no te preocupes por eso ahora , te lo contare después-

El pelirrojo miro raro a su mejor amigo, pero dejo pasar el tema – ¿entonces porque te sientes culpable?-

-por lo que te dije, pensaba que keita pretendía a kaoru y que kaoru se estaba dejando cortejar- El ex luchador siguió a kenshin hasta el pozo de agua donde , de cuclillas ,volvía a lavar la ropa- te estaba aconsejando mal-

- no creo que te estés equivocando en eso de que la srta kaoru se este dejando cortejar- dijo totalmente pesimista , mientras estrujaba una prenda- se la ve muy cómoda con el-

- igual que cuando esta conmigo o yahiko , no puedes dejar que los celos te dominen y te nuble la vista-

- ¿celos?- kenshin dejo de lavar y miro asustado a sanosuke al verse descubierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Me crees tan tonto para no darme cuenta?- dijo con un tono ofendido – lo tuyo es 100% celos-

-oro..sanosuke , yo no sabia que…-

- ¿que eras demasiado obvio? – se estaba burlando y kenshin tenia una cara de verdadero pánico – pero no te asustes , creo que nadie mas se a dado cuenta-

- la srta kaoru…-

- ¿jou-chan?, claro que no, esta muy entretenida con keita…- mala selección de palabras, kenshin fruncio el ceño y miro enojado a sanosuke.

– no quise decir lo que estas pensando kenshin, no te lo tomes así- sano , se puso de cuclillas y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- es solo un amigo , dale mas tiempo y te convencerás tu mismo , no es bueno que seas así de cerrado , a pasado solo una noche y media mañana en el dojo – sonrió conciliadoramente

Kenshin se fue relajando suavemente, sanosuke tenia mucha razón , se estaba apresurando demasiado – debo tomármelo con mas calma ¿no?-

-¡¡exacto!!- sanosuke sonrió- no tienes que ser tan egoísta , aprende a prestar a jou-chan- le giño un ojo , divertido – ella te ama , ha hecho muchas cosas por ti , no te va a olvidar tan fácilmente-

El pelirrojo dejo de sonreír y suspiro largamente- no me merezco su amor y no merezco amarla- hundió las manos en el agua, bajando la mirada – pero aun así…-

-kenshin…- interrumpió sanosuke que quedo mirando al pelirrojo ,este se asusto cuando el ex luchador lo agarro fuertemente por los hombros y lo levanto sacudiéndolo - ¡¡¡ kenshin!!! Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que amas a jou-chan, ¡¡¡por fin lo aceptaste!!!-

- oro… pelirrojo estaba siendo sacudido sin piedad por un eufórico sano – sanosuke…todavía quiero vivir…-

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Claro!- lo soltó para abrazarlo por los hombros- ¡ese es mi kenshin!¡carajo!- empezó a despeinarlo rudamente- , ya me tenias asqueado con estar siempre negándolo-

Kenshin sonrió ante la felicidad de sano , sin duda , era su mejor amigo , siempre en las buenas y en las malas.

- sanosuke ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie- dijo una vez liberado del abrazo del ex luchador.

Lo miro resignado – sabría que me pedirías algo así , pero no te preocupes no seré yo el que divulgue el mensaje , esta confesión tiene que salir de tu propia boca-

- que te lo haya dicho a ti, no quiere decir que me confesare- hablo con una voz neutra, casi sin emoción-

-¿Qué quieres…decir?- sanosuke entrecerró los ojos, mirando directamente a kenshin , sabia lo que vendría ahora.

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero , ella esta mas segura si esta lejos de mi ,yo solo debo cuidarla- no tenia que adivinar ,para saber que sanosuke en estos mismos momentos tenia ganas de golpearlo.

- ya comenzaste con lo mismo…- lo miro enojado.

-es que yo no la mere…-

- ¡ya cállate!, me se tu discursito de memoria- se paso una mano por el rostro exasperado- no me arruines el momento kenshin , deja tus estupidos lamentos , tus estupidas ides y tu estupida forma de ser para después-

En vez de sentirse ofendido, sonrió – oro… no creo ser tan estupido sano-

- si lo eres amigo mió , créeme que si lo eres – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, los dos sonriendo. Kenshin podía sentir todo el apoyo de sano , aunque este nos e lo dijera en palabras , aparte de tener la mayor suerte de su vida, que fue haber conocido a kaoru , agradecía también, que la vida le halla puesto un amigo como sanosuke sagara , su mejor amigo y su mano derecha en todo.

- ¿vas a comer en el dojo?-

- por supuesto, debo tenerte vigilado todavía, la vida de alguien depende de mi- lo dijo con burla- pero volveré mas tarde , debo ir donde megumi a que me revisen la mano- y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la salida del dojo.

-¡sanosuke!- Se giro a ver a kenshin que lo llamaba- …gracias, por todo…-

En un principio, sanosuke se sintió incomodo ,no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran , era extraño para el. Kaoru era una de las que lo hacían constantemente y ahora kenshin

. Levanto una mano y sonrió - de nada , ¿para que estámos los amigos? – y se fue.

Kenshin quedo con una sonrisa satisfecha, mucho mas tranquilo después de conversar con sanosuke, se puso en cuclillas para poder lavar la ropa nuevamente y trato de no pensar en kaoru y su amigo.

- mejor me concentro en el almuerzo…- dijo un poco sonriente , cuando de pronto se puso de pie recordando algo muy importante –…la srta kaoru no me dejo dinero para preparar el almuerzo…¿Qué se supone que cocinare?-

y así el pelirrojo se quedo pensando en que podía preparar con unas tres papas , brotes de soja y medio tacita de arroz crudo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Debajo de un gran árbol, en mitad del camino hacia el mercado, kaoru disfrutaba un palito con caramelos que le había comparado keita , se las habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sentados ahí , platicando, recordando viejos tiempos y lo mas importante , kaoru le contaba como era que había conocido a sus amigos , keita la escuchaba entre divertido y asombrado , pero cuando llego a la parte de kenshin se puso serio , exactamente el pelirrojo era el que mas lo interesaba.

Kaoru empezó a contar como lo conoció , evitando la parte del pasado de kenshin y las cosas horribles que sucedieron después.

- que interesante…-keita escucho cada palabra que le dijo kaoru.

- ¿tú crees?-

-sin duda, tienes amigos muy peculiares-

-mas que peculiares, son extraordinarios , son las mejores personas que pude conocer , los quiero mucho- alzo la mirada para perderse en algún punto del bosque – son mi familia , lo único que tengo-

Keita sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga – especialmente al enano pelirrojo-

-¡no le digas así!…-keita se hecho a reír cuando vio la cara de disgusto de kaoru.

- no lo puedo evitar, es que es bajito y pelirrojo kaoru, es de lo mas extraño-

- has repetido como diez veces lo mismo, kenshin no es extraño -

- para ti, porque tu lo mas y es tu héroe hecho príncipe- la miro con burla – aunque es un vagabundo-

- eso no tiene nada que ver – contesto muy sonrojada

- quizás…, pero para mi si es extraño -

-y otra vez con lo mismo – kaoru rodó los ojos - ¿cuando vas a entender que no es extraño?- ya estaba empezando a cansarse- haber dime que es lo que te parece extraño de kenshin-

- su forma de ser-

-¿que vez de extraño en su forma de ser?-

-es demasiado callado, la sonrisa que tienes es como si la fingiera todo el tiempo , como un escudo, además me da miedo-

-¡¿queee?!- si kaoru no lo hubiera visto tan serio a su amigo se hubiera echado a reír-¿ le tienes miedo a kenshin? ,ahora tu, eres el extraño-

Keita solo le dio una leve sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el tronco del árbol- ¿porque le pediste que se quedara en tu casa si no lo conocías?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-¿ah?- le sorprendió la pregunta – es que kenshin por donde lo veas parece una buena persona y me daba un poco de pena que andará tan solo por ahí , prefería que se quedara conmigo-

- y el acepto…- lo había dicho mas para si mismo ,que para kaoru.

- si, ¿ porque?-

- los vagabundos tienen fuertes razones para abandonar la vida, es muy difícil que vuelvan a "retomar el camino" si se puede decir así-

Kaoru lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –

- nada…-

- ¿nada? , contigo nunca es nada ¿Qué quieres decirme?-

- bueno, lo que acabas de decir…pareciera que comprendes mucho a kenshin-

- no es que lo comprenda , pero personas como el ,son un poco predecibles – lanzo con fuerza el palito donde estaban los caramelos – tengo curiosidad por saber que fue de su pasado , de seguro tubo que haberle pasado algo muy fuerte para que abandone todo…-

Kaoru desvió la mirada y suspiro , si tan solo le contara todo lo que kenshin tubo que pasar para encontrar su respuesta a sus crímenes del pasado , para que encontrara el perdón por la muerte de tomoe y lo que ella constantemente lucha , para que la sonrisa de kenshin sea completamente verdadera y pueda ser feliz.

Keita se quedo en silencio y contemplo serenamente a kaoru, parecia que se había metido a su propio mundo , le cedió algunos minutos hasta que por fin decidió hablarle.

- lo sabes ¿no?-

-¿eh? – se dio vuelta a ver nuevamente a su amigo.

-el pasado del pelirrojo – la miro directamente a los ojos- lo sabes y no quieres decírmelo-

- no es que no quiera…pero…- kaoru abrazo sus rodillas y desvió la mirada para ver el cielo azul – aun es muy pronto…-

-¿muy pronto?- lo miro extrañado.

Kaoru enmudeció nuevamente , metiéndose en su mundo , no es que no le tuviera confianza a keita, pero cuando se trataba de kenshin , iba con mucho cuidado , tenia miedo que al contarle su pasado, keita lo trate diferente o lo mire mal por ser un ex asesino, o a ella ,le diga un sermón de porque tiene a alguien tan peligroso en su casa , no lo permitiría , ella cuidaría a kenshin hasta el final de sus días.

Keita miraba la expresión seria de su amiga, sin duda kaoru había cambiado desde que era niña , parecía mucho mas madura , pero sobre todo , parecía que se había vuelto mas depresiva también , ¿será todos estos cambios por kenshin himura?

- entiendo kaoru, aun soy un desconocido , para que me cuentes sobre kenshin- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿que? ¡No!- kaoru se puso de pie , mirando arrepentida a su amigo – por supuesto que no , en ningún momento quise hacerte sentir así-

- no te preocupes- se levanto despacio – yo haría lo mismo si fuera tu , protegería con todas mis fuerzas a la persona que es mas importante para mi , nunca dejaría que la dañaran-

- hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia-

- quizás yo también tenga lo mió – le guiño un ojo , muy divertido – no pienso contarte toda mi vida si recién te veo después de años-

- ¡¡como te atreves a decir que no piensas contarme, si yo he sido la única que ha estado hablando por horas!!- lo señalo acusadoramente – ¡tu no me has dicho nada de ti! ¡Es injusto!-

- jajaja , pensé que no te darías cuenta -

Kaoru hizo una mueca graciosa con la boca, para luego ponerse un poco seria – ¿no te ofendes por no contarte todavía lo de kenshin?-

- te dije que no, me conformo con saber lo que ya se de el-

Kaoru lo miro curiosa- y… ¿que es lo que sabes de el?-

- que es un ex vagabundo, una buena persona, un excelente cocinero , es muy callado , prácticamente es una ama de casa , es muy misterioso, te cuida demasiado y es un espadachín-

-¿como sabes que es un espadachín?- pregunto totalmente sorprendida

-se adivina por la espada ¿no?- la miro burlón – o ¿que? , ¿Me vas a decir que usa la espada para picar las verduras?-

-¡aaay! ¡Claro que no, tonto!- dijo molesta y sonrojada

- jeje , entonces no hagas preguntas tan obvias amiga mía y no me interrumpas que aun no termino-

- ¿aun hay más?-

-no, solo una cosa – miro a kaoru y le acaricio la cabeza – que tu enano pelirrojo vagabundo, esta completamente enamorado de ti-

Kaoru quedo tan estática y sorprendida , como si le hubieran echado un baldazo de agua fría – eso..,eso no es cierto…- dijo una vez se compuso.

-¿que no es cierto?- pregunto keita sorprendido.

-que kenshin esta enamorado de mi, eso no puede ser – keita retiro la mano e la cabeza de Kaoru y la miro seriamente.

-a mi me parece que si ¿Por qué no lo crees?-

Kaoru fue girando lentamente, para no mirar a su amigo – ¿tu porque lo crees? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si apenas estas un día con nosotros?- contraataco ella.

- porque tengo ojo – hablo irónicamente – y las imágenes expresan mas que palabras, el pelirrojo parece derretirse al verte , te tiene mas que cariño ,eso es seguro -

- ¿y no puede ser un cariño al que se le tenga a una hermana pequeña o…a una…hija?- Se notaba fácilmente el miedo en la voz de kaoru.

-¿Qué? – Keita se cruzo de brazos y miro con demasiada extrañeza a su amiga -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si un padre mirara a su hija así , como el te mira , te juro que lo mandarían preso por incesto –

-..que exagerado..- kaoru trato de sonar enojada , pero la ocurrencia que habai dicho keita la hizo sonreír.

- no se porque estas tan negativa pero, el te ama-

Kaoru suspiro - …me gustaría que fuera cierto…-

- y dale con lo mismo..- keita frunció el ceño – kaoru me estas haciendo enojar – dijo tratando de parecer enojado.

- ja - ja , como si fueras muy peligroso..- respondió con total voz de ironia.

-Tan terca como una mula ¿no?-

- ¡no me comprendes porque no has vivido conmigo! – Kaoru se enojo – ¡tu no has estado para ver como el rechaza todos mis intentos para que me acerque a el , lo único que hace es hacerme sentir una inútil ,una niña torpe e indefensa a la que cuida como compensación por el techo y la comida!- termino un pococ agitada

-¿eso hace?-

- todo el tiempo…- lo miro con verdadero dolor en los ojos, pequeñas lagrimas ya formadas, esperando salir.

- bueno, bueno - saco un pañuelo y con mucho cariño se acerco y limpio los ojos de la muchachita – seguro que algún motivo debe tener-

- si la tiene, y una muy estupida…- frunció el ceño.

-parece que hay mucho mas misterio en el pelirrojo que de lo que yo creía – sonrió- cálmate , no quiero que te pongas triste ni de mal humor , vas a arruinar mi paseo por Tokio-

Suspirando - tienes razón , lo siento- trato de sonreír.

- descuida - arreglándose un poco el cabello , se coloco la boina – aun no entiendo bien que es lo que esta pasando , pero espero que me lo cuentes después, para poder ayudarte, por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es consolarte , mimarte y por supuesto , apoyarte en lo que mas necesites -

Kaoru lo miro divertida – ¿tantas cosas vas a hacer por mi?-

- como vez, soy un amigo de lo mejor – contesto con una sonrisa arrogante.- ¿nos vamos ya? El tiempo pasa volando y si no te llevo rápido al dojo , el enano pelirrojo me va a despellejar- y empezó a caminar , kaoru venia detrás de el.

-como puedes decir eso, kenshin no es así-

-Cómo te gusta defenderlo ¿no? – le sonrió picaramente- debes de ser tremendamente celosa , menos mal que no soy mujer-

-¡basta!- kaoru estaba rojita como tomate- ¡no digas tonterías!-

-No son tonterías – tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- tu pelirrojo también es muy celoso-

Kaoru lo miro como si keita estuviera demente – ya te hizo mal el sol o ¿que? , ¿Kenshin celoso?-

-si, ¿ no me puedes decir que no te diste cuenta?- ahora el ,miraba a kaoru como si ella estuviera demente.

- pues claro que no , porque kenshin es el hombre mas tranquilo del mundo – lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

- que sea el hombre mas tranquilo del mundo, no quiere decir que no tenga pasiones, es muy celoso y a mi me consta-

-Y a ti ¿porque?- kaoru lo miraba entre curiosa y sorprendida.

- porque tubo ganas de matarme en todo el desayuno, no estaba muy seguro antes , pero ahora que se que esta enamorado de ti , no me quedan dudas ,es puro celos – la miro con un poco de pánico- y son de los posesivos , los mas peligrosos , no quiero asustarte , pero hasta me atrevo a decir que tu pelirrojo tiene instintos asesinos-

Kaoru lo miro muy sorprendida, ¿como era posible que el supiera…?

- pero tranquila, es mi imaginación, tu pelirrojo no parece un asesino – le sonrió tranquilamente .

-_"si supieras que no estas tan equivocado…"-_pensó kaoru mientras se mordía el labio , un poco preocupada.

- bueno…,hay que olvidarnos de los problemas por ahora y disfrutar este paseito – dijo muy sonriente mientras tomaba con cuidado la mano de kaoru para ir mas rápido – después nos preocuparemos por tu enano pelirrojo-

- gracias por escucharme – dijo mientras adelantaba el paso – en compensación seré la mejor guía que has tenido-

- me conformaría con que dejes de cocinar para mi-

- ¡¡oyeee!!- grito divertida.

-jeje , solo estate feliz y sonriente –apretó cariñosamente su mano – con eso es mas que suficiente-

Kaoru le sonrió enormemente – entonces quedaras muy satisfecho-

- me parece bien-

-keita, creo que te has vuelto mi mejor amigo…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo suave.

-y en un día ¡qué honor!- la miro – pero nunca habíamos dejado de ser buenos amigos ¿eh? Así que no me agradezcas nada de nada .Si no es para apoyarse ¿para que estámos los amigos?- termino con una gran sonrisa.

- pienso exactamente igual- respondió con suavidad , fijándose en el camino que tenia por delante , tomada de la mano de alguien que le daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

Fin capitulo seis.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola ¿Cómo están?._

_Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, pero ya volví ._

_En estos momentos ando muy corta de tiempo, así que no puedo dar lo agradecimientos como me gustaría_

_Agradezco atentamente a:_

**Andreanime , moonglith , etterna fanel y enishi-sempai.**

_Muchísimas gracias por su comentario._

_Espero que este capitulo sea tan interesante como los otros , aunque no halla nadita de romance, ni de celos por parte de nuestro kenshin..XD. (pero sanosuke me quedo muy maduro en este capitulo ¿no?^_^)_

_Sigo contando con su apoyo incondicionalmente._

_Gracias a los que leen y no se animan a dejar reviews._

_Gracias por el apoyo a mi otra historia ^^._

_Y muchas gracias también, a las que deciden poner como favorito a este fic , me hacen sentir muy orgullosa ^^._

_Ahora si, me voy antes de que mi mama me mate…jeje._

_¡¡Hasta la próxima!!_


	7. Princesa

-diálogos-

-_"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena

Capitulo 7: Princesa

-bueno, ya llegamos…-

kaoru y keita miraban una tienda bastante grande que tenia un cartel inmenso de color rojo y letras doradas .Se notaba a simple vista que era un lugar caro , pero a pesar de tanta ostentación el nombre del local era bastante poco imaginativo " kimonos" , tan simple como eso , kimonos.

Ese había sido el primer lugar donde keita le había pedido que lo llevara, el quería comprar kimonos.

-parece un buen lugar, ¿tu siempre compras tus kimonos aquí? –

- no, claro que no – kaoru se sonrojo – este lugar es muy caro, yo me compro algo mas sencillo y que este barato-

- ya veo …- keita quedo mirando el lugar , estaba contando mentalmente cuantos kimonos tenia que comprar – entremos – le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a kaoru y se metían dentro del local.

El lugar estaba repleto de telas, todas de seda exportadas de china Había desde los colores mas suaves y armónicos hasta los colores mas fuetes y chillones. Estaba todo prolijamente ordenado, encima de mesas de madera tallada.

Kaoru estaba embobada, sin duda sus kimonos no le hacían ni la mas mínima competencia a estas bellísimos kimonos, keita tubo que jalarla para que se moviera porque sus pies se habían pegado al recibidor.

- buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- Una señora ya de edad, pero con un porte elegante y un talle esbelto, apareció frente a ellos.

Kaoru la miro discretamente, pero sin previo aviso, fue jalada por keita, dejándola en medio de el y de la dueña del local.

-necesito que le muestre a esta señorita, todos los kimonos nuevos que hayan llegado –dijo con una gran sonrisa – debe escogerlos para una fiesta , ayúdela en lo que mas pueda por favor-

-_"¿eh?"-_ kaoru parpadeo nerviosa cuando la dueña, se inclino un poco y le dio una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza .La mueca que hizo le dio a entender que sus gustos para vestirse dejaba mucho que desear.

-sígame por aquí , por favor- con movimientos casi mecanizados , se adentro a la tienda.

Apretando los puño y tragándose la indignación se voltio a ver a keita – dijiste que los kimonos iban a ser para tu madre y tu hermana ¿porque tengo que elegirlos yo?-

-¿insinúas que un hombre valla a escoger ropa de chicas? .Suficiente hago con estar dentro de una tienda de mujeres, así que ve, confió en ti – dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

-no quiero, esa señora me cae mal-

-kaoru no hagas berrinches y ve por favor…- keita trato de ponerse serio , pero con la cara de disgusto de kaoru esa era una misión imposible.

Cuando kaoru estaba abriendo la boca para objetar, la vos de la dueña la llamo – srta, por AQUÍ, por favor…- mas que un llamado, parecía una orden y por la cara que tenia , se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a esperar.

Con total desgano kaoru le dio una mirada fulminante a keita antes de seguir a esa antipática señora. Siempre imagino que comprar en una tienda para ricos seria muy divertido, pero si todas las vendedoras eran como esa señora, prefería mil veces a los puestos ambulantes que vendían las cosas a mitad de precio y todo de contrabando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de estar por casi una hora eligiendo telas y discutiendo con la dueña , kaoru salio triunfante y con una enorme sonrisa ,había dejado bien en claro que ella era la clienta y por lo tanto tenia toda la razón. Eligio lo que a ella mas le gusto sin tener muy en cuenta las recomendaciones. Por detrás, venia un ayudante del local con las seis cajas de los seis kimonos que eligió, adentro también estaban los obis, las sandalias y los adornos para el cabello.

Keita soltó un suspiro, como podían demorar las mujeres cuando se trataba de elegir ropa, menos mal, que en una de las vendedoras había infundido pena y le habían prestado un banquito, el cual el acepto enseguida.

-perdón por demorar tanto- kaoru se paro frente a el – mira…- dijo señalando las cajas – misión cumplida- termino con una gran sonrisa.

-¿elegiste bien? – keita estaba feliz de que kaoru haya terminado, no veía las horas de irse, había recibido miradas raras de cuanta señora había entrado al local.

- creo que a tu madre y hermana les va a gustar…-

- y a ti ¿cuales fueron las que mas te gustaron?- pregunto, mirando la columna de cajas blancas.

- ¿a mi?..Pues...- kaoru miro las cajas – este y este…- señalo la primera y la cuarta caja – los colores de estos kimonos realmente me encantaron-

- entonces, ¿podría envolver para regalo las cajas por favor? Excepto la primera y la cuarta, esas son de ella- dijo mirando a la dueña, que repentinamente había salido con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué será?

-¡pero, son para tu mama y tu hermana!- lo miro entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-es suficiente que tengan dos cada una, el resto es para ti –

-pero…-

- nada de peros, también mereces verte bonita- sonrió maliciosamente – así, quizás, el enano pelirrojo se deje de dar vueltas y se te eche encima de una vez-

El color rojo de apodero del rostro de la chica – yo…yo… ¡yo no quiero que haga eso!-

- ¿Por qué creo que mientes?...- se acerco al rostro de kaoru con una pose arrogante – te has puesto muy nerviosa, ¿que es lo que has estado imaginando?-

Kaoru trago en seco.

Ante no obtener respuesta, keita se siguió burlando – lo sabia, kaoru eres una pervertida-

-¿queee? ¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tu! , ¡Eres un degenerado! – con tantos nervios y tanta vergüenza, la pobre chica no tubo otra que gritar. Todos los que estaban presentes se giraron a verlos.

Con una ceja alzada y cruzados de brazos, keita recibía muy dignamente todas las miradas llenas de reproche, todas las miradas acusadoras y hasta alguno que otro comentario grotesco hacia su "degenerada" persona, mientras kaoru, simplemente se quería morir, ahora se daba cuenta que debía tomar mas enserio los consejos de kenshin, el tenia toda la razón cuando decía que tenia que ser mas discreta y no tan impulsiva.

Tratando de ocultar su avergonzado rostro con la manga de su kimono, miro a keita muy arrepentida.

- …lo siento…-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- jaja, es mi segundo día en Tokio y ya quede como un abusador de mujeres - aunque su reputación había quedado por lo suelos y su persona había sufrido varias amenazas, keita venia a puras carcajadas desde que había salido de la tienda llamada kimonos.

La que seguía muy avergonzada era kaoru – enserio, lo siento keita, te juro que no volveré a gritar nunca mas..-

- no jures si no vas a poder cumplir, además, fue de lo mas divertido, no te preocupes tanto – dijo, mientras le sonreía.

Kaoru le devolvió el gesto, se sentía mejor al saber que no éstaba enojado con ella.

Iban cruzando la mitad del mercado, cuando Kaoru recordó que en el dojo no había víveres ¡pobre kenshin! De seguro su amado espadachín estaba con los ojos hechos cuadrados de tanto pensar en que cocinar, debía de comprar algunas cosas y dirigirse lo mas rápido que pueda al dojo. Sin previo aviso coloco las cajas que ella llevaba con los kimonos que le acaban de regalar, encima de las cuatro cajas que llevaba keita.

-¡oye! ¡No veo nada!- keita se quejo por la poca delicadeza de su amiga, todas las cajas juntas hacían una columna blanca que le impedía ver y de paso caminar.

-espera aquí, tengo que comprar para cocinar, en el dojo no hay nada y kenshin debe estar desesperado…- kaoru rebusco en su monedero sacando la cuenta mentalmente de lo que tenia que gastar.

-pero no quiero quedarme parado aquí ¡me van atropellar!- que bueno que a kaoru se le ocurriera comprar justo ahora, que el se había quedado de pie en medio de la calle donde pasan los carruajes y las personas lo empujaban como si no existiera.

- entonces camina al lado mió -

- ¡pero si no te veo! tengo un edificio plantado en mis manos y pegado en mi nariz , ¿Cómo quieres que te vea?- estaba irritado , con una venita palpitando en medio de su frente , pero se puso peor cuando hizo el intento de ver a kaoru ,fallando miserablemente.

Kaoru trato de disimular una sonrisa, algunas veces la forma de reaccionar de keita le hacia recordar a sanosuke – bueno, entonces tengo que agarrarte del brazo y listo – se aferro a unos de los brazos del chico, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle caer las cajas de los kimonos – yo te voy a guiar, pero trata de no caerte-

Iban de puesto en puesto, comprando lo primero que kaoru veía, se sentía un poco extraña de estar comprando tomada del brazo de un hombre , en realidad se sentía extraña estar haciendo las compras con un hombre que no fuera kenshin , lo de estar tomada del brazo no tenia importancia .

¿Será enserio lo que dijo keita? ¿Realmente será que kenshin esta enamorada de ella? No quería ilusionarse, por lo menos no más de lo que ya estaba.

Kaoru recibió el kilo de pasta de porotos que había comprado y tomando nuevamente el brazo de keita lo fue guiando fuera del mercado, pronto se dio cuenta que algunas personas la miraban curiosas y en especial a su amigo. Se sonrojo furiosamente al imaginar que el incidente de la tienda de los kimonos se halla esparcido en chismes por toda la ciudad. Se aferro más al brazo de keita y comenzó a caminar mas rápido tratando de escapar a ese mal momento, pero no se dio cuenta que, la misma gente que los estaba mirando empezaba a cuchichear con toda emoción.

- ¿viste eso? Era la chica del dojo kamiya ¿no?- pregunto una señora gorda, con maquillaje exagerado.

- su nombre es kaoru, según lo que se, es huérfana y vive con un niño y un hombre- contesto otra señora muy petiza, con nariz puntiaguda.

-debe ser ese chico, con el que iba, deben ser esposos o novios-

- no, yo conozco al hombre con el que siempre viene, es fácil reconocerlo, siempre esta con la misma ropa y tiene una cicatriz en forma de "x"- se unió a la charla un hombre anciano, que apenas caminaba con un bastón.- es kenshin himura, un antigua espadachín- no le gustaba mucho el chisme, pero para desgracia suya, la reunión se había colocado justo frente de su puesto.

- ¡¿espadachín?!-

- si, ¿no te diste cuenta que lleva una espada consigo, a pesar de la prohibición?-

-eso no viene al caso, ¿sabes si kaoru esta con ese tal kenshin? ¿Son pareja o algo?- la señora gorda con exceso de maquillaje, miro muy interesada al anciano que suspiraba resignado, ya sabia para donde iba la cosa.

- no lo se, el es muy callado, no habla mucho, pero he notado que no le gusta que la muchacha este lejos suyo, se desespera si no la ve cerca-

- ¡ósea que si están juntos!- chillo, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

- ¡pero que desvergonzada!, estando ya con pareja y anda exhibiéndose en la calle con otro-

- no se apresuren a sacar los hechos, no están seguras si hay algún tipo de romance entre el joven himura y la jovencita kaoru, quizás no son nada- el anciano hablo con serenidad, no quería que otro problema se creara por culpa de sus metiches vecinas – en ese caso ella tendría todo el derecho de andar con quien quisiera y no tendría nada que ocultar-

- una persona que no tiene nada que ocultar, no se iría de la forma en que ella lo hizo, prácticamente huyo de nuestras miradas, debe estar engañando a ese tal himura- la mujer petiza, se puso las manos en las caderas – y tan mocosa que se ve, por eso siempre digo que las mas inocentes, son las mas peligrosas-

El anciano que había intercambiado algunas palabras con kenshin, suspiro resignado una vez mas, estas vecinas que tenia eran de lo mas creativas , lo peor de todo es que en media hora todo el mercado entero se enterarían de las suposiciones que ellas sacaron por su cuenta. Esperaba que las consecuencias de este chusmerio, no afectaran ni al joven himura ni a la jovencita kaoru.

¿Será eso posible?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya había pasado un poco mas de medio día cuando kaoru entro como una bala al dojo, le pego un grito a yahiko para que ayude a un desolado y abandonado keita, mientras ella iba directamente con las compras a encontrar al dueño de su corazón. Se deshizo en disculpas una vez que lo encontró, pero el tan amablemente como siempre le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que no se preocupara, que había sido culpa de el por no haberle echo recordar que en el dojo no había víveres.

- no es necesario que te eches la culpa, para justificarme kenshin-

- no se preocupe, srta kaoru, aquí el único que tiene la culpa soy yo-

Kaoru suspiro frustrada, era como hablarle a una pared.

- lo único que lamento, es no haber podido acompañarla al mercado, debió cargar usted sola todas estas bolsas tan pesadas…-

- no es para tanto, además keita me ayudo, en lo que pudo, claro…- soltó una pequeña riza - te contare todas las cosas que pasamos hoy, vas a reír hasta desmayarte, kenshin…-

El pelirrojo intento sonreír , parecía que se las habían pasado mas que bien juntos….y solos – me parece bien srta kaoru , me alegra que se haya divertido…- trato de sonar amable , tenia que recordar la platica que había tenido con sano.

Kaoru lo miro sonriente _-_ sabes, keita me regalo dos kimonos que están muy bonitos…- como era su costumbre, se quedo al lado de kenshin en la cocina, para contarle todo lo que había hecho en el día

- ¿le esta haciendo regalos?- El pelirrojo se puso serio de repente, mientras picaba algunas papas.

- si, es muy amable de su parte, pero en realidad no hacia falta que lo hiciera…- kaoru no se había percatado del cambio de ánimo de kenshin.

- si no hacia falta que lo hiciera, ¿Por qué usted acepto ese regalo?-

-¿Por qué…acepte?- ahora si que se había dado cuenta del cambio de kenshin, estaba muy serio y su voz había sonado ruda, la pregunta, para kaoru había sido tan repentina que no se le ocurría nada que contestar- el quiso que lo aceptara , dijo que debería verme bonita…o algo así-

- ¿verse bonita?… ¿para el?- su voz había sonado mas ruda todavía, aunque recordara las palabras de sano y sabia que no tenia que precipitarse a los hechos, no le daba buena espina que ese keita le este dando regalo a su srta kaoru.

- para…¿el? ¿Para quien?...- kaoru lo miro extrañada- ¿que estas queriendo decir? no te entiendo nada, kenshin…-

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y respiro hondamente, tratando de relajar los músculos del rostro, debia tranquilizarse , no quería terminar discutiendo por algo sin importancia – perdón srta kaoru, creo que me estoy precipitando de nuevo…- y le dio una bella sonrisa, de esas que quitan el aliento.

La muchacha se quedo algunos segundos observándolo, con la mente en blanco, disfrutando de la sonrisa de su amado ex espadachín- ¿Por qué dices que te estas precipitando de nuevo? ¿a que te refieres? Sigo sin entenderte, kenshin…- kaoru junto sus manos y se las llevo al pecho, adoraba cuando su kenshin sonreía para ella.

- no hay necesidad que lo haga, no se preocupe - y volvió a sonreír, era injusto que empezara a pedirle explicaciones a kaoru, cuando no sabia como habían sucedido las cosas, además sanosuke le había asegurado que keita tenia intenciones de amistad solamente. Y hablando de sanosuke…

-¡ah! ¡Jou-chan! Justo a ti te estaba buscando- sanosuke entraba a la cocina con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra levantada en forma de saludo, su mano derecha, brillaba por las nuevas vendas que le había dado megumi- yahiko te esta llamando, porque no sabe que hacer con un montón de cajas y tu amigo medio muerto en el pasillo-

-¡¿Qué!?- kaoru se espanto.

- oro…¿medio muerto?- a kenshin no le hizo ni cosquillas la noticia.

- eso fue lo que me dijo el enano- contesto sano, encogiéndose de hombros.

- voy a ir a verlo…- Kenshin vio con desagrado como ella se desesperaba por llenar un vaso con agua de la cubeta que el había traído- quizás le hizo mal el sol…-

- pero srta kaoru, usted me estaba contando lo que había hecho hoy…- eso fue su vago intento por hacer que kaoru se quede con el.

- te lo cuento en el almuerzo, kenshin- y se fue.

-"_maldito keita"-_ese hombre era el único que lograba acaparaba toda la atención de kaoru , después de el, de seguro estaba actuando y ella salía corriendo a verlo , que ingenua…

- kenshin…-

_-" de seguro ya descubrió lo agradable que es estar en la compañía de kaoru y ahora piensa quitármela…"-_

- kenshiiin…-

-_"le gusto tanto, que ni siquiera espera que este sola, sino , que se arriesga a que yo lo pueda despellejar vivo, ¡ja! pobre niño idiota ,si piensa que va a ser así de facial que me la pueda arrebatar…"-_

- ¡¡¡keeenshin!!!- sanosuke estaba a tres pasos del pelirrojo, había llamado tantas veces a su amigo y este no le había hecho caso, que termino gritándole

-¿que?...- simplemente, el espadachín rodó sus ojos ,y fijo su fría mirada violeta en el.

-eh…¿falta mucho para la comida?- eso no era lo que le quería preguntar , pero estar siendo observado tan mortalmente por el mayor ex asesino de Japón , le ponía medio tarado a cualquiera.

Como lo había pensado alguna vez, kenshin podía llegar a ser muy escalofriante sin la necesidad de llegar a ser battusae.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya por la tarde , casi anocheciendo ,kaoru se alisaba la falda del kimono por décima vez y se miraba al espejo por veintigesima vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en su habitación.

Estaba nerviosa, mas que nerviosa, por culpa y pedido de keita, tenia que ponerse uno de los kimonos que el había regalado y mostrárselos a todos en el dojo.

Después de almorzar, kenshin había servido te para todos y dentro de pocos minutos se habia creado un ambiente de rizas y chistes, hasta que en algún momento yahiko saco el tema de "Kaoru es la mas feita del mundo" atrayendo la atención de keita

ººººººººº FLASH BACKººººººººº

– ¿porque dices que kaoru es fea, si es una de las chicas mas bonitas que e visto en toda mi vida?- había preguntado en forma de regaño.

En ese instante todos enmudecieron y veían con sorpresa a keita.

A el , kaoru no le parecía fea , quizás un poco gritona , compulsiva y hasta un poco, pero muy poco marimacho ,pero ¿fea? ¡ Jamás! ¿ Que? ¿acaso a yahiko nadie le enseño que para una chica , especialmente en la edad en la que se encontraba kaoru , era fatal decirle fea? ¿ que en ese lugar lleno de hombres nadie le había enseñado a tener tacto con las mujeres?

- ¿verdad que eres linda kaoru?- keita fijo su mirada en kaoru mientras se apoyaba con los brazos en la mesa – pero ¿sabes que? , te verías mucho mas linda con uno de los kimonos que te di hoy- ensanchando una sonrisa traviesa, miro a los demás que habían dejado de tomar el te , les daría una lección para que vean cuan bonita podía ser la muchachita que viva con ellos – ¿que les parece si kaoru modela para nosotros? – Miro a yahiko- así veras que tu maestra es una belleza, yahiko, y no la feita que tu dices…-

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Modelar? ¿Yo? ¡No!- por poco, la tacita de te que kaoru tenia en las manos se cae al suelo , ¿que keita se había vuelto loco? Ellos simplemente se burlarían de ella, no quería pasar un desagradable momento, por supuesto que no lo haría, por nada del mundo.

- ¿que tiene? , solo es probarse un par de kimonos, no es nada del otro mundo-

- pero me da vergüenza...- kaoru de ante mano, ya estaba roja.

- no seas tonta, eres muy bonita, y mejor vestida quedaras preciosa…- keita le sonreía conciliadoramente y estirando una de sus brazos tomo la delicada mano de kaoru y la apretó suavemente – hazlo por mi ¿si?-

Y solo eso basto .Kaoru suspiro derrotada, era hora de sacar esos kimonos de sus cajas.

ººººººººº FIN FLASHBACKºººººººº

-¿cuanto mas va a tardar jou-chan? A pasado horas desde que se metió a su habitación…-

En el patio se encontraban reunidos kenshin, que estaba muy serio y no miraba a nadie, sanosuke que estaba mosqueado y un poco alterado , yahiko que estaba mudo peor que un muerto y keita que miraba muy risueño en dirección al cuarto de kaoru.

- si no sale en diez minutos iré por ella…- Sanosuke estaba arto de esperar.

- kaoru dijo que la esperáramos aquí , que ella sola saldría…- abriendo la boca por primera vez , yahiko se relajo un poco.

- jou-chan no se demora tanto en arreglarse, ¿Qué le pasa ahora?- sanosuke seguía refunfuñando, sin percatarse que una imagen vestida en color lila hacia una tímida aparición en una esquina del dojo, dejando a un sorprendido yahiko, un sonriente keita y un embobado kenshin.

-¡como no quieres que demore si nunca me había puesto un kimono de esta clase!- kaoru levantándose un poco el faldón del kimono salio a defenderse de los comentarios del ex luchador , olvidando su timidez de antes, al mismo tiempo a sanosuke se le atragantaban las palabras en la garganta la ver a kaoru vestida como nunca la había visto.

-¿jou-chan?

- ¿ka-o-ru?

-srta kaoru…-

-¿Qué?.¿que ocurre?- la timidez que se había esfumado volvió y la golpeo con fuerza, los tres tipos que estaban parados frente a ella la miraban como si estuviera bañada en oro o fuera algo extremadamente bello - ¿me veo mal?- pero a pesar de eso ,ella no podía dejar de sentirse insegura.

- yo creo que no ,kaoru…- sonriendo de lado, keita le hecho una mirada a los tres que tenia al lado, mataría por sacarles una foto en este instante , especialmente al pelirrojo.

Kaoru, estaba de pie, con las manos unidas, estrujándolas de vez en cuando por lo nerviosa que estaba, ponerse ese kimono le había costado y esperaba tener buenos resultados. La tela era tan exquisitamente suave, delgada y fina que enmarcaba cada curva de su cuerpo. El color era un lila pastel con los bordes de la manga y la falda, morados ,y tenia ramitas con flores de sakura blancas , bordados en los extremos .El obi no era tan ancho como los comunes , era mas angosto y de color blanco , ciñendo a la perfección la cintura de kaoru dejando ver la redondez de sus caderas. Las mangas eran largas, al igual que la falda. El kimono tenia un pequeño escote en v, un detalle bastante novedoso en un kimono de una muchachita soltera, no demostraba mucho, se cerraba antes de tocar el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Como kaoru no era de usar peinados complicados, no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlos, así que simplemente se cepillo el cabello para alisarlos y se hizo una media cola, su largo cabello oscuro hacia un contraste bastante pronunciado con sus ropas dándole un toque perfecto a su blanquecina piel. No usaba maquillaje, tampoco los tenia, pero no le hacia falta, sus labios eran tan perfectos que parecían delineados y pintados, sus pestañas erizadas para arriba y abundantes le daban ese color negro extra y en sus mejillas , el sonrojo le daban el color justo que necesitaba .

Parecía una muñequita al natural, vestida como una princesa y admirada como una reina.

- vamos chicos, no se queden callados…-kaoru trato de sonreír, para relajarse ella misma- díganme como me veo-

-te vez encantadora- como siempre, keita era el primero en hablar – ¿tu que opinas yahiko?- dándole una suave palmada en el hombro le dio ánimos.

-e…es…estas linda, para ser una fea…- yahiko miro con la cabeza gacha a su maestra, ¿a quien trataba de engañar? , ella estaba ahí, mas bonita que todos los días y el con su misma actitud inmadura. Los ojos expectantes de kaoru no habían dejado de mirarlo y el niño se sintió culpable. Ya era hora, que el aceptara una realidad que se merecía toda la sinceridad de su parte – eres linda kaoru, muy linda…- fuertemente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido le dio la espalada a la chica.

Eso había sido suficiente

Con la emoción a flor de piel, kaoru miro emocionada y enternecida a su alumno, a pesar de ser un niño rudo, podía ser muy dulce cuando se lo proponía, mas ansiosa y menos nerviosa miro a sanosuke, era su turno ahora.

-sano… ¿tu que piensas?-

Sanosuke se rasco la cabeza, decir cosas agradables no era su fuerte, además los comentarios que el le echaba a las chicas lindas que veía en la calle, no se lo podía decir a kaoru , ella era como su pequeña hermana , la chiquilla mas inocente e ingenua que había conocido , y estaba seguro que kenshin lo rebanaría en un instante si lo hacia , el pelirrojo había estado tan tenso y estático desde el almuerzo que le ponía la piel de gallina. Después de pensar algunos segundos contesto – es un gran cambio jou-chan , pareces otra - levanto los pulgares y con un rostro de total victoria, opto por la sinceridad - ¡estas bellísima!-

Kaoru soltó una riza alegre, no se esperaba eso de sanosuke. Le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia y fijo su mirada en la única persona que en verdad esperaba algo con fervor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la mirara con ojos de hombre, y no de amigo protector.

Sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo, le hablo a kenshin

-¿Cómo me veo, kenshin?-

El pelirrojo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, había quedado embelezado con su srta kaoru, estaba seguro que se veía mucho mas que bonita , mucho mas que linda y muchísimo mas que bellísima , estaba preciosa , hermosa,…pero las palabras no le salían , no podía decírselo. Tenia miedo que sin querer y con lo emocionado que estaba su corazón , las palabras que tenia tan guardadas se les pudiera escapar , además para su total desagrado , ella no se había vestido para el , si no para keita.

Otra vez ese niño idiota…¿Por qué tenia que estar tan cerca de kaoru? ¿Porque el no se reprimía al decir que estaba encantadora? ¿Por qué kaoru no lo rechazaba? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, le había regalado esos kimonos que le estaban atrofiando la mente?..

Sonriendo amablemente, busco la solución mas rápida, kaoru no se había vestido para el y aunque doliera era la dura realidad.

Manteniendo la sonrisa amable, contesto con la emoción que se escapaba a su autocontrol – se ve bien, srta kaoru -

Sanosuke, yahiko y keita miraban con los ojos muy abiertos a kenshin , no se esperaban esa respuesta, por lo embobado que había estado observándola , se esperaban algo mas devoto o quizás algo mucho mas romántico. El mas indignado era keita, que miraba con la mirada fija y cargada de amargura hacia el pelirrojo –"_¡idiota!"-_ penso. Sanosuke, por su lado, tenia preparado su puño para volver purecito la mandíbula a su mejor amigo ¿otras vez , negando lo que decía su corazón?

- ¿solo bien, kenshin? ¿Nada mas que eso?- la voz de kaoru se apago, al igual que la luz de su mirada, que tonta fue al pensar que podría obtener mas.

- se ve mas que bien, srta kaoru, se ve excelente…- kenshin estaba sonriendo, una de las sonrisas mas falsas que dio en su vida.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para aguantar las ganas de llorar , kaoru se obligo a sonreír , realmente había sido una tonta al pensar que podria obtener mas de un hombre que solo le gusta cuidarla , cocinar para ella y lo peor de todo ,que nunca la amaría…

-gracias…kenshin - la decepción se le podía notar a leguas.

Tratando de acortar el tiempo incomodo y doloroso de kaoru, keita se acerco a ella…-creo que bien y excelente se te quedan muy cortos kaoru…- no le importaba que el pelirrojo se lo tomara a mal su comentario, estaba muy enojado porque ese pelirrojo estupido había herido los sentimientos de la muchacha - para mi te vez encantadora y mucho mas que eso…-

Kaoru sonrió suavemente, mirando al chico de la boina con los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas – gracias , pero ya me dijiste que estaba encantadora , no tienes que repetirlo tantas veces - intento ser graciosa , lo que le permitía su lastimado corazón.

- voy a decírtelo hasta que tú, lo creas-

Kaoru sonrió irónicamente, después de que el amor de su vida le dijo que se veía "bien" cuando sus amigos le habían dicho calificativos mucho mejores que eso , se sentía tan bonita como un pescado – eso va a costarte mucho…-

- no importa - keita se acerco lentamente, quedando de pie directo frete a ella, donde podía mirarla a los ojos- si no recuerdas, hoy te dijeron encantadora , linda , bellisima y "bien , exelente"- uso un tono diferente para estas dos ultimas palabras.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos molesto , mejor señal que esa no había para ver que ese idiota se estaba burlando de sus palabras , pero lo que realmente le molesto, fue que el escenario los había envuelto únicamente a ellos dos. Tanto como sanosuke , yahiko y el, habian dejado de existir en este plano donde Kaoru y keita se miraban fijamente.

- y eso te va a ayudar a saber que eres una mujer hermosa sin comparación – termino de decir y extrañamente se puso serio – haya ello,s los que no quieren verlo o se engañen a si mismos , tu eres hermosa y punto-

- keita…- sus azules ojos, lo miraban asombrados.

- si no me crees, soy capaz de decir que eres tan bonita como una estrella o una princesa- su tono juguetón reapareció.

- ¿una princesa?- los ojos de kaoru volvieron a brillar con fuerza, siempre adoro que su padre la llamara así y ahora alguien mas se lo volvía a decir.

- claro…- con una sonrisa maliciosa hizo una reverencia la mismo tiempo que tomaba con delicadeza una mano de kaoru – y si fuera yo, no tendría dudas en hacerte mi princesa – con toda elegancia y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios , beso tiernamente la mano de la muchacha.

Yahiko tubo que agarrarse la quijada para que no se le cayera la piso de impresión, era la primera vez que veía que alguien le hiciera eso a su maestra , sanosuke se sorprendió pero rápidamente miro a kenshin. Esto no se parecía en nada a lo que le había dicho esta mañana , se supone que esos dos estaban juntos por que los unía la amistad, entonces ¿que demonios era este espectáculo? , si el estaba empezando a imaginar cosas, no queria ni pensar en lo que estaba imaginando kenshin.

Por su lado el pelirrojo apretó los puños y desvió la mirada hacia kaoru , una furia creciente en sus oscuros ojos violetas , demostraba lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Otra vez, tocándola tan íntimamente , diciéndole palabras que a el se le atascaban en la garganta , sitiándola como el soñaba.

Fue tanta la sorpresa para kaoru que se quedo muda, con una mano aferrada a su pecho y sus mejillas ardiendo, estaba empezando a asustarse ¿esto era enserio o una broma? ¿ella y keita? ¡No! ella amaba a kenshin y el lo sabia…

-¿keita?..-

El chico levanto el rostro hacia ella y su maliciosa sonrisa se transformo en una juguetona y con picardía le guiño un ojo, un acto que por desgracia ni yahiko, ni sanosuke y ni kenshin no pudieron ver pero para kaoru fue un alivio - ¿esta mal? ¿No te gustaría la idea?-

Mucho mas tranquila kaoru suspiro, era todo una broma para levantarle el ánimo, realmente era una tonta que creía demasiadas cosas. Como la primera vez que el le hizo una broma de esas, ella le siguió el juego – me parece perfecta, me encantaria ser tu princesa- y le dedico una sonrisa.

Con esas palabras que solo eran parte de un juego, kaoru podía ser una princesa para keita , pero para la confundida realidad de kenshin fueron su devastación .

Sin que nadie se de cuenta, esa tarde, el corazón de un hombre enamorado se sintió pesado y se desgarro en dos, siendo por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo que la causa no eran los sentimientos de culpa.

Fin capitulo siete.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Uff !!! Estoy muerta _U_U…

_Hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentaba frente a la computadora , con tantos problemas que he tenido se me ha hecho casi imposible pasar por aquí…(y por este fic…)_

_Gracias por la paciencia de todas , y espero que este capitulo pueda compensar el tiempo de espera ^^_

_A pesar que las cosas se arreglaron a medias, ahora tengo un poquito de tiempo. Mi mama ya salio de la clínica pero no con muy buenas noticias, por desgracias su enfermedad avanzo y los dolores continúan .Estuvo un poco deprimida por el diagnostico pero pudimos reanimarla un poco cuando mi hermano mayor llego de Perú (viajo de emergencia igual que mi papa cuando estaba internada) sus hermanas se están portando mejor que nunca y la vienen a visitar constantemente y ahora nos damos con la noticia que mi hermano compro pasajes de avión apara llevarla a que se distraiga a peru . Ella esta chocha, porque va a estar con el nieto XD , va a ser un tour por allá con las aguas termales y demás …(hasta ya me da envidia jaja ^^) Nos da tanta felicidad que mi mama haya vuelto a sonreír…_

_No nos vamos a rendir y vamos a buscar mas opiniones de médicos , ir a otras clínicas y viajar a donde sea…¡_

_Lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza!_

_De todo corazon , muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me escribieron y me desearon suerte con el problema de mi mama , aunque no las conosca personalmente, en un momento asi, se nesecita de mucho apoyo y yo lo obtuve de ustedes…._

_MIL GRACIAS… _

_Bueno ,ya hable mucho sobre mi , lo siento …mejor pasemos al capitulo…_

_Que puedo decirles….¡keita es un amor! ^^ jaja y kenshin un sopenco..¬¬ , aunque creo que ya estoy siendo un poco cruel con mi pelirrojito amado. Creo que en el otro episodio le va a tocar mas miel que hiel …^^._

_¡Yahiko aceptando que kaoru es linda! Y sanosuke y kenshin creyendo lo que no es…¬¬ (los hombres son un desastre). Y para colmo y lo que yo verdaderamente mas odio son las viejas chismosas ,en este capitulo hicieron su aparicio y van a hacer de las suya, .dentro de algunos mas _ ¿no les cae mal ese tipo de gente?._

_Agradezco a:_

**Etterna Fanel , Moonlight , Jeny-chan y migue **_(mmm..Migue ¬¬)_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y tiene razón todo lo que dicen de kenshin y kaoru (especialmente de kenshin..XD) jajja _

_mi querida moonlight, veras que un hombre tan bueno como nuestro kenshin , se enamorara de ti y tendrás tu fin de novela , a no decaer nomás ,jaja y el que no tubo suerte es ese tarado que te rechazo, por perderse una chica tan simpática como tu …(palabra..^^) _

_Bueno mis queridas lectoras, esto es todo por ahora._

_Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero recibir muchos reviews ^^_

_OK..._

_¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!! _


	8. Entre dudas y Reclamos

****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****

Pequeño homenaje:

_Se que esto puede estar un poco fuera de lugar, pero no podía evitarlo…_

_Quería escribir algunas palabras para el que fue y será siempre el mejor artista del mundo._

_Su ausencia desde el 25 de julio fue vivida con mucho dolor en mi familia y en gran parte del mundo, a pesar de su fallecimiento sigue siendo el artista numero uno en el planeta con logros que cualquier famoso sueña con alcanzar .Su genialidad marco épocas donde con su baile y su voz hizo enloquecer generaciones enteras, haciendo que millones de fanáticos, donde me incluyo, le tomaran cariño verdadero. Con un gran corazón se enfrento al mundo, tratando de cambiarlo desde su posición, entregando una parte de su carrera y una sonrisa que siempre se le podía ver en el rostro._

_Quizás se equivoco o quizás no y todo fue una treta aprovechando uno de sus puntos mas fuertes que era su generosidad, pero ahora el único que puede juzgarlo es Dios, porque lo tiene ahí, en ese mundo que se lo podría llamar "el país del nunca jamás" con el que soñó y fantaseo toda su vida. Se convirtió en el Peter Pan de la música pop, porque el olvido nunca crecerá y el, con una timidez de un niño seguirá presente siempre._

_**Porque el tiempo no destrona a un rey**_

_Su legado seguirá viviendo y su nombre se convirtió en leyenda desde que piso por primera vez un escenario, y en las generaciones venideras nadie podrá quitarle ese privilegio. _

_**Porque podrán imitarlo pero nunca igualarlo**_

_Con un dolor que aun se vive, le digo……_

_Adiós y hasta siempre……_

_ QUE TU ALMA DESCANZE EN PAZ Y DIOS TE TENGA EN SU GLORIA_

Por siempre el Rey del Pop

_**MICHAEL JACKSON**_

****-_-_****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_****_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****-_-_-****

Los personajes de esta historia les pertenece a watsuki-sensei, escribo esto sin tener ninguna retribución económica con la única finalidad de la diversión de ustedes.

- diálogos-

-_"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena.

Capitulo 8 : Entre dudas y reclamos

Silencio.

Eso era lo único que se podía a preciar en el dojo kamiya, el ambiente se había vuelto tan quieto y silencioso que se había tornado muy aburrido .Era una mañana igual que las mismas mañanas de los últimos dos días , se podía vivir una quietud casi desquiciante.

Era muy temprano aun, pero kaoru ya estaba despierta y vestida, se encontraba en el patio mirando de lado a lado buscando a uno de sus amigos o por lo menos a alguien que le diga buenos días pero no encontró a nadie , parecía una casa desabitada , era eso o sus amigos aun seguían durmiendo.

Dando un suspiro de resignación se dirigió al pozo para sacar un balde de agua que necesitaba , tomando la cubeta la lanzo y empezó a tirar de la cuerda muy lentamente.

Se sentía un poco decaída , si no fuera por yahiko o keita ella prácticamente no hablaría con nadie, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que creía, notaba que sanosuke estaba distante de ella , cuando tenían la posibilidad de cruzar algunas palabras , el trataba de hacerlo lo mas corto posible, como si quisiera evitarla y kenshin………

Suspiro y detuvo sus movimientos.

Kenshin definitivamente la estaba evitando y lo peor es que ella no sabia porque.

Se había pasado horas en vela tratando de descifrar que le pasaba al pelirrojo y había conversado una y otra vez del mismo tema con keita .El estaba seguro que estaba celoso, pero no entendía porque había reaccionado de una forma tan distinta a lo que reaccionaria un hombre común – te quiere kaoru , pero se aleja y eso no lo entiendo ¿que razones tiene para hacerlo? Es esa la única pieza del rompecabezas que me falta para entender el modo de pensar de tu enano pelirrojo_…-_ le dijo la ultima vez que hablaron sobre kenshin.

Con los hombros caídos volvió a jalar de la cuerda , sabia perfectamente que a kenshin aun lo atormentaba el pasado y por eso tenia cierta tendencia a alejarse de la gente , pero no tanto como ahora y en especial con ella. Parecían dos desconocidos que apenas se tenían la confianza de saludarse y eso a kaoru la estaba matando.

Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo kaoru cargo el balde y lo coloco en una orilla del pozo , cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarlo para llevarlo a la cocina , una mano se adelanto a la de ella.

- yo lo llevare , srta kaoru - la chica se quedo parada y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa .Pero así como llego ,kenshin se iba sin darle posibilidad de decirle por lo menos gracias. Y ella se quedaba en el mismo lugar, con la mirada triste clavada en la espalda del pelirrojo que desaparecía dentro de la cocina. Cerro los ojos preguntándose hasta cuando duraría esto.

- no mereces que te trate así-

Kaoru abrió los ojos suavemente, mirando a keita que se había parado a su lado pero no le dijo nada , solo dejo que el hablara como últimamente hacia.

- si se siente tan enojado, debería de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar directamente contigo y no evitarte – termino cruzándose de brazos.

-aun no entiendo porque dices que esta enojado, no a tenido razones para enojarse últimamente- contesto kaoru sin muchas ganas.

-claro que las tiene-

-porque según tu esta celosos ¿no?-

-exacto-

-estas alucinando-

Keita hizo una mueca con la boca, las negaciones de kaoru a la posibilidad de que el enano pelirrojo este evitándola porque se sentía enojado de que ella pase mucho tiempo con el, lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. ¿Qué esta chica no se podía dar cuenta de los sentimientos de ese hombre?

- de cualquier forma, esta bien que no vallas detrás de el , su actitud es muy infantil y por demás cobarde-

- ¡ha! ¡No! no te permito que hables mal de kenshin- le contesto kaoru con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

- la verdad nunca debe ofender- contesto keita como si nada.

- no conoces a kenshin, no puedes hablar de el así…-

- como quieras, pero es un cobarde te guste admitirlo o no-

Kaoru estaba apretando fuertemente las manos conteniéndose las ganas de golpear al chico delante suyo cuando kenshin apareció frente a ella con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto.

- nada importante, solo hacia enojar a kaoru – contesto keita tratando de sonreír pero para ser sincero consigo mismo , no le caía bien este hombre , tenia muchos secretos y su forma de actuar realmente le sacaba de sus casillas.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia kaoru y ella le sonrió levemente – no pasa nada kenshin, estábamos teniendo una discusión de amigos-

-claro…lamento haberles interrumpido – y haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa dio media vuelta y empezó a andar.

Kaoru lo miraba desde su posición, no quería verlo irse , quería sentirse a su lado de nuevo –¡kenshin!-

El pelirrojo se voltio a verla y keita también.

-este…¿quieres que te ayude a preparar el desayuno? puedo pelar las papas o revolver el guisado, lo que sea…- los ojos de la muchacha demostraban el anhelo por un "si" , incluso su voz había sonado a ruego.

-lo lamento srta kaoru , pero el desayuno esta casi listo , no queda nada por hacer-

-ya veo…- contesto desilusionada, arrastrando los ojos hacia el piso.

Keita miro la escena con cierto remordimiento, aunque no lo hubiera planeado, la broma que le había hecho a kaoru para subirle el autoestima, había afectado en gran medida a ese pelirrojo y lo peor es que la mas dañada parecía ser kaoru.

Su intención es ayudarla , pero parece que el enano pelirrojo esta empecinado en ponerle difícil la cosa.

-oye kaoru, ¿hoy no te toca hacer las compras para llenar la despensa?- pregunto

-¿ah?-

- que hoy te toca hacer las compras para el resto de la semana ¿no recuerdas?-

- y ¿que con eso?- kaoru estaba confundida, no entendía que tenia que ver las compras en este momento que kenshin le negaba la posibilidad de estar cerca de el.

-que hoy no voy a necesitar ir al mercado así que puedes aprovechar de ir con el señor himura- miro a kenshin – creo que usted estará de acuerdo, teniendo en cuenta que las cosas son muy pesadas para que kaoru cargue sola con todo- termino tratando de poner una sonrisa inocente.

- yo siempre he ayudado a la srta kaoru en las compras- contesto kenshin a la defensiva – ella sabe que cuenta conmigo-

-perfecto, pueden ir después del desayuno- contesto el chico de la boina, pasando por alto el tono de voz de kenshin.

La que no pronunciaba palabra era kaoru, estaba concentrada mirando el rostro de ambos , kenshin parecía malhumorado y keita estaba muy sonriente , no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-iré a servir el desayuno- dijo kenshin como excusa para retirarse.

-bueno, fue fácil- dijo keita mientras soltaba un suspiro – aunque medio aterrador, tienes que decirle a tu enano pelirrojo que no trate de matar a la gente con la mirada-

Kaoru sintió un ligero escalofríos, no le gustaba que la palabra " matar" y "kenshin" estuvieran en la misma oración. Para colmo keita lo usaba muy seguido , sabia que era sin mala intención , porque lo hacia en forma de broma , pero aun así, se sentiría de maravillas si dejara de hacerlo

-¿Qué fue fácil?- pregunto evitando el tema de las miradas asesinas

- convencer al pelirrojo de que salga contigo-

- ¿Qué….cosa?- kaoru lo miro entre enojada, sorprendida y asustada.

-es una simple salida al mercado, no te asustes , además así tendrán la oportunidad de estar juntos ¿que no es eso lo que mas querías?- dijo haciendo una leve sonrisa.

- si, pero ¿Qué tiene de especial una salida al mercado?- dijo kaoru con los ánimos decaídos- el solo va a llevar las bolsas, quizás hasta no me hable-

- bueno, esa ya depende de ti el hacerlo especial o no, y no creo que el enano pelirrojo no te hable a el le gusta estar contigo, ya veraz- paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y la apego a el con cariño ,kaoru solo se encogió y sonrió al sentirse mimada- animo muchacha vas a volver a tu tan ansiada monotonía-

Kaoru frunció el ceño y se separo de keita dándole un suave golpe en el pecho en forma de regaño – tu siempre tienes que decir algo para arruinar el momento- y luego comenzó a reír cuando vio que su amigo se tocaba el pecho de forma exagerada , haciendo gestos de que le había dolido mucho.

En frente de ellos ,desde adentro de una habitación sanosuke miraba con demasiada seriedad a esos dos , al final parecía ser que kenshin tenia razón y que ese tal keita tenia mas intenciones de lo que el había predicho. En esos dos días , se habían comportado tan compañeros , mas que amigos , kaoru lo dejaba entrar en su habitación sin miramientos y podían pasar horas juntos. Keita salía todas las mañanas con kaoru y ella no ponía objeciones cada vez que el le pedía ir a un lugar nuevo. ¿Qué alguno de ellos no se daban cuenta de que con ese comportamiento estaban destrozando a kenshin? Sabia que no tenia derecho pedirle a jou-chan que siga esperando a kenshin , pero ¿Qué no podían ser mas disimulados? O ¿por lo menos no andar con esos arrumacos en el dojo? .Realmente los sentía por su mejor amigo.

-maldición jou-chan …¿Qué estas haciendo?-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Si alguien le clavara un puñal en la espalda o le arrancara un brazo, estaba seguro que dolería menos que ver a kaoru junto a otro. ¿Pero esto no era lo que quería? Siempre se dijo así mismo que ella seria mas feliz junto a otra persona que con el , entonces ¿Por qué diablos se estaba muriendo por dentro? Siempre había puesto en alto y como su mayor meta la felicidad de ella, y ahora que la veía feliz , tenia que estar tranquilo , dar media vuelta y resignarse pero era lo que menos quería hacer.

Kaoru había aceptado de lo mas sonriente la proposición de keita de ser su compañera , de ser su "princesa", eso quería decir que a kaoru le gustaba ese chico , o por lo menos le estaba empezando a gustar. Sanosuke había tratado de calmarlo diciendo que había sido una broma , que kaoru no era ese tipo de chica que estando enamorada , como ella lo estaba de el , aceptaba proposiciones de otros hombres. Pero aun así , el sentía todo lo contrario , kaoru a pesar de estar enamorada , también se podía enamorar de otra persona y olvidarlo a el , total , su "relación" se había estancado y había caído en un abismo. En cualquier momento ella se podría ir.

Se estaba empezando a marear con sus propios sentimientos, y le estaba dando miedo. No quería enfrentarse así mismo, no se sentía preparado para tomar sus sentimientos y demostrarlos sin sentirse culpable. Tampoco lo estaba para tomar a kaoru sin tener preocupaciones de que alguien pueda lastimarla y por otro lado estaba keita , ese niño estupido , era una amenaza para el. Necesitaba una salida y de forma urgente.

¿y evitarla era la salida?

Al comienzo parecía una buena idea, pero con pasar las horas sus ojos recorrían casi con desesperación el dojo buscándola, trataba de encontrarla aunque no este y eso había sido peor. Y cuando la veía, siempre estaba a su lado keita.

Entonces, ¿evitarla no era la salida?

No. Claro que no. Su constante necesidad por kaoru le había jugado en contra, además se sintió peor al darse cuenta de que se había convertido en un cobarde . Un cobarde que huía de la mujer que ama.

Kenshin suspiro y miro de nuevo a kaoru que estaba en el patio junto a keita, que difícil era enamorarse , especialmente si estabas perdiendo la razón por ello .– si solo supieras lo que me haces sentir, kaoru…- pronuncio al viento mientras pegaba la frente al marco de la puerta de la cocina.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La hora del desayuno había pasado entre silencios, pocas platicas y mucha tensión, Kaoru había esperado ansiosa para salir a comprar con kenshin, pero ahora que estaba en ello, se estaba arrepintiendo.

Los ojos de kaoru recorrieron el camino mil veces transitado por ella tratando de encontrar algo que disipe su nerviosismo, pero solo veía piedras , polvo y las mismas casas de siempre. A su derecha kenshin venia callado caminando como si ella no existiera, sumido en sus pensamientos con la vista clavada al frente.

Suspiro evitando que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, esto era justo como ella se lo había imaginado – oye kenshin, es un día muy lindo ¿no?- pregunto poniendo su mejor sonrisa tratando de que el ambiente cambiara.

- si-

- que bueno que nos toco un día así de lindo para hacer las compras-

- si-

- te prometo no comprar mucho, se que a veces exagero y que tu pagas las consecuencias , lo siento mucho- kaoru caminaba risueña o por lo menos le ponía entusiasmo a una conversación casi inexistente.

- no se preocupe-

Kaoru se mordió el labio, esto iba de mal en peor – ¿sabes exactamente que comprar?-

-lo tengo todo anotado-

-ya veo…- fin de la inexistente charla. Kaoru decidió callarse , se sentía tonta hablando tan entusiasmada con un kenshin que respondía con tres palabras.

Los hombres podían llegar a ser muy complicados -_" ay dios , ayúdame a comprenderlo"-_ rogó mirando al cielo disimuladamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Realmente había sido un buen día para hacer las compras ,parecía que en esa época la cosecha había sido exuberante y para no quedarse con mercadería , los vendedores estaban ofertando todo.

-¡kenshin mira estas sandias!- kaoru se agacho a ver las sandias que estaban en el piso de una tienda – ¿te parece si llevamos una?-

- si lleva tres le cobramos el precio de dos , srta- dijo el vendedor.

- ¿enserio? ¡¡Entonces me llevo tres!!-

Kenshin sonrió por primera vez en ese día, kaoru parecía una niña con juguete nuevo. Si mal no recordaba, ella le había prometido no comprar mucho así su espalda no sufriría , pero viéndola tan feliz ,no le interesaba si kaoru compraba el mercado entero , después el vería como llevar todo al dojo por qué en este momento prefería mil veces verla sonreír.

-¿kenshin que más dice la lista?- dijo la chica arrastrando las sandias atadas con hilos, eran muy enormes.

El pelirrojo inmediatamente la ayudo y con una sola mano se hecho las sandias al hombro – srta kaoru, hasta ahora usted se a dedicado a comprar cosas que no están en la lista- dijo muy tranquilo.

Kaoru abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta que kenshin tenia, no bolsas, si no dos costales enormes en una sola mano y en la otra las sandias ¿y dijo que no había comprado nada de la lista? – OH cielos…kenshin lo lamento mucho – su bonito rostro empezó a enrojecer , parece que había vuelto a comprar demás.

- no se preocupe srta kaoru, debemos aprovechar las ofertas- sonrió conciliadoramente – no se preocupe por mi , y usted compre lo que quiera-

La muchacha no supo que decir, kenshin había vuelto a ser el mismo kenshin que ella estaba acostumbrada , siempre amable y con sus mismas formalidades _-" _vas a volver a tu tan ansiada monotonía_"-_ recordó las palabras de keita . Era verdad, nada especial había pasado, y ella se había desesperado por tenerlo de vuelta sin ningún cambio –"_aunque haga lo que haga kenshin , siempre esta lejos de mi…"_- pensó con una desilusión a la que también estaba acostumbrada. Pero fuera como fuera, prefería ciento de veces tener a kenshin con su amabilidad y con sus barreras cordiales, que al kenshin con el que tubo que vivir dos días , el que apenas le decía buenos días sin mirarla y que ha a todo contestaba con un "si".

- lo prefiero de esta forma…- murmuro suavemente , pero odiando en su interior a keita porque siempre tenia razón con sus palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que prefiere?- kenshin inclino su cabeza hacia ella , con tanto bochinche que había no podido escucharla bien.

Kaoru se volvió a sonrojar - nada , nada kenshin - y se giro rápidamente.

Kenshin la miro y sonrió, había decidido dejar de martirizarse y pasarla bien, disfrutar este momento a solas con kaoru. Después se preocuparía de lo que estaba pasando con el y sobre los sentimientos de su srta kaoru, porque estaba seguro que estaban empezando a cambiar, la llegada de ese muchacho había despertado algo en ella que la hacia brillar mas ,sonreír mas y tenia el doloroso presentimiento que eso era amor.

-¿kenshin que compramos ahora?-

-necesitamos algunas menestras-

- entonces ya vuelvo, voy a comprarlas al frente- cruzo la calle y se detuvo a dos puestos de distancia de kenshin, donde las menestras estaban colocadas en sacos enormes.

Kenshin se dedico a mirarla. ¿Podrá ser que se halla enamorado de keita? No le resultaría muy difícil a kaoru , ya que era un joven muy apuesto y se veía que adinerado también , le caía muy bien a todo el mundo y parecía tener un cariño especial por ella , le hacia regalos y podían conversar de muchas cosas sin tener en cuenta el tiempo , se tenían tanta confianza que a el le daba mucha envidia y celos. Pero no eran los celos que el seguidamente sentía por cualquier hombre que se acerque a kaoru, eran también porque el vivió mas cosas con kaoru, arriesgo su vida por ella y ella por el, pero nunca el podía acercarse y abrazarla, ni siquiera cuando fue su cumpleaños y ella estaba emocionada o cuando se resfrió por volver a casa cuando estaba lloviendo para que el no se preocupara, no se permitió acercársele. Envidiaba a keita en cierta forma, porque el puede darle a kaoru lo que el no tiene. Una vida tranquila, sin peligro de muerte.

-oye kenshin ¿estas bien?- kaoru estuvo varios minutos tratando de que el pelirrojo le conteste ,parecía concentrado en un tema muy serio a juzgar por su expresión.

-si, srta Kaoru no se preocupe- kenshin le contesto en un tono impersonal, desviando la mirada.

A kaoru casi se le caen las menestras de las manos , kenshin había vuelto ser frió y distante, pero ¿¡ porque!?- ¿paso algo mientras yo no estaba?-

-no, nada-

El momento de magia había durado muy poco y kaoru sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar- creo que compramos mucho, volvamos a casa- hablo casi atropelladamente ,tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada , pero el temblor de sus labios la delato.

- srta kaoru ¿usted…?- kenshin sintió el cambio de vos y se preocupo por la muchacha.

- ¡dije que volvamos a casa!- no quería hablar , ni siquiera podía mirarlo , quería irse de ahí ,quería encerrarse en su habitación y consolarse el los calidos abrazos de keita , no entendía a kenshin ¡ no lo entendía! - ya es tarde, me quiero ir - se adelanto sin mirarlo , iba lo mas rápido que podía , había tanta gente que no podía correr y se chocaba con cada transeúnte que pasaba, hasta que sintió presión en una de sus muñecas y no le quedo opción que mirar quien la detenía. Los ojos de kenshin estaban casi desorbitados, mirándola asustado , fue tanta la sorpresa para kaoru que había olvidado momentáneamente que estaba huyendo.

- ¿kenshin?-

- no se valla así… - la mirada del pelirrojo se tranquilizo , pero no tanto como para llegar a ser normal , kaoru podía ver algo especial en ellos , algo que no descifraba con claridad – no vuelva a dejarme de esa forma…- el cuerpo de kenshin se acerco por inercia a kaoru , cumpliendo uno de los deseos de su desesperado corazón – nunca….me deje- al tiempo que susurraba esas palabras , encerraba en un abrazo firme a una sorprendida kaoru – por favor…-

La kendoka no podía reaccionar , su mente estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando ,pero no podía , aunque esto fuera muy hermosos , por que se sentia volar estando entre sus brazos , eso no quitaba el hecho de que no podía comprenderlo y eso la lleno de tristeza.

-no kenshin, nunca te dejare- le respondió cuando pudo reaccionar y se presiono a el , tratando de calmarlo y calmarse a si misma.

Kenshin suavizo el abrazo cuando sintió la vos de kaoru , dejándolo tranquilo. Estaba siendo conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, era conciente de que la multitud de gente que estaba alrededor de ellos cuchicheaba de ellos diciendo que eran unos desvergonzados por dar escenas tan intimas , era conciente de que había tirado todo lo que kaoru había comprado con tal de alcanzarla. No le importaba nada, porque la tenia entre sus brazos, se había asustado verla desaparecer tan rápido entre el montonerillo de gente , dejándolo solo , como en sus peores pesadillas. Había estado pensando en la posibilidad de que ella se valla con keita para no verla nunca mas, abandonándolo y cuando kaoru empezó a irse sin darle la posibilidad de detenerla se desespero sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Tenia miedo de no alcanzarla ,de no detenerla, de saber que desaparecía delante suyo , tenia miedo de perderla ¡ por dios que tenia miedo de perderla!

Hundió su nariz suavemente en el cabello de kaoru respirando su aroma , no quería soltarla todavía , quería retenerla en sus brazos un poco mas , por lo menos el tiempo necesario para poner en claro sus dediciones, porque iba a tomar la mas importante de su vida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otro lugar de la ciudad keita miraba con detenimiento las sucias paredes de la habitación de sanosuke , se preguntaba como era que un ser humano pudiera vivir en un lugar tan reducido ,bueno ,lo reducido no era el problema sino el desorden que había , podría llevar a vivir a ese cuchitrin a todas las ratas de la ciudad y seria el paraíso par ellas , había basura , platos sucios, una infinidad de botellas de sake vacías , periódico de meses anteriores ,una infinidad de cosas no muy higiénicas.

Como estaba empezando a sentirse incomodo porque sano no dejaba de mirarlo fue directamente al grano – ¿para que me trajiste aquí sanosuke?-

-quiero charlar un par de cosas contigo-

- ¿y para charlar me trajiste aquí? En el dojo podíamos haberlo hecho perfectamente-

- el dojo siempre esta lleno de gente, nos hubieran interrumpido a cada momento-

Keita le hizo un gesto de "tienes razón"– y…¿de que quieres hablar?-

- ¿que pretendes con jou –chan?- el rostro de sanosuke era de seriedad absoluta.

- ¿perdón?- keita lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de la pregunta.

- quiero saber si tienes alguna relación con jou-chan o quieres tenerla-

Keita tenia la boca abierta , se había estado preparando para esa pregunta pero no que viniera de sanosuke – se supone que no deberías ser tu el que haga preguntas de esa clase- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿entonces te haz dado cuenta?-

- ¿lo de el Sr. himura? , si…- keita se relajo y dejo caer los hombros , una vez mas el enano pelirrojo perdía puntos , se supone tenia que ser kenshin el que le haga frente en una situación tensa para dejar en claro la posición de kaoru en su vida, pero tenia que ser el y no uno de sus amigos cumpliendo su papel , otra vez se había decepcionado.

El que no estaba relajado era sanosuke que al escuchar el "si" estallo -¿¡ y sabiendo lo que siente kenshin por jou-chan , te atreves a querer conquistarla!?-

-_¿¿¡¡ conquistarla?!!?-_ keita se espanto con la idea .Jamás se le había ocurrido conquistar a kaoru , el la veía como su pequeña hermana ,la quería como tal , sentía un cariño verdadero por ella y muchas ganas de ayudarla para que sea feliz.

Cuando estaba apunto de gritarle "¿pero como se te ocurre? ¿estas loco?" una duda se le vino a la mente - ¿ y porque no debería atreverme?-

- jou-chan es el amor de kenshin- sanosuke hablo con mucha convicción.

- ¿enserio? No se le nota mucho…- dijo con un tono irónico que no pudo evitar – además no he visto indicios de que la ame – mintió- se que lo hace, pero no lo demuestra-

-¡el vive por ella, es su todo!- cada vez sanosuke estaba mas exasperado - ¿Por qué crees que la cuida tanto? Si le llega a pasar algo ,el se muere…-

En ese instante keita no sabia que decir, sanosuke decía con tanto fervor cada palabra que le había dejado mudo.

-kenshin se aferra a kaoru inconcientemente porque sabe que es lo único que tiene – sanosuke nunca se había puesto a hablar de los sentimientos de kenshin de esa manera , incluso se estaba poniendo incomodo, pero si era para que su amigo sea feliz y hacer feliz a jou-chan , por supuesto que valía la pena - es ….su salvación en pocas palabras-

- ¿su salvación?- keita estaba muy confundido -"_¿salvación de que y porque?"-_

Sanosuke miro fijamente a keita – ¿sabes la historia de kenshin?-

- no, kaoru no quiso contármela aun-

-entonces yo tampoco lo haré –

Keita ya estaba arto de esta situación, ¿porque tanto misterio con el enano pelirrojo? ,¿porque todo el mundo se preocupaba tanto por el? , ¿Porque todos en el dojo se preocupaban de guardar el pasado de un vagabundo tan celosamente? Si solamente era eso, un vagabundo, simple y nada importante.

Un poco enojado por no poder conseguir información, keita empezó a levantarse – fue un placer compartir esta platica contigo sanosuke, pero…-

-quédate sentado- ordeno sanosuke con los brazos cruzados – todavía no me contestas la pregunta que te hice-

Keita se le quedo mirando con desafió , una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era que le den ordenes - ¿Qué pregunta?-

-si tienes alguna relación con jou-chan-

-lo único que me une a ella es una bonita amistad y tampoco pretendo conquistarla – keita no le había hecho caso a sanosuke y se había puesto de pie , empezó a acomodarse la boina antes de salir de ese cuartito asfixiante – pero quiero que sea feliz y estoy seguro que no lo va a ser al lado de tu cobarde amigo-

1 , 2 , 3….

- ¡¡¡¿a quien le estas diciendo cobarde , estupido animal?!!!- sanosuke se había parado de un salto , ¿como se atrevía ese niñato a llamar cobarde a kenshin? Era su mejor amigo , su héroe , el hombre que mas admiraba , y no iba a permitir que un chico estupido y mimado humillara a un hombre tan especial como kenshin - ¡¡ tu nunca llegaras a ser ni la mitad de lo que el es!!-

- ¡¡ pues voy a rogar a los cielos de que así sea!!- keita no se dejo amedrentar por sanosuke, quizás sea mas alto , mas musculoso y un experto en pelear pero por supuesto que no se quedaría callado , el le haría saber que era lo que pensaba de ese vagabundo – yo no haría sufrir a la mujer que amo como el hace , no me quedaría callado dejando que ella me adore y se haga ilusiones con un futuro que no me decido a darle , si así es tu "graaan" kenshin , pues no gracias, prefiero ser cualquier otra cosa-

Sanosuke lo miraba casi con odio, estaba conteniéndose la ira, porque no podía pelear con el , no desprendía nada de ki de pelea , ni siquiera tenia ki, además sus palabras estaban en lo cierto , cuantas veces el no se las había dicho al pelirrojo – kenshin tiene motivos muy fuertes para actuar de ese modo- aunque keita tuviera razón , no se lo dejaría saber y defendería a kenshin.

-aah claro , su tan misterioso pasado ¿no?- se cruzo de brazos y puso una sonrisa cínica - si es tan grave , tan fuerte lo que hizo o lo que le paso ¿porque no agarra sus cosas y se va? .Que le de una oportunidad a kaoru de conocer mas la vida ,que le devuelva el derecho que ella tiene a ser feliz-

- ¡no entiendes nada! Kenshin ya se fue una vez y ¿como crees que se puso kaoru? Ella no pensó en vivir la vida como una mujer libre , ni siquiera pensaba en vivir , entro en una depresión tan fuerte que pensábamos que nunca saldría de la cama .Solo se puso de pie cuando decidió ir a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta-

- kaoru…- keita estaba increíblemente desconcertado, nunca se había imaginado que kaoru pudiera amarlo tanto.

- el amor es correspondido , los dos se adoran mutuamente – sanosuke relajo sus puños, parecía que keita había estaba comprendiendo la situación de a poco- pero a kenshin le hace falta tiempo para decidir-

-¿para decidir? ¡¿Decidir que?! ¿Estar con ella? – keita se volvió exaltar , con semejante prueba de amor que le había dado kaoru a ese pelirrojo , ¿el no se decidía? Realmente era estupido, estupido ,estupido – kaoru lo ama , ¿Qué dudas puede tener? ¿Qué seria lo fatal de que la tome como esposa o le de una familia? Es un cobarde, todo lo que dice son excusas , no quiere comprometerse , esa es la realidad- la vos de keita empezó a sonar resentida y con amargura.

Escuchar que llamaran cobarde a kenshin dos veces era suficiente para sanosuke, se acerco lentamente a keita y lo agarro de sus ropas elevándolo algunos centímetros del piso – ¿sabes que seria lo fatal? Que a jou-chan podrían asesinarla en un instante - le dijo a un keita que habría los ojos horrorizado- porque ese cobarde al que tu llamas a sido el mejor guerrero de las guerras por la restauración – apretando un poco mas el agarre sus ojos que demostraban su ira se clavaron profundamente en keita – ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar de battusae el destajador? Pues bien, has estado viviendo con el toda esta semana –

- ¿ba…battusae? - keita tartamudeo pero no de miedo , si no por la sorpresa.

- dime ahora, ¿tu podrías estar libremente con la mujer que amas sabiendo que por haber sido el mas sanguinario de los asesinos tus enemigos buscan venganza? Y ¿que podrían usarla a ella para destruirte, matándola? , ¿no tendrías miedo? -

Sanosuke esperaba una respuesta por parte del chico que estaba suspendido en el aire, pero keita no reaccionaba , parecía que estaba analizando profundamente las palabras dichas por sano. Soltando el agarre y una vez que el chico de la boina se encontraba en el piso , sanosuke hizo presión en uno de sus hombros hasta que keita cayo sentado ,este alzo los ojos y lo miro interrogante.

-quédate sentado…- le dijo mientras el se apoyaba en una pared – voy a contarte el pasado de kenshin , no hables y solo escucha. Vas a saber porque kenshin se aferra a tanto a kaoru y porque ella se prometió estar siempre con el…-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- kenshin no has dejado de estornudar desde que salimos del mercado ¿te estarás resfriando?- kaoru venia delante de kenshin con la bolsas de las menestras, era lo único no tan pesado que su amado pelirrojo le permitía llevar.

-no creo srta kaoru, parece que hay personas que están hablando de mi – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – espero que no sea para mal-

Kaoru solo le sonrió tímidamente y se giro antes de que su rostro empezara a sonrojarse. Kenshin la había abrazado sin miramientos frente a mucha gente y no se había disculpado por ello. Estuvo largo rato abrazándola respirando calidamente en su cuello…¡por dios! ¿Qué había sido eso? No sabia los motivos de porque kenshin había reacciona de esa forma, pero por lo menos parecía que había vuelto todo a la normalidad. Excepto ella misma . Estaba tan emocionada , tan feliz, el hecho que kenshin no se haya disculpado era un gran avance ,definitivamente era algo especial que le había vuelto a revivir la esperanza.

- ¿kenshin vas a cocinar algo rico para mi?- los ojos de kaoru brillaban y había vuelto a tener esa actitud juguetona que kenshin hace mucho no veía.

-¡por supuesto!- respondió con una bella sonrisa – haré sus platillos favoritos hoy srta kaoru , para que usted me siga sonriendo-

-bue…bueno- kaoru se volvió a girar esta vez completamente roja, ese comentario definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

El pelirrojo ensancho mas la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro , era maravilloso volver a tener a kaoru solo para el , con toda su atención puesta en el .Solo deseaba que el día terminara así de tranquilo y que con un poco de suerte , todo el día este a solas con kaoru para disfrutarla como lo hacia antes.

Pero solo era eso, un deseo.

Fin capitulo 8.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡¡ volví!!_

_Hola gente linda ^-^._

_Es increíble lo que demore en actualizar, pero es que realmente tuve una parálisis de inspiración , las ideas que tenia muy claras sobre este fic , se han vuelto borrosas y no se en que dirección va ( perdón _T-T) _este capitulo , lo escribí , sin mentirles ,unas seis veces para que al final no use ninguno de los borradores porque cuando lo estaba pasando a la computadora se me ocurrieron mas ideas y lo termine cambiando ¬¬…._

_Les agradezco mucho su paciencia ^-^_

_Les agradezco mucho también los reviews que me dejaron , son muy lindos , pero lo que me sorprendió en este mes fueron los mensajes de que mi historia estaba en lista de favoritos ¡¡ woau!! Muchas, muchas gracias enserio._

_Mi mama ya esta mucho mejor gracias a dios , mi hermano junto con sus esposa y mi sobrino están viviendo aquí una temporada , creo que también eso influyo en que yo no pueda actualizar y lo ultimo que me dejo medio shokeada fue la triste noticia de la partida de Michael Jackson , realmente me dio mucha pena y no podía dejar de pensarlo en varias semanas. (por eso el pequeño homenaje, espero que no les moleste…)_

_Este capitulo me hizo sudar (y eso que estamos en invierno) porque trataba de imaginar una discusión entre keita y sanosuke porque estos dos en los anteriores capítulos se llevaban bien, creo que sano me salio muy maduro para lo que es su verdadero carácter pero tenia que ser así , además esta en una postura que tiene que defender a kenshin porque keita, aunque ahora este impresionado por lo que le cuente sano , no va a dar su brazo a torcer y va a defender a kaoru (jaja se volvieron rivales ^^) . ¿No les da bronca lo mal pensado que son los hombres? Para colmo cuando se enojan se hacen los ofendidos y no nos hablan ,odio esa actitud caprichosa..¬¬ y kenshin me salio de esa forma…En el capitulo que viene va a ver mas romance entre kenshin y kaoru ,porque en este ,me dejo con ganas de mas XD.. Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos._

**Agradezco cariñosamente a:**

**Etterna fanel , Peste 21, Pome-chan , Hkaruhiwatari y Kagome-black (gracias por los buenos deseos para mi mama ^-^)**

_Gracias por el poyo de siempre, les prometo actualizar esta vez mas rápido y por favor déjenme muchos reviews._

_Un beso a todos._

_¡¡ Hasta la próxima!!_


	9. Entre dudas y Reclamos II: Confrontacion

-dialogo-

-_"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena

Capitulo 9: Entre dudas y Reclamos II : Confrontacion

Cuándo kenshin y kaoru llegaron al dojo, les sorprendió encontrarlo en absoluta paz, por lo menos esperaban encontrar alguna pelea entre sano y yahiko o keita sentado leyendo el diario junto al niño, pero no había nada, ni nadie.

Para verificar kaoru empezó a recorrer el dojo buscando alguno de sus amigos -¡¿yahiko?! ¡¿Sanosuke?!- abría y cerraba puertas -¿¡keita?!- pero no encontró nada, el dojo estaba vació.

Kenshin se encontraba acomodando las cosas que acababan de comprar cuando, Kaoru, entro con cara de preocupación- kenshin, no hay nadie ¿les abra pasado algo?-

-no creo srta kaoru, quizás salieron a pasear-

-pero keita me dijo que no saldría hoy, se me hace un poco extraño- kaoru se giro para ver el portón principal del dojo, con la esperanza de que alguien entre por ahí.

Kenshin hizo una mueca- srta kaoru, todo va estar bien, se esta preocupando demasiado-

-¿tu crees?- kaoru volvió mirar a kenshin.

-por supuesto- sonrió para tranquilizarla- ¿porque mejor, no me ayuda a tener la cena lista para cuando vuelvan?-

A kaoru se le ilumino el rostro ¡si! ¡Claro kenshin!- la muchacha se adentro mas a la cocina mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su kimono – ¿por donde empezamos?-

-primero hay que terminar de ordenar las cosas que compramos-

Kaoru miro los costales aun llenos del cosas- realmente, exagero mucho comprando, creo que la próxima vez dejare que tu hagas las compras mientras yo cargo las cosas, ¿te parece kenshin?- miro apenada al pelirrojo.

-yo no podría dejar que usted cargue sola con todo- contesto el pelirrojo, mientras se agachaba para sacar algunas cosas de los costales.

-pero si no soy débil, kenshin- kaoru frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en las caderas- una vez dijiste que yo tenía más fuerza que tú y yahiko juntos-

-en ese momento estaba bromeando srta kaoru- kenshin seguía entretenido con las cosas de los costales, no se había levantado a ver a la chica.

-soy una profesora de kendo- kaoru se estaba empezando a enojar y que kenshin no la mire a la cara, la estaba poniendo de peor humor – creo que soy capaz de traer unas simples cosas del mercado-

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y la miro muy sonriente- quizás tenga razón srta kaoru-

- ¿he?- los ojos de kaoru se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba que kenshin le diera la razón tan rápido ni tan fácil.

-pero a mi me gusta cuidarla y prefiero ser yo el que lleve las cosas-

Kaoru automáticamente se sonrojo, eso no lo esperaba.

-gra…gracias, pero algunas veces exageras- trato de disimular sus reciente nerviosismo.

-¿usted cree?- kenshin estaba muy tranquilo, la sonrisa formada en su rostro no lo abandonaba. Le gustaba poner nerviosa a kaoru – pero eso no me quita el derecho que tengo de cuidarla ¿no?-

La chica se mordió el labio –_ "preferiría que me mamaras, kenshin"-_ pensó. –no, creo que no, pero….-

- no se diga mas, se nos va a hacer tarde para empezar a cocinar- kenshin volvió a darle la espalda para seguir sacando las cosas del mercado-

Kaoru trago las ganas de soltar un profundo suspiro. El había dicho, que tenía derecho a cuidarla, y el derecho a que la ame ¿no existía? Pensar en eso la volvió a deprimir.

La kendoka agarro las tres sandias e hizo el esfuerzo de alzarlas, pero apenas las levantaba algunos centímetros del suelo –_"maldición, estas sandias parecen de cemento"-_.

-yo llevare las sandias srta kaoru- kenshin se había puesto de pie y cuando estaba por agarrar la cuerda, ella lo miro.

-¡no! ¡las llevo yo!-

-pero si apenas puede levantarlos algunos centímetros…-

-¡¡Qué las llevo yo, kenshin!!- kaoru estaba enojada, ¿Qué acaso el no notaba que ella no era una figurilla de porcelana? No se iba a volver añicos por llevar tres sandias al pozo.

Kenshin retrocedió algunos pasos y vio como kaoru alzaba con gran esfuerzo las sandias, tenía el rostro un poco colorado por el esfuerzo. Decidió dejarla sola, parecía que se había enejado, ¿será que dijo algo malo?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaoru había llegado hasta el pozo y dejo las sandias desplomarse en el piso, levanto la tapa de madera y usando gran parte de su fuerza las metió ahí. Cerró el pozo y se sentó en el mismo a descansar. Había estado tan feliz por lo que había pasado en el mercado, pero ahora el bonito recuerdo se había esfumado con lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

-_"derecho a cuidarme… ¿y quién diablos le dio ese derecho?"-_ pensó kaoru mal humorada –"_yo nunca le pedí que me cuide..."- _dio un largo suspiro, el que anteriormente había reprimido-_" si solo quiere cuidarme, ¿Por qué me abrazo y me dijo que no lo deje nunca? eso no lo diría una persona que solo quiere proteger o ¿si?..."- _kaoru alzo la mirada al cielo y luego de algunos instantes dejo caer su cabeza fatídicamente – aaaaaaah, estoy confundida…- se lamento – si solo estuviera keita, el podría explicarme….- Aun sentada encima del pozo kaoru giro para ver el portón de madera, como quisiera que su mejor amigo entrara en este preciso momento- ¿donde estas keita?....-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otro extremo de la ciudad en una casucha de una pequeña villa, dos hombres estaban en completo silencio, cada uno analizaba lo que se había contado hace algunos instantes.

-¿entiendes ahora porque no puedes interferir?- sanosuke seguía en la misma posición en la que había comenzado a contar la historia de kenshin.

-no voy a negar que es una historia trágica…- keita también seguía sentado tal como lo dejo sano, había estado escuchado atentamente lo relatado por el ex luchador y había estado analizando con cautela la decisión o respuesta que había encontrado el enano pelirrojo- pero aun así, creo que no es justo con kaoru-

Sanosuke alzo una ceja -¿Qué?-

-entiendo todo lo que sofrió, entiendo sus miedos, entiendo todo lo que tubo que hacer para que halla paz, yo no lo juzgo, te lo juro- el rostro del chico de la boina estaba muy serio- incluso es admirable. Que una sola persona soporte todo lo que el vivo, realmente es admirable -

-¿entonces?-

-como te dije, no es justo para kaoru. Ella no puede esperar para siempre-

-ella quiere estar al lado de el-

-pero como una compañera que pueda demostrarle cuanto lo ama- keita empezó a exaltarse- y el Sr. himura no se lo permite-

- te acabo de explicar porque no se lo permite- ahora el que se estaba exaltando era sanosuke- ¿acaso estuve hablando al aire?-

- pero el encontró su respuesta, sabe como redimirse. Lo que no entiendo es porque no se permite ser feliz-

-porque kenshin es un idiota-

Keita abrió y cerro la boca, le entro muchas ganas de reírse, se supone que a sano no le gustaba escuchar que le digan cobarde al enano pelirrojo, pero el si podía decirle idiota como si nada, que amigo tan raro.

-El Sr. himura se esta equivocando, se supone que tiene miedo a que puedan herir a kaoru si se compromete con ella, ¿pero que no corre el mismo riesgo estando junto a el, como lo esta ahora? El peligro es igual-

Sanosuke simplemente asintió.

-Además se juro protegerla ¿Qué acaso por casarse con ella el no va a poder cuidarla mas? Es un tanto ilógico-

-como te dije, kenshin es un idiota-

-idiota o no, le esta causando mucho dolor a kaoru-

-jou-chan es fuerte, ella desde un principio sabía a lo que se enfrentaba-

Keita abrió la boca sorprendido y miro directamente a sanosuke ¿y se supone que este tipo es amigo de kaoru?- ósea…que mientras el enano pelirrojo este bien, que se joda kaoru ¿no?-

-¿ah?- sanosuke se sorprendió por el cambio de tono en la voz de keita.

-si el enano pelirrojo no quiere ser feliz o quiere evitar la felicidad, que se joda el, pero kaoru no tiene porque estar soportando esto, es muy joven para cargar con semejante peso. Mira que ser la cura para un hombre que la retiene a su lado sin ningún tipo de esperanza. ¡Ja! ¡Que vida!- Keita se puso de pie en un santiamén, estaba enojado.

-oye, oye, espera, jou-chan acepto esto porque sabe que kenshin siente algo por ella y que con el tiempo, podrán estar juntos-

-¿Qué ella sabe lo que el siente? ¿Alguna vez te haz puesto a hablar con ella, sanosuke?- keita empezó andar de un lado a otro, se sentía como gato enjaulado. Aunque realmente se sentía enjaulado porque daba tres pasos y ya llegaba a la otra pared – kaoru, podría llenar medio Japón con todas las inseguridades que tiene. Esta por demás confundida con el actuar del pelirrojo, hay veces en que ella esta saltando en un pie cuando recibe alguna muestra de afecto, para luego desmoronarse viendo que lo había mal interpretado. ¿A eso le llamas estar segura de lo que el siente?-

Sanosuke estaba mudo, pero reconocía que era cierto lo que le decía ese chico. Había visto muchas veces a kaoru deprimida y no tenia que ser muy inteligente para saber porque era

-además…- keita tenia la adrenalina a flor de piel, aun le quedaban muchas cosas que decir- si por esas cosas que tiene el destino, alguien nuevo se presenta en la vida de kaoru y ella se enamora de el ¿ella tendría que sacrificarse no? alejarse de esa persona porque tiene que estar con el pelirrojo-

-¡¡eso lo decide jou-chan, kenshin tampoco la tiene secuestrada o atada a el!!- Sanosuke se enojo, esta bien que keita defienda la postura de kaoru en todo esto, pero tampoco iba a permitir que haga quedar a kenshin como un insensible que no le importaba nada acepto el mismo – y aunque odio admitirlo porque conozco las entupidas ideas que tiene kenshin en la cabeza, estoy seguro que si llegara a pasar eso el se iría. La dejaría sola para que sea feliz con esa persona-

-¿sin luchar?- keita detuvo su andar- ¡¿Se iría sin luchar?!-

Sanosuke desvió la mirada furioso por no poder contradecirlo

-¿no lucharía por la mujer que es su gran amor?- en la voz de keita se podía escuchar toda su incredulidad – ¿no se arriesgaría por ella?- Alzando la voz, hablo con mas convicción que antes - ¡¡¡ Es un cobarde!!!-

Esta vez sano no dijo nada, analizando todo lo que le había dicho keita, tenia razón, acá la más perjudicada era kaoru, y en cierta forma , kenshin si era un cobarde al no arriesgarse. Pero había un motivo.

-no se siente digno de estar con kaoru- le dijo- kenshin no se siente digno de nada- hablo con cierta amargura.

Keita miro de reojo sorprendido a sano- valla estupidez…- murmuro, rascándose la cabeza. –_"y valla coincidencia…"-_ sin querer el destino le había hecho vivir una situación similar hace algunos años. Ahora mas que nunca entendía a kaoru y quizás también al enano pelirrojo -necesito hablar con kaoru….- dijo haciendo ademán de irse.

-¡espera! ¿De que?- lo detuvo sanosuke

-quiero que esta situación llegue a su fin antes de que me valla y quiero saber que es lo que planea hacer ella- haciendo una pequeña reverencia, abrió la puerta y salio de la casucha de sano.

Ya por camino al dojo, keita se detuvo y suspiro largamente, había sido muy cruel la vida con el pelirrojo y con kaoru también, quería que los dos estén juntos, parecía que habían nacido para estar cerca uno del otro, pero de la forma correcta, no como estaban ahora porque así no tendrían ningún fin, por lo menos no bueno.

Hablaría con kaoru y le preguntaría que quería hacer, según sea su respuesta el podría ayudarla.

-_"solo espero que sea la respuesta correcta…"-._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Volviendo al dojo…

_-_¡¡ keeenshin!!- el grito de kaoru se escucho por todos lados.

-¿Qué sucede srta kaoru?- kenshin había venido como una ráfaga de viento, había hecho menos de tres segundos desde el patio hasta la cocina- ¿se encuentra bien?-

Kaoru tenia una carita de tristeza que cualquiera que la viera se echaría a llorar junto con ella- los fideos, kenshin- dijo mientras sus ojos giraban hacia una olla que estaba negra .

-¿los fideos?- kenshin se acerco y se asomo a la olla. Los fideos habían pasado a mejor vida y en su reemplazo habían dejado una mazamorra de color beige.- ¿se desintegraron?- pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza.

-lo siento mucho…- los ojos de kaoru estaban cristalizados, parecían dos lagunas de tantas lagrimas retenidas- pero pensé que se cocinarían mejor con el fuego mas fuerte y agregue mas leños…-

Kenshin sonrió conciliadoramente- no se preocupe srta kaoru, lo hizo sin querer, se pueden volver a preparar los fideos-

-pero…-

-no se desanime, estoy seguro que para esta vez usted lo hará perfecto- el pelirrojo siempre con su sonrisa.

-eres muy bueno, kenshin…-

-¿Oro?- la miro sorprendido.

-eres muy bueno para seguir dándome ánimos en algo, que sabes muy bien, no tengo ningún talento- kaoru dejo de llorar y agacho la cabeza un tanto avergonzada- será mejor que me valla, creo que solo te estorbo…-

Como anteriormente en el mercado, kenshin la volvió a sujetar de la muñeca- srta kaoru, usted nunca me estorba, es mas…- kenshin titubeo- me encanta tenerla conmigo, en todo momento-

Dos muestras de cariño por parte de kenshin en un día era algo muy extraordinario, ¿podrá ser un presagio?

-¿de ver…dad?- kaoru se sonrojo furiosamente- a mi también me encanta estar contigo, kenshin- Su corazón latia fuertemente y por esto es que se animo a decir lo que alguna vez dijo- yo quiero quedarme…contigo, siempre-

La mirada de kenshin estaba profundamente puesta en Kaoru, la miraba embelesado, tan tranquilo, hasta que algo en su interior lo hizo reaccionar. Apartando suavemente la mano de la fina muñeca de kaoru, cambio magistralmente el tema- ¿podría traerme otro paquete de fideos, si no es mucha molestia, srta kaoru?-

-¿ah? ¿Fideos?- kaoru pregunto un poco atontada, para ella aun no terminaba el momento romántico.

-si, ya están acomodados en la alacena-

-claro…ya te los traigo- aun atontada, se dio vuelta a buscar los dichosos fideos.

Kenshin frunció el ceño, estaba pasando los limites que el mismo se había puesto, pero la sola idea de saber que keita se la poda quitar, le hacia reaccionar olvidando completamente su controlado limite. Empezando a sentirse incomodo por las cosas que le estaba pasando, prefirió mantener una charla neutral con kaoru, por lo menos hasta que se calmara.

-srta kaoru, usted a comprado muchas cosas, no sabia que le habían pagado un poco mas este mes-

-es que no lo hicieron- kaoru le entrego suavemente los fideos - es mas, aun no me pagan, y como no he ido a trabajar esta semana, dudo mucho que me paguen el mes completo-

Kenshin lo miro sorprendido- ¿entonces de donde saco el dinero para comprar todas estas cosas?-

-keita me lo dio- contesto

-¿keita?- el ceño de kenshin empezó a fruncirse sin que el se de cuenta.

-si, dijo que tenia que aportar con algo el tiempo que este aquí, yo trate de convencerlo pero tu ya sabes como es el…-kaoru le sonrió.

-no, no se como es el, srta kaoru- la vos de kenshin se escucho un poco ruda.

-es terco, además, el insistió mucho para que lo aceptara…- kaoru prefirió guardarse en secreto la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior con keita acerca de los ingresos del dojo, mejor dicho del único ingreso del dojo, ósea, el de ella.

Kenshin se sintió muy incomodo con lo que acababa de decirle la chica- srta kaoru , si estamos pasando por un mal momento económico solo dígamelo y saldré a buscar trabajo-

-no es eso, kenshin…-

-usted no tiene porque estar aceptando dinero de nadie- estaba un poco molesto.

-pero es de keita...- kaoru inclino la cabeza un poco sorprendida de las palabras del espadachín. Para ella no fue muy grato recibir dinero por lo orgullosa que es, pero kenshin ya lo estaba exagerando- no se cual es el problema de que reciba su dinero-

-yo tampoco le veo el problema, Sr. himura-

Kaoru y kenshin se giraron hacia la dirección de donde se había escuchado la voz.

-No creo que sea conveniente que pasemos hambre solo porque kaoru no fue a trabajar-

-no me refería a eso…- kenshin frunció más el ceño.

-keita ¿donde estabas? Me tenias preocupada- kaoru no se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente en cuestión de segundos- pensé que te encontraría en el dojo-

El chico que se haba quedado de pie en la puerta de la cocina dejo de mirar al pelirrojo y le dedico una sonrisa a kaoru- Salí un momento con sanosuke, fuimos a charlar un rato-

-¿y yahiko?-

-dijo algo de ayudar en una clínica y se fue antes que nosotros-

-ya veo…- kaoru le sonrió, muy feliz por saber que todos se encontraban bien.

Keita volvió a levantar la mirada y poniendo una sonrisa inocente trato de entablar una conversación, pero por algún motivo no dejaba de ver atentamente al pelirrojo- y díganme ¿se divirtieron en el mercado?-

Kaoru se sonrojo y kenshin asintió con un "si".

-y por lo que veo, te trajiste el mercado a casa, kaoru- comento el chico de la boina después de haber visto los costales.

-¡no empieces!- la chica, colorada alzo la vos- ¡había muchas ofertas, no pude evitarlo!-

-esas son excusas, eres una maniática en las compras, tienes que admitirlo- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡¡que no!!-

-la srta kaoru compro lo necesario, no tiene que preocuparse en que ella malgasto su dinero- la voz de kenshin resonó en la cocina.

Keita lo miro frunciendo el ceño- no dije que kaoru malgaste el dinero, Sr. himura, solo era una broma -keita clavo la mirada en la fría mirada de kenshin- pero parece que usted de bromas no entiende nada-

-mas que broma parecía que la estaba molestando o peor aun, que le esta echando en cara-

-¿Qué?- kaoru giro sobre sus talones para ver con una cara de total sorpresa a su amado pelirrojo. Jamás había visto a kenshin tan hostil, por lo menos no con una persona tan común como keita.

-no le estoy echando en cara nada a kaoru, ella ya esta bastante grandecita como para saber que hacer con el dinero- se cruzo de brazos- aunque pensándolo bien, creo que no…-

-¿que no?- kaoru ahora se giro a ver a keita, mas le valía a ese chico no sacar el tema de la discusión que tuvieron ayer.

- tener que mantener a tres vagos no es la forma correcta de gastar el dinero-

-¿Qué esta insinuando con eso?- kenshin dio dos pasos hacia el frente, como lo había imaginado, este tipo se estaba metiendo demasiado en la vida de kaoru, primera muestra, dándole dinero.

-nada, kenshin, a keita le gusta hacer bromas- kaoru, completamente nerviosa se puso en medio y empezó a empujarlo para que salga de la cocina lo mas rápido que pueda- necesito hablar algunos minutos con el, ya vuelvo a seguir ayudándote- y le puso la sonrisa mas nerviosa que no pudo fingir.

Kenshin se quedo solo, con las manos en puño, este tipo no se había puesto a desafilarlo desde que lo conoció, pero ahora era diferente, ¿le habrá pasado algo? o ¿será que con kaoru han avanzado tanto en sus relación que el ya se sentía con derecho de ningunear y ponerse prepotente con todos?

-_"ni lo sueñes, niño estupido…"-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En algún lugar del pasillo, kaoru se aguantaba las ganas de patear a su mejor amigo.

-¡¿pero como pudiste?!-

-¿pude que?-

-¡decirle vago a kenshin!-

-pero eso es lo que es ¿no?-

-¡ya no!- kaoru tenia las manos encrespadas en su pecho –este es su hogar ahora-

-pero podría trabajar- keita se cruzo de brazos- es hombre, a el toca esa parte-

-no seas machista-

-y tu no seas tan tonta-

-¡keita!-

-están viviendo a tus costillas y tu muy tranquila lo permites, eres una tonta-

-me vuelves a decir tonta y te estrello contra esa pared- dijo kaoru señalando la pared mas próxima.

Keita respiro hondo para tranquilizarse – como sea…- agarrando suavemente los hombros de kaoru la llevo mas lejos de la cocina- quiero hablar contigo-

-¿de que?- a la kendoka se le había pasado el enojo y miro curiosa a su amigo que se había puesto serio de un momento a otro.

-de tu enano pelirrojo-

-¿otra vez?- kaoru lo miro divertida –aunque yo también quería hablarte de el-

-me parece perfecto- keita se separo de su amiga y se apoyo en una de las columnas del dojo.

-te quería contar sobre algo que paso en el mercado…- kaoru se estrujaba las manos un poco avergonzada, estaba ansiosa por contarle el tierno abrazo que le había dado kenshin.

Pero keita quería saber otra cosa –no kaoru, no quiero hablar de lo que les paso hoy-

-¿no?- kaoru se sorprendió que su amigo lo interrumpiera tan serio – ¿entonces de que?-

-quiero hablar sobre battusae el destajador-

Kaoru abrió los ojos y la boca impresionada, ¿keita ya sabia todo sobre kenshin?.

-¿Cómo es posible que sabiendo todo el mal que hizo, te hallas enamorado perdidamente de el?- keita tenia una seriedad inmutable – es una persona que no tiene nada que ofrecerte. Esta lleno de miedos, de autocompasión, de inseguridades, de arrepentimientos, por dios, a matado a ciento de personas-

A kaoru se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, este reclamo era precisamente a lo que ella estaba huyendo, pero no porque valla dirigid a ella, si no porque otra vez, el mas criticado era kenshin.

-a mi no me interesa lo que haya echo, a mi me interesa como esta ahora, en el presente- se estaba esforzando para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos- no voy a negar que kenshin este lleno de miedo y de inseguridades pero ¿Quién no lo esta? todos cometemos errores y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-

-son pocas las personas que cometen crímenes tan atroces, como los que hizo el. Estamos hablando de vidas, kaoru-

-¡Estas hablando de kenshin como si el hubiera sido un lunático que mato por que le gustaba!- Olvidando las lagrimas que ya se derramaban por sus mejillas, kaoru levanto el rostro y un brillo se instalo en sus ojos- El solo quería paz. Quería que todas las personas tuvieran paz. Quería un mundo mejor y pensó que en sus manos estaba el hacerlo. Sus propósitos eran buenos, aunque haya tomado dediciones equivocadas-

-mato a su esposa-

- ¡eso fue un accidente!- kaoru bajo la mirada- el la amaba con toda sus fuerzas, jamás le hubiera hecho daño apropósito.-

Keita miraba a kaoru con una admiración escondida por su rostro apacible. Lo que había planeado estaba funcionando. Kaoru reaccionaba como el lo había esperado.

Por su lado kaoru se estaba dejando el alma en defender a kenshin ante los ojos de su mejor amigo cuando vio un gesto de keita que le decía que se callara. Cerro la boca, pero de sus ojos seguían cayendo lagrimas y mas lagrimas, ella quería mucho a keita pero a kenshin lo amaba y si tenia que elegir entre la amistad de keita o seguir acompañando y amando a kenshin, por supuesto que se quedaría con su gran amor.

-Kaoru mírame-keita dulcificó su voz. Kaoru obedeció en silencio -entonces ¿no te importa su pasado?-

Ella negó.

-¿estas dispuesto a perdonarlo?-

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarle…-

-el nenecita que lo hagas-

-jamás le juzgue nada…-

-es por eso que el te ama- La chica dio un suspiro largo y pesado- ¿y tu lo amas?-

Kaoru frunció el ceño y lo mira extrañada –claro que lo amo, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-

-¿y lo amas tanto como para estar a su lado toda la vida en la misma situación en la que están ahora?-

-¿en la misma situación?- kaoru dejo de mirar a keita y bajo la mirada conciente de lo que significaban estas palabras.

-¿serias capaz de soportar que el jamás se anime a decirte lo que siente? ¿Soportarías que el te mantenga a su lado, pero sabiendo que estas lejos al mismo tiempo? Es demasiado duro kaoru, incluso para alguien que esta muy enamorado- al terminar de decir estas palabras keita se mordió la lengua, el no creía en las palabras que estaba diciendo, además se sentía un desgraciado porque estaba dándole golpes bajos a su joven amiga.

Kaoru tenía ganas de sentarse en un rincón del pasillo y hacerse un bollito. Cuantas veces no se había preguntado lo mismo, cuantas veces no se había deprimido, cuantas veces no se puso a llorar. Porque si lo pensaba fríamente, esta relación era injusta, a cualquier persona lo llegaría a cansar, lo aburriría y se sentiría el ser mas desdichado del mundo. Si lo pensaba fríamente……. Keita tenía razón.

– Es demasiado duro- repitió.

Keita frunció ligeramente el ceño, decepcionado- ya veo…-

- es demasiado duro, pero…- kaoru sonrió, como solo ella lo sabe hacer – yo lo amo y eso es suficiente para mi, soy feliz estando a su lado, porque el es mi felicidad y no me quiero rendir – agrando mas su bella sonrisa- yo no me voy a rendir, aun tengo muchas esperanzas-

Internamente keita se sintió de maravillas, kaoru era una chica con un gran corazón, no solo estaba con el pelirrojo por que el la necesitaba, si no porque ella quería ser feliz y se dio cuenta que su verdadera felicidad era estar junto a kenshin. Kaoru sabia lo que quería para su vida, solo que para realizarlo debía darle un fuerte empujón al enano pelirrojo, que era muy terco y algo idiota.

-bien, muy bien- keita también le sonrió, incluso tenia ganas de reírse- pasaste la prueba estupendamente muchachita, eres muy valiente y decidida, felicitaciones-

A kaoru se le fue desdibujando la sonrisa y lo miro curiosa- ¿prueba de que?-

-eeeh, digamos que prueba de intensidad- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿de que?- ahora la chica estaba más curiosa todavía.

Keita suspiro – las personas que aman de verdad tienen una voluntad inquebrantable y están depuestos a todo con tal de estar cerca de esa persona especial que les quita el aliento. Primer ejemplo de eso, yo…-

-¿tu? ¿Porque?-

-eso no viene al caso, ya lo sabrás a su tiempo- aclarándose un poco la garganta, keita prosiguió- y en segundo lugar tu- le dijo mientras estiraba una mano y le daba un suave apretón en el hombro- estas dispuesta a entregarlo todo-

Kaoru el dio una suave sonrisa y se animo a preguntar algo que seria de importancia para su amistad-entonces, lo que dijiste de kenshin ¿es verdad? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?…-

-realmente creo que es un hombre que se pone demasiadas trabas para tomar lo que tiene en frente. La vida le da una segunda oportunidad y el se pone caprichoso con eso de que "no soy digno"- keita hizo un ademán para callar a kaoru que comenzaba a protestar por decirle caprichoso a kenshin- el es el único que controla su vida, esta en sus manos las decisiones de su vida. Y sabiendo que tiene una mujer linda, joven, y que respira únicamente por que el también lo hace, ¿espera y sigue esperando a que pase el tiempo?, eso para mi es ser caprichoso. No se arriesga, aunque se este muriendo por hacerlo-

Kaoru había quedado un poco impresionada por lo que había dicho su amigo, pero a pesar de todo, esa no era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando- ¿y sobre que fue un asesino? ¿Que piensas de eso?-

Keita pudo notar con claridad como la voz de kaoru había cambiado y su posición también. Estaba mucho mas a la defensiva- creo que tomó demasiado peso sobre sus hombros. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, quien sabe como estarían las cosas ahora, en cierta forma es un héroe, aunque creo que el debe pensar muy diferente. Es un gran hombre, de eso no hay duda, solo que las consecuencias lo están lastimando por ser demasiado bueno-

Kaoru se mordió el labio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Keita se acerco a ella, la vio muy vulnerable. Era impresionante como kaoru podía cambiar de ánimos tan rápidamente- cálmate muchacha, deja de llorar, tienes que ser fuerte-

-lo siento- murmuro mientras se abrazaba a el.

- las cosas tienen que cambiar. Tú eres genial y kenshin también, se merecen estar juntos y voy a tratar de ayudar lo que mas pueda. Todo va estar bien, tranquila- le dijo mientras se separaba y le secaba las lágrimas delicadamente con sus manos.

Kaoru respiro profundo y se tranquilizó- gracias-

Keita le sonrió-ahora ve, lávate la cara y borra todo rastro de llanto, tienes que ir a ayudar a tu enano pelirrojo con la comida-

-¿y tu?- pregunto kaoru mientras se daba media vuelta.

-yo desapareceré un rato y voy a dejarlos solos- le guiño un ojo- no quiero presenciar las cochinadas que van hacer-

-¡keita!- el chico empezó a reír.

-¿Srta kaoru?- la cabeza pelirroja de kenshin se asomo por la esquina del pasillo haciendo voltear a ambos- ¿se encuentra bien?- se acerco a la pareja cuando noto que el rostro de kaoru estaba demasiado colorado.

- si kenshin, estoy bien- dijo kaoru mientras sonreía.

La mirada de kenshin se concentro en el rostro de kaoru, inspeccionándola, para keita este fue el mejor momento para inventar una excusa e irse.

-me parece que no trajiste nada para comer de postre, kaoru- ambos, kenshin y kaoru lo miraron- así que, creo que comprare algunas tortas en el mercado y algunos bombones para la hora del te-

-pero compre sandia- dijo kaoru.

-no me gusta el te con sandia- le contesto mientras la miraba con ojos de "no digas nada"- así que yo me voy- Despidiéndose con la mano, camino lo mas rápido que pudo, podía sentir como una fuerza trataba de aplastar su espalda, sin duda, era la mirada del enano pelirrojo.

Kaoru y kenshin miraron hasta que el chico desapareció tras cerrar la puerta del dojo y luego volvieron a mirarse. Lo único que pudieron hacer es sonreírse mutuamente.

-¿te ayudo kenshin?-

-me encantaría srta kaoru-

Y así ambos se metieron a la cocina, con la emoción escondida de pasar tiempo junto y solo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Detrás de la puerta del dojo, keita se había quedado recostado encima de esta, un poco cabizbajo. Estaba pensando en todo lo que le había contado sanosuke, la reacción de kaoru y principalmente la manera de actuar de kenshin.

Conocía a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo kaoru, las palabras "entregarlo todo" y "amar para siempre" estaban bien memorizadas en su corazón y mente. Si no hubiera sido porque el se enamoro perdidamente y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para estar con la persona que mas amaba, ahora no sabría que seria de el ni de ella.

Ella, que no se sentía capaz de ser feliz porque no se sentía digna de nada.

Keita sonrió ante las vueltas del destino, parecía que lo habían enviado a Tokio no solo a comprar algunas cosas para su cercana boda, si no, para cambiar una situación que el mismo había vivido.

_-"eso es lo malo de tener el don de la experiencia"- _pensó mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Mientras caminaba, keita empezó a recordar todo lo que le toco vivir y por quien fue que las vivo y extrañamente se sintió solo. Durante muchos meses fue solo ella su compañía antes de regresar a su casa.

-kirimi…-pronuncio al viento- si supieras con que situación me encontré en Tokio te reirías- dio un largo suspiro – como te extraño…-

Fin capitulo nueve.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola ^^_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Como están?.................¡Feliz día de la primavera para todos!_

_Bueno ahora no tengo mucho para contar de mi vida así que pasemos rápidamente al capitulo de hoy ^^._

_Creo que la ultima parte de este capitulo mata toda esperanza de que keita quiera tener algún romance con kaoru. Lo siento chicas pero el ya tiene dueña para su corazón, pero lo que si quiere keita, es que, kenshin comience una relación romántica con kaoru y le va a poner mucho empeño, haber si lo cumple._

_Seguimos la discusión con sano pero esta vez el que tubo mas que decir fue mi querido keita, kenshin sigue con indecisiones aunque ya no esta tan apacible y lo que me costo mas trabajo (y aunque no lo parezca) es la confrontación de keita con kaoru, a la hora de poner los puntos sobre las i, por cuestión del pasado de kenshin y si kaoru lo amaba con la intensidad necesaria._

_Les confieso que me hice un lió ¬¬, se supone que no tenia que pasar las cosas así y miren…así paso. Es que medio que perdí el hilo y estoy tratando de escribir lo que había planeado, pero estoy segura que los sucesos no iban así. Por eso me estoy esforzando por volver al rumbo (ya me golpee un par de veces la cabeza contra el escritorio T-T) y tratando que me salga algo muy bueno que a ustedes les guste ^^. Lamento mucho que no haya casi nada de romance entre ken y kao como lo había prometido en el capitulo anterior, pero se me enredaron las cosas ¬///¬ …… ya saben el motivo ^^._

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_**Hitto (tendré en cuenta tus recomendaciones, siempre se necesita un reviews como el tuyo. Muchas gracias), hermanito (se que no leíste mi historia , pero te gusto el homenaje a Michael, gracias por poner lo que piensas), andreanime90, peste 21, Patrihimura, Hikaruhiwatari, Etterna fanel, Pome-chan y Jessica.**_

_Le agradezco mucho sus opiniones sobre esta historia y me alegra saber que hay gente que sigue admirando y cree en la inocencia de una de las mejores estrellas del mundo, que Michael descanse en paz._

_Subí un nuevo fic, se llama Dame una Oportunidad, es algo muy diferente a lo que estado escribiendo hasta ahora, se las recomiendo XD (espero que no este prohibido hacer publicidad ^//^)_

_Muy bien, sin nada mas que decirles._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Venciendo Ataduras

¡Cuanta demora por dios! Me supere en mis récords de tardanzas.

Siento mucho haber dejado colgado este fics pero tengo muy buenas excusas para que me perdonen, pero eso será después, por ahora los dejare leer en paz.

Lo único que tengo para decir es que rurouni kenshin no es mío y que escribo todo esto por pura diversión, sin mas, aquí les presento el capitulo diez.

-diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"-_

%%%%%%%%%%% cambio de escena.

Capitulo diez: Venciendo ataduras.

La pelota roja con la que jugaban Ayame y Zusume rodaba por todo el patio, las niñas se encontraban tan concentradas que no les importo que su amado hermano Ken este sentado todo estático, sin moverse hace como una hora en el pasillo del dojo supuestamente cuidándolas .Pero no se le podía hachar la culpa al pobre pelirrojo de que el día de hoy este tan distraído ya que estaba hecho un mar de confusión. Estos últimos días había sido una batalla infernal contra sus problemáticos sentimientos, se estaba empezando a sentir inútil, impotente y el doble de inseguro que antes.

Se podía decir que su situación con Kaoru había mejorado, ella lo miraba directamente, le sonreía con frecuencia, podían charlar con mas confianza que antes, incluso ella se había vuelto mas dulce, pero aun así, todavía pasaba mas tiempo con el odioso de Kieta que con el. Por ejemplo hoy, habían desayunado deprisa y habían salido a comprar quien sabe que cosas los dos muy sonrientes mientras el se quedaba al cuidado de las niñas. Solo había recibido un "adiós" desde el portón y un ademán de mano por parte de Kaoru, eso era fatal para el.

Kenshin trago aire y lo fue soltando en un trágico suspiro. No podía estar tranquilo, se sentía peor que antes y todo por culpa de dos conversaciones que lo habían trastornado en estos días , todo comenzó cuando Kaoru les había dado la "fantástica noticia" de que Kieta se quedaría un par de días mas porque habían asuntos que resolver y muchas cosas mas para comprar. Y después sano había comenzado a comportarse extraño.

Esa había sido la primera conversación que marco el punto en su vida.

Kenshin había pensado que era otro discurso mas por parte de sano en donde le decía que tenia que comportarse como un hombre, que tomara valor y que pidiera la mano de Kaoru, pero había algo mas y kenshin lo noto inmediatamente cuando vio ese brillo y convicción en los ojos del castaño.

Sus sospechas llegaron cuando Sanosuke toco un tema nuevo, un tema que a kenshin le helo la sangre -_"Kaoru no te va a esperar"-_ aun recordaba el impacto que causo esas palabras-"_ya es demasiada injusticia con ella, no se lo merece"-_ el pelirrojo solo lo observaba con la boca abierta –_" parece que tu esperas a que ella desaparezca de tu vida, ¿pero sabes que? si ella lo hiciera nadie se atrevería a reprochárselo ¡porque nadie se merece desperdiciar su vida por un amor que ni siquiera puedes expresar en palabras!-_ ese día Sanosuke estaba exaltado_-"-¿Qué es lo que planeas?¿extraer todo de ella?¿acabarla y secarla para tu propia satisfacción, para después tenerla quieta y sin vida a tu lado como si fuera un mueble de este dojo?¿de este, tu supuesto hogar?-_ la determinación con la que hablaba Sanosuke era tanta que incluso kenshin se sentía intimidado –_"¡muévete kenshin! ¡Reacciona ya! ¡ Deja de estar acabando con la vida de ambos!"-_

-¡hermano Ken!-

Kenshin abrió los ojos apenas unos segundos antes de que la pelota chocara contra su frente despeinando su largo flequillo. El golpe no le había dolido en lo absoluto, es mas, había parecido como una pequeña palmada, amablemente les devolvió la pelota a las niñas que se disculparon con el, kenshin les dijo que no había problema y que siguieran jugando.

En realidad estaba agradecido de la distracción porque cada vez que se acordaba de las palabras de sano, sentía ganas de llorar. ¿Será que había llegado la hora de decidirse y tomar las riendas de su futuro? ¿Como saberlo? ¿¡Como saberlo! Estaba tan confundido y sentía tanto miedo por las consecuencias ¿y si no podía controlar la situación? ¿Y si salía todo mal? Pero al mismo tiempo… ¿como seria no ser amado por Kaoru? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin verla? ¿¡Y si realmente se iba! Pensar en eso le daba miedo, pero de algo si estaba seguro, algo que no debía preguntarse para saber la respuesta, el amaba a Kaoru Kamiya, la amaba mas que nadie y estaba seguro que jamás podrían sacarle ese amor del corazón, ni siquiera si le llegaran a quitar la vida.

-hermano Ken, tengo hambre-

-yo también ¿a que hora vamos a comer?- Ayame y Zusume estaban paradas frente a el con una carita de pena que a kenshin le hizo sonreír de ternura. Se sintió mal por ser descuidado con las niñas y tenerlas de hambre. Puso fin a su castigo mental para cocinar el almuerzo, aunque se preguntaba si es que alguien se dignaría en venir a comer.

-lo siento niñas, pero ahora mismo les preparare unos onigiris ¿que les parece?- las niñas asintieron felices de la vida, los onigiris de kenshin eran espectaculares además siempre les daba formas divertidas, de seguro iba a ser un almuerzo muy rico.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Había pasado como una hora y las niñas se encontraban comiendo en el pasillo del dojo mientras kenshin las vigilaba desde la cocina, el seguía modelando onigiris para los integrantes de esa casa que no aparecían desde un buen rato. Amasaba el arroz y les daba forma triangular como todo un profesional pero sus movimientos eran mecánicos y sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo, las palabras de sano le seguían dando vuelta en la cabeza, pero una nueva preocupación llego a el , y se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que la segunda conversación que había marcado otro punto en su vida, aunque mas que punto, había sido una mancha porque las palabras que le dijo Kieta casi lo matan y no es por los cien sentimientos encontrados que tuvo en ese momento, si no por lo seguro que se veía al decirlas, es que prácticamente le había dicho que si estaba interesado en Kaoru y lo peor de lo peor ¡es que ella también en el!.

No podía negar que en ese tiempo Kieta se había esforzado en caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero por cuestiones muy obvias el no podía tenerle ese agrado que Kaoru insistía en preguntar si existía. Es que le molestaba esa preocupación que sentía por ella, creía que se metía en asuntos que no le concernían y ahora confirmaba el porque. Hace dos noches había comenzado su calvario, hace dos noches en medio de esa cocina Kieta se había vuelto su verdugo.

%%%%FLASH BACK%%%%%

Era de noche en el dojo y después de cenar y charlar, cada integrante se fue marchando a descansar dejando solo a kenshin para que terminara de ordenar y limpiar la cocina. El pelirrojo realizaba su tarea calmado y sin apresurarse pensando en lo que le había dicho sano la mañana anterior cuando sintió pasos detrás de él. Girándose para ver quien era se dio con la sorpresa que era Kieta.

El chico muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarlo y antes de escuchar respuesta, ya tenia en sus manos los platos y los colocaba en un aparador de madera oscura y vieja.

Haciendo un ademán como agradecimiento kenshin volvió a su tarea de limpiar las cenizas de la cocina y tubo oportunidad de darle la espalda al chico que parloteaba de muchas cosas.

Kieta era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta cuando lo querían ignorar y el pelirrojo lo estaba haciendo magníficamente, pero el no se había metido a la cocina para observarle la espalada, ni porque amara ordenar platos. Su principal meta era conocer al pelirrojo, ya estaba cansado de oír cosas de el, prefería arriesgarse y conocerlo personalmente, no le caía mal, de eso estaba mas que seguro y si se lo proponía estaba convencido de que llegarían a ser amigos pero como iba ahora, lejos estaba de lograrlo. Había tratado de hablarle de muchos temas pero por todo recibía lo mismo, simples monosílabos, así que prefirió tocar un tema bastante delicado, no por maldad, si no para ver si conseguía información.

-sabe, Sr. Himura que me esta empezando a preocupar Kaoru-

En los mismos instantes en que Kieta terminaba la oración, kenshin giraba la cabeza y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿Le pasa algo a la Srta. Kaoru?-

Kieta sonrío internamente ahora seria el que no lo miraría para mantenerlo curioso – en estos momentos no, pero quizás en un poco de tiempo mas, ella llegue a sufrir-

Kenshin no había cambiado de semblante ni de posición- ¿porque?-

-porque va a quedarse sola-

Kenshin se sorprendió-¿ella le dijo eso?-

-No, pero es fácil predecirlo, ustedes…- dijo refiriéndose a todos los del dojo- tendrán que irse algún día, seguir sus caminos –

-la Srta. Kaoru sabe que somos sus amigos, jamás la dejaríamos sola-

-eso podrá decirlo usted- Kieta miraba con fingido detenimiento una tacita que tenia un grabado extraño-pero no creo que Sanosuke ni Yahiko piensen igual- Kieta guardo la taza pero seguía sin mirar a kenshin, era la forma de darse importancia según el- Sanosuke y Yahiko son jóvenes y querrán explorar sus propias vidas y no creo que en sus planes este llevar a Kaoru a cuestas-

-esta hablando como si la Srta. Kaoru fuera un estorbo-

-claro que no lo es, es más, Kaoru es de lo mas agradable pero siempre debemos seguir nuestro propia camino, amenos que queramos compartir nuestra vida con alguien-

-la Srta. Kaoru se echaría a llorar al escuchar como habla-

-¿Por qué? Si ella lo sabe perfectamente, no debería subestimarla Sr. Himura, Kaoru sabe que algún día todos se irán pero por ahora prefiere ser feliz disfrutando lo que tiene. No podemos culparla de que no quiera demostrar el pánico que le produce saber que se quedara sola-

-La Srta. Kaoru tiene muchas personas a su alrededor, jamás podría quedarse sola, además yo seguiré siendo su compañía-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- la voz de Kieta se volvía cada vez mas irónica, le estaba agradando lo que estaba escuchando- porque yo no creo que usted se quede para siempre Sr. Himura ¿o acaso…- Kieta giro la cabezo y por primera vez miro fijamente a kenshin- usted promete quedarse para siempre al lado de ella?-

En esos momentos kenshin se moría por decir que si, pero la verdad es que todavía no sabia que seria de su vida. Kieta noto esto pero no se sorprendió, entendía que el pelirrojo todavía se sentía inseguro, así que siguió tratando de explorar terreno- si usted me dice que si, me estaría mintiendo-

Kenshin pasó de la seriedad al asombro.

-porque quedarse a su lado seria demasiado sacrificio para un simple amigo ¿no le parece?

-joven Kieta, ¿debo suponer que estar al lado de la Srta. Kaoru es un sacrificio? ¿Eso es lo que me esta queriendo decir?- la voz de kenshin se iba tornando profunda.

Kieta resoplo-claro que no, pero ¿acaso usted no desea tener una familia?¿progresar en la vida?¿conseguirse una compañera?- la meta de Kieta era hacer que kenshin reconozca que sentía algo tan profundo por Kaoru como para estar con ella hasta el ultimo día de su vida, por eso cada vez mas metía un poco de presión.

Kenshin estaba en un dilema, no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que Kieta estaba buscando algo con esta extraña e incomoda conversación, cada vez le ponía entre las cuerdas con cada una de sus preguntas. Por ejemplo esta ultima, no sabia muy bien que contestar, no era por que no supiera que decir, sino a quien se lo estaba diciendo, no le gustaba contar mucho de su vida y menos al tipo que le tenia cierta hostilidad. Así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-no hace falta que deje a la Srta. Kaoru para poder tener todo lo que usted dice-

A Kieta por poco se le cae la boca al piso ¿Qué había escuchado?-¡¿Queee? Y ¿Cómo planea hacerlo? ¿Metiendo a Kaoru en el medio de su relación?-

Ahora al que casi se le cae la boca al piso fue a kenshin-¿en mi relación? ¿La Srta. Kaoru en el medio?..-al pelirrojo se le cruzaron las ideas porque no entendía nada, mientras que en el otro extremo Kieta estaba que soltaba chispas , ¿acaso el pelirrojo había querido decir que Kaoru iba a ser solo su amante?.

-¡Sr. Himura, Kaoru tiene que casarse!-

El cruce de ideas que tenia el pobre de kenshin se esfumaron al escuchar esta oración , no pudo mas que levantar la mirada y clavarla en Kieta sin entender demasiado a lo que el otro se refería- ¿casarse?-

Kieta se quedo mirando al pelirrojo y al ver que lo miraba como un retrasado mental, cayo en cuenta de que había sacado conclusiones muy deprisa, ¿pero que clase de hombre era este que no sabia expresarse correctamente? - este….- no sabia que decir, se sentía avergonzado, para colmo kenshin lo miraba ahora serio y sentía que se le estrujaban las tripas- creo que eso seria lo mejor para ella, aseguraría su futuro- dijo como salida.

-¿con quien?- esta vez a kenshin no se le cruzaron las ideas pero ni de chiste, estaba muy concentrado en las cosas que decía el chico que estaba parado frente suyo, algo iba mal, pero el seria paciente, muy paciente hasta que su sangre se lo permitiera.

-con quien le convenga- contesto Kieta encogiendo los hombros.

-será con quien ella quiera- le corrigió kenshin, que tenia la mirada fría.

El chico lo miro profundamente y sonrío –sabe que pensamos igual, ella se casara con el hombre que quiera, es lo mas justo-

Kenshin estaba confundido y muy sorprendido, miraba a Kieta y lo veía un poco nervioso, esta conversación había tomado un giro inesperado- ¿porque esta nervioso?- kenshin apretó los puños, su retorcida cabeza estaba empezando a maquinar algunas razones de porque los nervios y había una en especial, donde la Srta. Kaoru estaba muy involucrada.

Que mejor motivo para hablar de matrimonio y de que Kaoru asegure su futuro, si este era el principal motivo de este idiota. Ahora estaba todo claro, ¡el se quería casar con Kaoru! - ¡responda! ¿¡Porque esta tan nervioso!-

Kieta se enderezo por el susto, kenshin había alzado la voz de forma inesperada y para colmo le preguntaba porque estaba nervioso ¡maldición! No era de hombres decirle que su mirada lo perturbaba y no era porque sea un amante de los ojos violetas ¡ni que dios lo quiera! Pero es que se veía tan escalofriante que uno no podía evitar sentir nervios….o mejor dicho, miedo.

-¿nervioso?- trato de fingir inocencia- no estoy nervioso-

-¿porque esta tan interesado en que la Srta. Kaoru se case?- kenshin seguía atacando con preguntas, quería confirmar su sospechas.

-ya se lo dije Sr. Himura, quiero que Kaoru no se quede sola, además, va a ser feliz formando su propia familia y demás cosas. Usted ya sabe como son las muchachas, siempre soñando con casarse y creo que Kaoru no es la excepción- término con una gran sonrisa.

-eso es decisión únicamente de la Srta. Kaoru, nadie se mete en ese aspecto de su vida-

-pues yo si- dijo orgulloso- porque soy el mas cercano a Kaoru, pero a pesar de eso yo no tendría suerte y estaba pensando en que usted hable con ella. Kaoru siente un cariño inmenso por usted y parece tenerle cierto favoritismo también- Kieta había querido hacerle saber al pelirrojo que el era mas que importante en el corazón de Kaoru, pero lo que vino a continuación lo dejo helado.

-¿y eso le molesta?- Kenshin se planto totalmente recto frente a Kieta, a pesar de su poca estatura, podía hacer presencia con solo estar erguido.

Kieta lo miro sorprendido sin saber que contestar – ¿perdón?- pregunto confundido.

-no lo niegue…-kenshin endureció la mirada con tanta fuerza que paso de escalofriante a terrorífico- usted quiere casarse con la Srta. Kaoru-

-¿¡queee!- Kieta casi se cae de costado cuando escucho las palabras de kenshin- ¿usted esta loco?-

Kenshin no contestaba nada, simplemente miraba y miraba a Kieta a los ojos tratando de descifrarlo pero no se podía y esto lo irrito de peor manera- joven Kieta, le pido que deje en paz a la Srta. Kaoru-

Aunque el pedido había sido relativamente amable, sentir su nombre pronunciado con tanta dureza le provoco escalofríos pero a la misma vez curiosidad- ¿que la deje en paz? ¿La estoy molestando? – Hizo una pausa-¿Y se puede saber quien me lo esta pidiendo?...- se irrito con la actitud de kenshin pero este chico se estaba metiendo en problemas y graves- no tiene derecho alguno , no se aproveche de la confianza-reclamo pensando que el pelirrojo se estaba tomando muchos atrevimientos.

-¡usted es el maldito aprovechado! Vino aquí haciéndose el amigo para luego tener oportunidad de confundir a una persona tan inocente como la Srta. Kaoru, ¡por eso le exijo que se aleje de ella y que se valla ahora mismo!- kenshin estaba exasperado, no hacia falta que alzara la voz para que sus palabras resonaran por la vacía cocina, había tomado valor para echar a se tipo, pero aun seguía el gran detalle de que esa no era su casa y el no podía echar ni a los pájaros que se comían los cerezos del árbol del dojo.

Kieta estaba entre reír o enojarse, se sentía raro porque toda una mezcla de emociones era lo que tenia, se sentía raro porque se había dado cuenta que el estupido pelirrojo había confundido sus palabras y había terminado creyendo que el, era el que se quería casar con Kaoru. Se llevo una mano a su rostro impactándola para tratar de despejar su mente de la bronca que tenia por darse cuenta de que este pelirrojo, en cosas del amor, era increíblemente lento. Había girado su conversación en tres segundos y ahora el estaba siendo atando por este hombre tan estupido pero a la misma vez tan enamorado.

-mire, creo que nos desviamos demasiado de la conversación…-el muchacho de la gorra no sabia como poner en orden de nuevo la charla entre el y kenshin- pero usted no puede echarme y menos de la casa de Kaoru- Lo malo y lo bueno que tenia Kieta era que no se podía quedar callado ¿no les parece?- se siente con demasiado derecho porque Kaoru se muestra muy dócil con usted, pero debería prestar mas a atención y darse cuenta porque se comporta de esa manera, en vez de aprovecharse de eso-

Kenshin parpadeo un par de veces, ¿este hombre sabia que Kaoru lo quería?- usted nos sabe nada de cómo Kaoru es conmigo, no hable de ella-

-¡Yo puedo hablar de Kaoru si quiero porque la conozco mas que usted!- Kieta estaba enojado. No podía negar que había esperado mucho por una demostración de celos por parte del pelirrojo pero esto había pasado el limite, este tipo se sentía con derecho, poder o autoridad, ya no sabia que nombre darle, con respecto a Kaoru pero no decía el porque, pues si no aceptaba que estaba enamorado no le haría ni el mas mínimo caso, es mas, le daría la contra porque odiaba que se adueñara de esa forma de su amiga- Kaoru esta sufriendo-

Esa oración descoloco a kenshin, pero aun así seguía muy enojado y no podía guardarse su bronca, estaba tan enojado que empezó a tutear a Kieta sin darse cuenta- ella va estar bien porque voy a cuidarla, ya no te metas en su vida. No te necesita-

-_"ella quiere que la ames idiota, que se lo demuestres pero no cuidándola"…-_Kieta empezó a sentir odio por el pelirrojo, como podía ser tan terco, tan tonto, tan inseguro, ¡ tan cobarde! Pero esta vez no reprocho, no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír mirando a kenshin.

-yo jamás te caí bien ¿verdad?-aunque suene a tal, esta pregunta no fue una ironía- y te molesta tanto que este al lado de Kao, que te atreves a echarme y decir muchas idioteces, pero conmigo no es con quien tendrías que hablar…-

Kenshin miro a Kieta sin entender.

-porque no soy yo el que esta al lado de Kaoru, es ella, quien se pone a mi lado- frunció el ceño- ella es la que me busca ¿y sabe porque? – Esta vez si ironizo- porque a pesar de tenerte a ti, que eres el centro de su vida, Kaoru si me necesita-

Golpe bajo.

Eso era totalmente un golpe bajo.

Kenshin seguía mudo, quieto, impasible, destrozado…

-¿y quiere que le diga el porque señor Himura?- Kieta seguía hablando, seguía hiriendo-porque yo le doy cariño, se lo demuestro, yo la escucho, le doy un lugar- el chico hablaba con cierta amargura, era su forma de reprocharle su inepta actitud al pelirrojo y de paso echarle en cara lo que no le entregaba a Kaoru, haber si de una vez por todas se daba cuenta que estaba mal -yo le demuestro que es muy importante para mi su opinión. En pocas palabras señor himura, conmigo encuentra algo diferente-

Kenshin simplemente bajo la mirada, vencido por las palabras cargadas de verdad que dijo Kieta.

-Kaoru no es una niña, es joven si, pero entiende perfectamente las cosas y sus propios sentimientos. Eso es algo grandioso para admirar y no para guardarlo bajo protección ¿para que? ¿Con que fin?- una clarísima indirecta para el espadachín.

Por su parte kenshin no podía decir nada a su defensa. Solo se mantenía cabizbajo escuchando y analizando las palabras, pero Kieta quería otra reacción, quería escucharlo, que hablara, que dijera algo, estaba por hablar cuando kenshin empezó a enderezarse muy lento como si su pelirroja cabeza pesara toneladas.

-ella…- empezó kenshin muy despacio-le dijo que estaba aburrida de...-

-de usted no- Kieta lo dijo con firmeza porque era cierto- pero si de toda esta situación que usted creo-

Algo en kenshin se desvaneció, para el era exactamente lo mismo aburrirse de el o de lo que el creo, no había diferencia.

Kieta lo miro y se sintió miserable, sabia que había tocado un nervio sumamente delicado, el punto débil de kenshin pero es que no había encontrado otra forma de hacerle ver cuales eran sus errores, el no creía en la perfección pero estaba seguro que el pelirrojo no iba perdonarse de nada si se negaba a todo, tenia que arriesgarse a vivir y dejar que Kaoru arriesgue su futuro con el. Sentía que había hecho lo que pudo en esto, desde ahora era únicamente trabajo del pelirrojo actuar y poner fin a tanta atadura.

-hable con ella, yo se lo que usted siente pero no será mi culpa si Kaoru decide irse conmigo- esto clasificaría en una mentirita para meter presión, pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo Kieta era arriesgarse el pellejo porque cuando escucho esto kenshin, inmediatamente dejo de verse miserable y paso a ser el hombre mas amenazante de Japón. Sus ojos se clavaron en Kieta sin piedad. ¿Ósea que Kieta sabia lo que el sentía por Kaoru?

Kieta trato de disimular su nerviosismo ante kenshin y se puso derecho y levanto el mentón – Kaoru se merece lo mejor – dijo dando otra indirecta hacia kenshin – pero no siempre lo mejor trae la felicidad y creo que ambos queremos que ella sea feliz ¿no? Entonces….-

Kenshin espero un "¿porque no se sale del medio y deja a Kaoru para mí?" pero esas no fueron las palabras.

-… ¿que espera para hacerla feliz?…-

Kenshin se sorprendió, tanto, que no sintió a Kieta retirarse hasta que lo vio en el umbral de la puerta pero entonces el chico de la boina se giro y lo miro una vez mas -¿seria capaz de aceptar las consecuencias de su falta de valentía? y con eso me refiero a perder a Kaoru, Sr. Himura- hablo en forma de burla.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. Este tipo era raro, primero daba indicios de querer tener algo romántico con Kaoru y después le decía que el se apresurara a hacerla feliz, realmente no lo entendía por eso había todavía una duda en el , una gran duda.

-¿usted quiere o no, casarse con la Srta. Kaoru?- solo quería escuchar un "no" y entonces quizás empiece a entender a Kieta. Pero el chico de la boina simplemente sonrío y lo miro con picardía en los ojos.

-¿usted como hombre no lo haría?- y sin mas se dio media vuelta y salio por completo de la cocina agradeciendo interiormente haber podido actuar de forma magnifica frente a ese hombre que era terrorífico.

Por su parte kenshin se quedo enojado, el esperaba un si o un no, pero esa respuesta le daba entrada para ambas posibilidad, el si, porque el mismo estaría mejor que dispuesto a casarse con Kaoru pero a la misma vez era un no, porque el tipejo ese no lo había aceptado formalmente. ¡Maldita sea!

Ahora era cuestión de tiempo, de decisión, de valor, de claridad. Pero todas esas cosas sentía que le faltaban al pobre de kenshin, que se quedo solo en medio de la cocina con el alma por los pies tratando de poner en orden sus problemáticos sentimientos.

%%%% FIN FLASH BACK%%%%

Kenshin aplasto entre sus manos un onigiri al recordar esa conversación, de esto había pasado días y el seguía enredado y atado de una forma frustrante.

Maldijo mientras trataba de despegar el arroz aplastado de sus manos y salio de la cocina a tomar aire, siempre que trataba de pensar como era que debía actuar se sentía sofocado. Miro a las niñas y al ver que estaban bien volvió adentro a seguir formando onigiris, a pesar de tanta lucha interna no podía dejar de preguntarse porque era que le resultaba tan difícil llegar a una decisión y la respuesta llego simple y llanamente.

El era un cobarde.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kaoru se encontraba disfrutando de un raspado que Kieta se había ofrecido a comprarle por el intenso calor que había en la ciudad te Tokio, los dos estaban sentados par a par encima de una banquita.

Para Kaoru no había problemas, hasta ahora todo parecía haber tomado un giro inesperado pero sumamente agradable, kenshin era un poco diferente y eso la traía muy feliz, pero Kieta era otro caso.

El muchacho se había sentido incomodo desde esa noche que había hablado con kenshin y no era solo por la forma cortante con la que lo trataba el pelirrojo si no porque le había ocultado esa conversación a Kaoru y eso le traía con cargo de conciencia porque si su amiga se llegaba a enterar las mentiras que el le dijo al enano pelirrojo seguro que lo mataba pero sentía que era hora de decirlo.

-Kaoru…- la llamo suavemente y la chica se giro a verlo al instante – tu idiota pelirrojo cree que quiero casarme contigo-

-¡¿queee?- a la pelinegra casi se le cae el raspado de las manos y Kieta se dio cuenta que no fue la mejor forma de decirle lo que pensaba el idiota pelirrojo -¿¡pero porque piensa algo así!- Kaoru estaba sorprendida y muy curiosa.

-bueno…-Kieta miro al piso, sabia que seria hombre muerto- porque yo se lo dije- se quedo quieto esperando algún golpe pero al no recibir nada miro a su amiga. Kaoru tenia la mirada perdida en el rostro de Kieta y la boca levemente abierta – en realidad se lo di a entender pero no confirme nada. No te preocupes- dijo Kieta optimista.

Kaoru salio de su ensoñación y empezó a hablar lentamente- ¿tu le dijiste que? ¿Y todavía me dices que no me preocupe?- las reacciones volvieron a ella- ¡ ¿estas loco?- grito.

-es que me canso Kaoru, no sabes lo frustrante que es hablar con el cuando se trata de ti, además, el me provoco- se defendió Kieta.

-¡kenshin jamás provoca a alguien!- la muchacha se desespero- ¿sabes lo que hiciste? Ahora kenshin pensara que no lo quiero y se ira del dojo-

-no seas tonta-Kieta hizo una mueca por la exageración de Kaoru- lo que te estoy diciendo paso hace días y tu pelirrojo sigue en tu casa, cálmate.-

Eso no la tranquilizo – ¿pero porque le dijiste eso?- y cayendo en cuentas de una remota posibilidad, ella se alejo de Kieta y lo miro desconfiadamente- ¿acaso eso es verdad?-

-¡ja! ¡Ni sueñes! Tu me atraes tanto como el tofu echado a perder…- la miro serio – créeme, no funcionaria-

-no te preocupes que si te creo…- contesto Kaoru ofendida ¿acaso había dicho tofu echado a perder? No podía creer que la estaba comparando con tofu podrido, pero ahora eso no era su mayor preocupación.

Kieta la vio cambiar de semblante- vamos Kaoru, no te enojes te estaba molestando- le sonrío- tu sabes que te quiero y tienes cualidades excelentes pero ¿amarte? Como que ya es mucho ¿no crees?-

Kaoru volvió a reaccionar- ¡óyeme! ¡Me estas rechazando como si yo te hubiera pedido salir conmigo!-

-jajaja ¿te pareció de esa forma?-Kieta simplemente reía.

Pero Kaoru ni siquiera sonreía y con una cara de completa tristeza quiso volver a preguntar –Kieta…¿porque tu…?- pero no pudo.

El chico la observo unos instantes-vamos Kaoru cálmate, no es tan malo como piensas y como lo hice escuchar- le sonreía conciliadoramente y le acaricio uno de sus hombros-mejor prepárate que te voy a contar todo lo que dijo tu vagabundo pelirrojo y vas a saltar de alegría hasta el cielo-

Kaoru lo miraba con cara de no tener ganas de escuchar, prefería en estos instantes enrollarse en las sabanas de su futón y sentarse a ver como solucionaba todo esto.

Kieta miro a Kaoru y al ver que estaba prestándole atención empezó a hablar emocionado – tu enano pelirrojo me amenazo-

La chica de ojos azules le miro extrañada – ¿y eso va a ser que yo me alegre y llegue al cielo?- dijo irónica.

-no tonta- Kieta negó con la cabeza- kenshin me amenazo porque quiere que me aleje de ti ¿sabes lo que significa? – una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro- esta empezando a mostrar interés, ¡esta muy celoso!-

-otra vez tu con lo mismo- Kaoru frunció el ceño- yo hubiera sido la primera en darme cuenta si kenshin mostraba interés por mi-

-conociéndolo de seguro que no quiere que te des cuenta y se porta como si no pasara nada , pero la realidad es muy diferente- Keita en cierta forma estaba mas contento que Kaoru , la otra estaba escéptica-en serio Kaoru no te miento-

-no lo se Keita, Kenshin muy difícilmente muestra si algo le afecta-

-¡pero si te estoy diciendo que me amenazo, mujer!- Keita se puso de pie arto de que Kaoru no le creyera-¡yo me estoy jugando el pellejo y tu ahí muy sentada dudando de lo que te estoy diciendo!-

Kaoru al principio se sorprendió por la reacción de Keita y estaba apunto de enojarse pero la situación y las palabras de su amigo le hicieron tanta gracia que comenzó a reír sin darse cuenta – esta bien, esta bien…-dijo una vez dejo de reír. Presiono con ambas manos el pequeño plato donde estaba su raspado, si Keita le estaba diciendo la verdad eso quería decir que kenshin sentía algo mas que una amistad sobre protectora, además, había estado tan lindo estos últimos días que la esperanza estaba volviendo a ella- entonces, kenshin si siente algo por mi…- lo dijo mas para ella que para Keita.

El chico de la boina se volvió a sentar rezongando- te lo dije miles de veces , esta mas que enamorado de ti- se cruzo de brazos y empezó a ver a la gente caminar enfrente de ellos- pero me molesta la forma que tiene de adueñarse de ti, una mujer tiene que ser independiente, mantener su personalidad-

Kaoru lo miro con asombro para luego lentamente empezar a sonreír- no me digas que eres un ferviente protector de mujeres-

-protector no, pero me molesta esa modalidad de amas de casa esclavizadas que llevan todas, una vez casadas-

-¿enserio?- esta vez Kaoru lo miro con puro asombro, no solo por las palabras de su amigo sino por la seriedad con la que hablaba.

-por supuesto- sonrío con total confianza- jamás podría encerrar a una mujer que tenga ese algo especial que la hace sobresalir de las demás-

-yo no creo que kenshin sea de esos que esclavizan- dijo Kaoru un poco bromista

-yo tampoco, pero igual es bastante posesivo-

Kaoru no dijo nada, solo sonreía y bajo la mirada. Algunas veces kenshin tenía carácter muy fuerte, pero no sabia si eso era ser posesivo. Por otra parte se sentía feliz por las palabras de Keita, eran tan extraño escuchar a un hombre hablar de tal manera sobre las mujeres que la hacia sentir orgullosa.

-me sorprendiste Keita- dijo dulcemente- la mujer que escojas para que sea tu esposa va a ser muy feliz a tu lado-

Keita la miro y negó con la cabeza- la mujer que yo escoja va hacerme muy feliz si me escoge y ella decida tenerme a su lado- Keita empezó a sonreír y mirar con alegría a Kaoru- y lo mejor de todo es que ya lo hizo-

Kaoru dejo caer su labio inferior totalmente atontada -¿queee?-

-lo que escuchaste- sonrío de lado- voy a casarme-

Kaoru lo hubiera mirado con ojos cuadrados si hubiera podido, pero pasando su asombro empezó a enojarse- ¿y cuando me lo pensabas decir? Yo te conté toda mi vida ¡no es justo!- Kaoru se sentía enojada porque Keita no se lo había dicho desde un principio.

El chico enarco una ceja- ¿perdón? Pero no me culpes si a mi no me gusta divulgar toda mi vida – y sonriendo de lado – a mi me gusta la intimidad Kao, deberías aprender a tenerla-

Kaoru inflo los cachetes, cuando Keita quería ser egocéntrico y altanero le salía a la perfección, ella molesta le reprocho.

-¡pero soy tu amiga!- dijo totalmente ofendida.

-corrección- le dijo mirándola- eres mi mejor amiga-

-entonces con mas motivo ¿no? Pudiste habérmelo dicho-

-Jajaja, bueno cálmate- le dijo mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en una de su coloradas mejillas- voy a pedirte otro raspado haber si así se te pasa el berrinche-

Una vez sola, Kaoru se calmo y sin querer se puso a observar a Keita que hablaba con la dueña del puesto de raspados, lo miro y sin querer empezó a tener curiosidad ¿con quien se casaría? ¿Cómo será la chica? El se veía realmente enamorado y parecía que la amaba mucho ¿ella lo amara de la misma forma como el lo hace? Esperaba con todo el corazón de que si.

Al ver que Keita pagaba los raspados, Kaoru se enderezo y volvió a mirar hacia el frente y se sorprendió al verse observada por dos señoras que ella jamás había visto.

A pesar de que ella no las conocía, ellas si parecían conocerla por que la miraban con intensidad y cuchicheaban con tanta efusividad entre ellas que Kaoru estaba sintiéndose intimidada, pero en un momento a otro las miradas se clavaron en Keita que se había quedado de pie detrás de ella. Entonces ahí se confundió mas, porque estas señoras de porte gracioso y desaliñado empezaron a mirarlos a ambos de forma muy extraña.

Keita frunció el ceño molesto, el no necesitaba alguna muestra mas para saber que esas señoras eras unas chismosas y que estaban hablando de ellos dos, para colmo lo hacían sin algún disimulo. El estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas desde que había dado a conocer su compromiso con Kirimi pero no entendía porque hablaban de Kaoru si ella era muy tranquila y no había hecho nada malo en toda su vida. Aun curioso y todo, Keita se puso recto y con un ademán de cabeza les ordeno que se fueran. Las dos señoras se marcharon pero mostrándose tremendamente ofendidas.

Kaoru parpadeaba sin entender nada y con la mirada seguía a ambas señoras.

Keita rápidamente se sentó al lado de su amiga- no les prestes atención- dijo muy serio.

Kaoru se dio vuelta verlo- ¿tu sabes que fue eso? ¿Las conoces?-

-para nada, pero no les hagas caso, son gente que no sabe que hacer con su tiempo y se meten donde nadie las llama- se notaba que estaba muy fastidiado- toma- le dijo mientras le pasaba su nuevo raspado.

-oye Keita…- Kaoru iba a preguntarle porque se veía tan incomodo pero mejor cambio de tema – ¿en serio te vas a casar?-

-¡oye! Me ofende que no me creas- dijo riendo- pues claro tonta, me caso con una chica muy linda-

-¿y porque nunca me dijiste nada?-

-no se dio la oportunidad-

-¡mentiroso! Pasó muchas horas contigo, alguna vez tuvo que haber oportunidad ¿no?-

-puede ser, pero lo tuyo con el pelirrojo estaba mas entretenido que lo mío- dijo sacándole la lengua- pero igual te estado haciendo participe de los preparativos de mi boda así que no te deje excluida ni nada parecido, no te quejes-

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo participe?- Kaoru lo miro con cara de no creer ni una sola palabra.

-claro, yo vine a Tokio a comprar muchas cosas para mi boda. Son encargos de mi hermana y mi madre, pero como yo no se nada sobre gustos femeninos te hice comprar todo a ti, por eso te estado llevando conmigo todo este tiempo.- dijo sonriente.

Kaoru lo miro perpleja, parpadeando varias veces- gracias por decirme que me estuviste utilizando, es muy amable de tu parte- término con un poco de enojo.

Keita se largo a reír- tu conoces esta ciudad mejor que yo, solo quise aprovecharme de eso- termino encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

La chica de ojos azules se empezó a preocupar, para ella no era tan simple como el chico se lo hacia parecer-pero Keita, es tu boda….-para ella una boda era una acontecimiento muy grande- si me hubieras dicho antes hubiera puesto mas empeño en elegir las cosas ¿y si a tu familia no les gusta lo que elegí?- estaba realmente afligida.

-no te preocupes por eso, a mi me gusto lo que tu elegiste, además…- el chico la miro de reojo- si algo queda feo, te hecho la culpa y listo. Va ser divertido ver a mama y a mi hermana persiguiéndote-

-¡Keita!-a Kaoru no le pareció gracioso, no le hacia gracia ser la chica que hizo la boda mas fea de la era Meiji.

-era una broma- Keita dejo de reír- les va a gustar y si no. que se aguanten, mientras que a Kirimi le guste todo va estar perfecto-

-¿Kirimi?- a Kaoru se le esfumo el enojo inicial y le extraño ese nombre, que ella recordara, Keita jamás había mencionado ese nombre antes.

-Kirimi es mi prometida, así se llama- al chico se le iluminaron los ojos, cada vez que hablaba de ella sentía que entraba otra dimensión- ella será mi esposa pronto Kaoru, ya la vas a conocer, es muy especial, vas a quedar encantada con ella-

Kaoru sintió ganas de reír, Keita se veía tan emocionado e ilusionado que sin querer recordó a Misao, ella era otra persona que entraba a otra dimensión cada vez que hablaba de Aoshi, solo que había una gran diferencia, Keita no era ni la cuarta parte de lo escandalosa que podía ser Misao, incluso algunas pocas veces llegaba a sentir vergüenza ajena cada vez que Misao se emocionaba, pero no había nada que reprocharle eso era parte de su encanto.

-¿y tú crees que le guste?-

-¿a Kirimi? No hay duda, a las dos les gustan los mismos colores, las mismas flores y hasta se peinan casi igual, ya veraz, no habrá problemas-

-¿entonces no hay de que preocuparse?-

-para nada-

Kaoru sonrío dulcemente he hizo una pregunta muy obvia - ¿la amas?-

Y Keita contesto con la respuesta mas obvia para el- más que a todo-

-¿y ella te ama?-

Keita se giro a verla y con un rostro tranquilo le contesto simplemente - más que a todo-

Kaoru se hecho a reír – oye, se mas humilde, esas son palabras de un completo egocéntrico- le dijo en broma.

Keita no dejo de estar tranquilo, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Kaoru le había dicho- puede ser, pero…-su rostro cambio al igual que su voz y el brillo de sus ojos se opaco-hemos pasado tantas cosas Kao, que estoy seguro que esa mujer me quiere mas que a su vida-y sonriendo de lado pero esta vez con tristeza- y yo ni te digo-

A la chica se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, era tristeza, mas que tristeza lo que había visto en la mirada de Keita, había cansancio y sobre todo dolor. No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, en todos estos días nunca había visto esta faceta en el y ahora no sabia muy bien como reaccionar. Decidió preguntarle de apoco que es lo que había pasado pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo Keita se levanto rápidamente sin darle tiempo a nada.

-Esa historia te la contare después, por ahora solo acompáñame-y volviendo a su típico buen humor, sonrío a su sorprendida amiga- me voy en dos días y aun no tengo un barco que lleve todo lo que compre. Vamos al puerto.-

Kaoru aun seguía sorprendida pero aun así no quería dejar pasar el tema, Keita le había ayudado tanto simplemente escuchándola que ella ahora quería hacer lo mismo - ¿Por qué no quieres contarme ahora?-

El chico la miro- porque no me da la gana-

Kaoru se ofusco- ¡eso no es una escusa!-

-no es el momento-dijo Keita tranquilo-yo prefiero saber que vamos a hacer para que en estos dos días el pelirrojo se confiese y empiece a demostrarte amor-

Kaoru se sonrojo- eso no se planea , simplemente se da- dijo románticamente

-pues si esperamos a que simplemente se de con tu pelirrojo, vamos mal Kaoru, yo que tu me iría preparando para hacer votos en el templo.-

La chica hizo una mueca disgustada, aunque no podía negar que había algo de cierto, ¡ay! Como odiaba cuando Keita tenía razón.

- ¿o Sabes que? Seria mejor que te fueras preparando para no vestir nada, ahí si que las cosas se van a dar con el pelirrojo y de forma fugaz- dijo mientras que la picardía reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¡keiiitaaaaa!- Kaoru uso todo el aire de sus pulmones para no escuchar las perversiones de su desquiciado amigo.

Por su parte el chico no dejaba de reír es que ver a Kaoru avergonzada y a la pobre gente asustada que pasaba alrededor de ella era lo mas divertido que había visto hasta este día de su vida -¿Qué no era que habías prometido no volver a gritar?- dijo picándola de nuevo -¿porque eres tan exagerada cuando hablamos del pelirrojo? Pareces una loca…-

-ya esta bueno, ya te has burlado de mi lo suficiente- no hizo caso a los comentarios de Keita, pero aun así estaba molesta.

-es que Kao, eres pura diversión- dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-pues a mi no me divierte hacerte feliz- contesto mientras ponía las manos en la cadera.

-bueno, bueno…-Keita alzo las manos en una muestra de paz- ya no te molestare mas, por lo menos en este día- le saco la lengua- pero vámonos ya, tenemos que ir al puerto y además debo mandar una carta-

-¿no vamos a ir al dojo?- dijo Kaoru mientras trotaba para alcanzar a Keita que había empezado a caminar.

-por el momento no, primero debo alquilar un barco y luego hablar con el personal de los depósitos para que vallan a dejar las cosas en el barco, así que prepárate porque caminaremos mucho-

Kaoru asintió y se le quedo viendo, Keita la miro y en ese momento ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado

Kaoru sonrío -por tus tontas bromas no me dejaste felicitarte como se debe…-su sonrisa era dulce y radiante, levanto sus brazos hacia el para recibirlo en un abrazo- te quiero mucho Keita y de corazón, espero que seas muy feliz-

El chico sonrío y sin chistar acepto el abrazo de Kaoru, era un abrazo fuerte y profundo – gracias Kao, muchas gracias- estaba conmovido y se lo agradecía con el alma porque sentía que por primera vez le felicitaban y le deseaban suerte con sinceridad.

Había pasado tantas cosas para poder estar con Kirimi, primero y principal que ella se aceptara a si misma, que lo aceptara a el , después lidiar con el rechazo de su padre, la cierta indiferencia de su hermana y la extraña ayuda de su madre y por ultimo saber sobrellevar las habladurías de la gente. Habían hecho que su camino a la felicidad se vuelva muy, muy difícil pero una vez superadas todas esas pruebas las felicitaciones que había recibido de las personas que antes le habían dado la espalda se sentían falsas y vacías. Pero con Kaoru era diferente y lo que ahora le hacia reír no era las miradas curiosas de las personas que los miraban raros por la escena, si no que había venido hasta tan lejos para recibir un abrazo y unas pocas palabras que le hicieron sentir que por fin podía ser feliz, que realmente el y Kirimi podían ser felices.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya era tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo y kenshin caminaba junto a las niñas yendo hacia la clínica. Había decidido caminar por medio del mercado para ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos porque nadie se había presentado en ese día y eso le tenía medio extrañado.

Para esa hora de poca luz, todos los vendedores se estaban preparando para irse, guardaban sus cosas y las ajustaban a sus mulas o caballos.

Kenshin sonrío al ver a toda esa gente trabajadora, sin duda el futuro de Japón, pero algo llamo su atención, una señora bajita lo llamaba insistentemente con una de sus manos, parecía necesitar ayuda. Tomando las manos de las niñas se acerco sin dudarlo. Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, ella hablo.

-¿usted es el Sr. Himura?-

Kenshin no hizo mas que abrir los ojos por la sorpresa ¿y esta señora de donde lo conocía?

-pues claro que lo es, no hay duda-

Kenshin se giro al escuchar una voz detrás de el, era una señora un poco alta pero muy gorda que lo miraba con cara sonriente.

-perdón ¿pero yo las conozco?- Kenshin se sentía intimidado. Entre esa señora bajita y horriblemente pintada y la mujer gorda con sonrisa retorcida se sentía un niño en medio de unas brujas.

-claro que no señor himura, pero nosotras a usted si, es muy famoso ¿sabia?-

Kenshin seguía sorprendido.

-oímos tanto de usted y de su novia, la chica del dojo- la señora gorda dijo esto ultimo con un tono de indirecta para ver si encontraba información.

Kenshin no contesto, aunque estaba más sorprendido que antes.

La mujer petiza se relamió los labios, como el pelirrojo no negó nada y el que calla otorga pues pensó que le haría un graaan favor a kenshin al contarle todo lo que había visto esta mañana entre su novia y su supuesto "amante".

-Hoy fue un día extraño para nosotras, Sr. Himura…-comenzó la mujer exageradamente pintada- estamos tan acostumbradas a verlo a usted y la chica del dojo juntos que casi no lo pudimos creer cuando la vimos estar con otro hoy- usando un tono de sorpresa exagerado y haciéndose la delicada se puso al lado de su amiga para dejarle el turno de hablar. La otra chismosa estaba mas que ansiosa de hacerlo- pero no es la primera vez que están juntos ya son muchas las ocasiones, viven paseando, exhibiéndose con todo el mundo- dijo metiendo cizaña.

Kenshin que aparentaba normalidad se puso serio – la Srta. Kaoru no es mi novia- dijo con firmeza, ya se había dado cuenta a donde querían llegar estas dos mujeres – así que con su permiso me retiro- estaba empezando a moverse cuando la mas gorda alzo la voz fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-¡ay!¡Cuanto lo lamentamos! Pero estábamos seguras de que si…- se llevo las manos al pecho para dramatizar mejor- pero no sabe cuanto me alegro de que no sean pareja porque por lo que estaban haciendo hoy, no era debido para una chica que esta en pareja-

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

-¡ay no! ¡Ay no, Sr. Himura!- la petiza también era buena para exagerar las cosas- si usted hubiera visto, la gente no dejaba de mirarlos, estaban tan juntos, tan abrazados- abrió grande los ojos y lo miro fijamente- era tan obscena la imagen que producía vergüenza. Se lo juro-

-si se lo juramos- añadió la otra mujer.

Kenshin se había quedado de pie con las niñas que no entendían nada, el pensaba y re pensaba en lo que le habían dicho y aunque estaba escéptico no pudo contra la curiosidad. Parándose recto y con la voz mas seria que se le escucho alguna vez pregunto.

-¿y es la primera vez… que hacen eso?-

Las mujeres disimularon una sonrisa satisfactoria y el anciano que conocía a Kenshin había estado escuchando todo desde atrás, meneo la cabeza en negación, ya sabia donde terminaría esto, porque sin querer, kenshin Himura había caído al juego del chisme.

Fin capitulo Diez.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Este… ¿hola?_

_Mil disculpas por favor, nunca en mi vida pensé retrasarme tanto pero como escribí antes tengo buenas excusas._

_Para comenzar la escusa mas importante y la principal de todas._

_Operaron a mi mama._

_Nos trasladamos a la capital del país y mi ma soporto una operación de casi ocho horas, estuvimos muchos meses solas halla lejos de casa y cuando volvimos la casa era un caos, mis estudios eran un caos, el local de mi ma era un caos, así que me concentre en poner en orden nuestras vidas antes de seguir escribiendo._

_Y la segunda escusa más importante, estaba tan cansada que me bloqueé_

_No tenia cabeza para escribir, mi imaginación se esfumo, no se que le paso, será por el estrés, la preocupación de que todo salga bien, que mi mama este bien…quizás sea por muchas razones pero aunque trate y trate no podía escribir ni un reglon._

_Ahora ya hay orden en mi casa y me propuse a escribir y aquí salio esto._

_Espero que sepan perdonar, nunca fue mi intención dejar abandonada esta historia, es la primera que hice y le tengo gran afecto, pero primero es mi mama._

_Hay mas excusas, pero estas son las que mas valían la pena mencionar, ahora pasemos al fic._

_Bueno__ que puedo decir, kenshin y Keita al fin cruzaron palabras, no es una pelea espectacular pero así debía ser porque el fuerte de Keita es hablar y dar justo donde mas duele…jajaja no lo hace de malo se los juro, solo es que le sale natural._

_Keita ya le dijo a Kaoru que se iba a casar y como habrán podido leer, el tampoco tuvo un romance de color de rosa ¿será por eso que Keita comprendió a Kaoru desde el principio? ¿Por qué el también sufrió con el amor de su vida? mmm...…_

_Y por ultimo, kenshin anda de vieja chismosa…jajaja._

_Faltan pocos __capítulos para el final, así que sigan atentos y dejen reviews plis. _

_Muchísimas__ gracias a todos los que comentaron, son un apoyo y un agrado para mí._

_Por ultimo y aunque este fuera de contexto… _

_M__ichael Jackson cumplió un año de fallecido y aunque eso de dolor, nosotros lo seguimos recordando y disfrutando de su legado perpetuo. Por eso con todo el cariño que le tengo puedo escribir que fue, es, y será siempre el Rey del Pop._

_Descansa en paz Michael, tus fans desde acá te siguen admirando._

_Sin más para decir…_

_¡Hasta la Próxima!_

P/D: no se pueden quejar, son 20 hojas en Word ¡bati mi record! Ja.


	11. Ella sincera Tu celoso

Los personajes de rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.

-diálogos-

_-"pensamientos"…-_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%: Cambio de escena

Capitulo 11: Ella sincera, tu celoso.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

El… ¿se había atrevido a pedir una explicación?

Y... ¿Con que derecho?

Kenshin se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra daba golpeteos en el tatami de la casa de sanosuke.

Iban cuatro botellitas vacías de sake al lado de un colérico pelirrojo, ni siquiera sanosuke se atrevía a acercarse porque sentía que Kenshin estaba apunto de estallar.

Con los ojos abiertos fijos en el tatami, el espadachín pensaba y recordaba su actuar.

-ya es suficiente Kenshin, no es para tanto- sanosuke se encontraba en el otro extremo y observaba a su amigo con cara de "porque carajo no te calmas" pero la verdad es que el pelirrojo no estaba en condiciones de escuchar semejante pedido- hiciste lo que creíste correcto, nadie te culpa por eso-

-es que no debí sanosuke, no debí ni siquiera abrir la boca-

-pero era una necesidad tuya saber la verdad, si kaoru hubiera estado en tu lugar, te aseguro que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo-sanosuke no sabia que decir para calmar a Kenshin.

El pelirrojo suspiro y se froto rudamente la frente- lo peor es que ahora lo deje con el-

Este comentario molesto a sanosuke- no pienses estupideces Kenshin, nosotros conocemos muy bien a Jou-Chan y ella es toda una dama- por muy enojado que estuviera su amigo, el no iba a permitir que le faltaran al respeto a su querida Jou-Chan porque la consideraba una personita muy especial, tanto, que secretamente la reconocía como a su hermana menor.

-no seas idiota sanosuke- la mirada mortal que le lanzo Kenshin a sano, hubiera hecho ir hasta al mas valiente- si ese niño entupido la toca, el se muere-

El ex luchador trago disimuladamente –entonces…-

-entonces nada sano, yo soy el que esta equivocado-Kenshin se enderezo un poco solo para alcanzar otra botella mas de sake- kaoru me dijo que no había nada entre ella y Keita, que solo son amigos y no se que mas…- dio un largo trago de la botella-pero sabes, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, tengo una sospecha-

-¿no le crees a Jou-Chan?-

-doy mi vida por su palabra, pero…- Kenshin se toco el pecho- hay algo que no se que es y no es duda sobre lo que me dijo kaoru- dio otro trago- esto me esta matando-

-en pocas palabras te esta matando los celos- sanosuke dio una sonrisa retorcida- ya me parecía raro que estuvieras aguantando tanto-

-nunca en mi vida sentí celos sanosuke, jamás- Kenshin dejo la botella en el tatami y se apoyo en la pared- pero kaoru me movió el mundo, rompió todos mis esquemas, por eso si yo la pierdo…-

-deberías primero conseguirla antes de perderla, ¿no crees?- era simplemente una opinión la de sano, pero casi hace que se le hele la sangre por dicha e insignificante opinión.

-no empieces con esa mierda, sanosuke- los ojos de Kenshin era una fina línea donde brillaba un hermoso fuego dorado.

-pues aunque no te guste es la verdad- el luchador casi se larga a reír a pesar de la situación. Como le hubiera gustado que alguien mas estuviera hay, sentado con ellos para que escucharan por primera vez decir palabrotas a Kenshin. Cuanta verdad tenia ese dicho que decía que una mujer podía sacar lo bueno y lo peor de un hombre.- y quiero que me escuches…- sano se sentó justo frente y muy cerca de su mejor amigo lo miro seriamente y le hablo- estoy orgullosos de ti-

Los ojos del pelirrojo se agrandaron algunos milímetros viendo con ironía a sanosuke.

-enserio Kenshin…-sano se cruzo de brazos y se concentro en su amigo- por fin estas reaccionando y kaoru dejo de ser solamente una persona mas-

-ella jamás fue una persona más, ella es la única persona en mi mundo, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Ella es mi todo, si me la quitan me muero…o elimino a todo el mundo- Kenshin tenia una aura amenazadora desde que había empezado a tomar y bueno el alcohol ya estaba surtiendo efecto, estaba dejándose llevar por sus pasiones que no eran las mas pacificas que digamos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- a pesar de que Kenshin estaba metido ahí hace hora y media , sano no sabia con exactitud todo lo que había pasado porque el pelirrojo solo había contado partes no muy especificas y si se le agrega lo alterado que estaba, da por resultado que sanosuke no sabia ni los primeros tres minutos de dicha discusión.

-¿resumiendo?- Kenshin enarco con burla una ceja mirando a sanosuke – le prohibí que hablara con keita, que lo mirara, incluso que se acercara a el-

Sanosuke se largo a reír- ¿y Jou-Chan dijo que te iba a hacer caso?- pregunto burlándose, conocía muy bien la respuesta porque conocía muy bien a la kendoka.

-no…-el espadachín sonrío de forma irónica como restándole importancia pero en el fondo estaba dolido y resentido- me mando al carajo-

-Kenshin amigo, pensé que conocías mejor a kaoru, querías forzarla a hacer algo que no quería-

Al pelirrojo se le borro instantáneamente la sonrisa- ¿que se va a morir si le deja de hablar a ese idiota?-

-no entres por ahí, hombre…-sanosuke frunció el ceño- ya vez como te fue con kaoru por andar con tus respuestas ofensivas-

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y desvío la mirada, sanosuke tenia razón.

-pero no entiendo…-sanosuke se cruzo de brazos y empezó a analizar los hechos- o mejor dicho hay algo que tu no me contaste-

Kenshin solo lo miro fijamente mientras se volvía a llevar la botellita de sake a la boca.

-¿porque reaccionaste de esta forma?-ese era el pequeño detalle que a sanosuke lo tenia en jaque, porque el conocía muy bien a Kenshin y debía de haber un gran, pero gran motivo para que su amigo se haya puesto tan ¿como decirlo? Tan firme con su adorada señorita kaoru, porque Kenshin tratándose de kaoru, era de carácter nulo, inexistente, es mas, sano estaba seguro que el espadachín se hubiera castigado a latigazos si alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a decirle un simple "no" a su amada, querida y glorificada señorita kaoru. Pero esto lo dejaba desconcertado y un poco alegre también, ya saben, por orgullo de macho- ¿que es lo que te hizo actuar tan…- hizo una pausa - ¿hombre?- sonrío con burla.

Kenshin se removió un poco incomodo, si solo sano supiera que el motivo que lo llevo a actuar, no era de muy machos, seguro que se le echaría encima y lo dejaría como papilla, pero como el alcohol estaba ayudando a que se le bloqueara la mente no sabia que escusa poner así que desafiando a la suerte le confeso la verdad- me dijeron que los habían visto muy juntos-

-¿Qué los vieron muy juntos? ¿Quiénes los vieron?- sanosuke puso cara de no entender.

-unas señoras…-el pelirrojo desvío la mirada- en el mercado. Ellas me contaron-

-ósea ¿que unas señoras te pararon en el mercado y te contaron que kaoru estaba junto con keita?-

Kenshin simplemente asintió.

-¿y estas señoras conocían a kaoru?-

Kenshin negó con la cabeza

-¿conocían a keita?-

Kenshin volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿te conocían a ti?-

-de lejos…creo- el pelirrojo seguía sin ver a su amigo.

Sanosuke, que mas o menos ya estaba entendiendo que era lo que estaba pasando o lo que había pasado con su amigo, se empezó a rascar la oreja impaciente- entonces ¿le hiciste caso a unas viejas en el mercado que no te conocían, que no conocían a kaoru, ni te conocían a ti y le hiciste caso porque te dijeron que kaoru y keita estaban juntos? ¿Es algo así lo que me estas queriendo decir?-

-si…-

-¡Kenshin eres un idiota!-Aunque a sano le hubiera gustado reaccionar de forma distinta, la carcajada que le vino fue tan poderosa que no se pudo aguantar. Se reía como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, mientras que el pobre de Kenshin lo miraba dolido, si, el también sabia que había sido un idiota.

Cuando sano se calmo y vio que a su amigo no le hacia ni una pizca de gracia y que aun seguía con los humos hasta el monte Fuji tomo una botella de sake y dio un gran sorbo -ahora entiendo….- sanosuke lo miraba con una picardía que a Kenshin le daba ganas de darle un puñetazo- bueno, hasta al hombre más correcto y respetuoso le gustan los chismes de mercado-

-no me molestes- Kenshin reconocía su error, pero no estaba de humor para escuchar las burlas de sanosuke.

-creo que los chismes, mas tus celos recientemente descubiertos por ti, fueron los que te hicieron tomas carácter –sano hizo una pausa- ¿pero porque te las agarraste con kaoru y no con keita?-

-no estaba- dijo con bronca el pelirrojo.

Sanosuke se volvió a cruzar de brazos y observo detenidamente al pelirrojo, lo vio tan afligido y mal humorado que decidió cortar por lo sano, así Kenshin no iba a lograr nada.

-bueno amigo mío, termina esa botella y nos vamos a dormir –sano se puso de pie y miro alrededor suyo, y tubo que reconocer que su casa era un verdadero basurero.

-¿no querías que te cuente?- Kenshin lo miro medio sorprendido desde su lugar en el tatami.

-por el momento no, eso seria como aumentar ese fuego medio desquiciado que tienes adentro, dejemos que te calmes y mañana me cuentas con todo y detalles- sanosuke le dio una sonrisa comprensiva la cual el pelirrojo correspondió –pero apúrate que no voy a esperar toda la noche a que termines de beber esa botellita- sano lo dijo en tono juguetón mientras le daba pequeños empujoncitos en la pierna a Kenshin con uno de sus vendados pies.

El pelirrojo apuro el trago y en medio segundo se había bebido toda la botella. Lentamente se empezó aponer de pie, y recién en ese momento el pelirrojo se dio cuenta del muladar que era ese recinto – sanosuke no hay lugar en el piso para dormir-

-¿Qué?-sanosuke lo miro muy sorprendido ¿Kenshin se iba a quedar?.

-esta todo lleno de porquerías, ¿no podrías ser mas limpio?- Kenshin se giro a verlo con una cara que decía "esta bien que seas un vago, pero no vivas como indigente" a un sanosuke que aun no quitaba la cara de sorpresa – ¿donde vamos a dormir?-

-¿tu vas a dormir aquí?- sano lo miraba como si no le creyera – ¿no vas a volver con kaoru?-

-¿Cómo están las cosas ahora? mejor no- Kenshin frunció el ceño pensativo- necesito calmarme como bien lo dijiste y además ella se encerró en su habitación, no creo que quiera verme y mucho menos creo que me este esperando-

-yo creo que si, es mas se quedaría de pie en el portón esperándote toda la noche, pero creo que tienes razón , esta noche es especial es su primera pelea, así que supongo que ella debe estar pensando que estas conmigo ¿no? O con cualquier persona cercana a ti- sanosuke se rascaba la cabeza, el mismo se había revuelto con sus palabras, no estaba acostumbrado a estar metido en problemas amorosos así que mucho que decir no tenia.

-ella esta bien, hice todo el ruido posible para que supiera que salía, además no le pasara nada porque esta Yahiko ahí y también el idiota de keita- Kenshin dejo caer los hombros lleno de tristeza- te aseguro que ella va estar muy bien-

Sanosuke le dio tres palmadas muy fuerte en la espalda a Kenshin para reconfortarlo-ella te ama idiota, keita es un amigo-

-pero odio que el se le acerque- Kenshin seguía con la misma expresión como si nunca hubiera recibido las palmadas de sano- porque el esta enamorado de ella-

-¿keita? no Kenshin. Estas mal, el la quiere como amiga, y quizás como hermana pero ¿amarla?, no ahí estas equivocado- sanosuke se puso serio y miraba fijamente al encorvado pelirrojo.

El negó con la cabeza- El esta enamorado y se quiere casar con ella-

Esta vez el que negó con la cabeza fue el ex luchador-pero a mi me dijo otra cosa-

-me lo dijo en la cara sanosuke, que cualquier hombre estaría más que feliz de casarse con kaoru- Kenshin apretó un poco los puños.

-¿Pero por qué te dijo eso?- después de algunos segundos sanosuke analizo bien las palabras del pelirrojo- espera, eso no quiere decir que el se quiera casar-

-pero yo lo se, lo presiento, el se la quiere llevar- Kenshin se enderezo con tal ímpetu que sano retrocedió algunos pasos-

-creo que estas nuevamente confundido-sanosuke no sabia como calmar a Kenshin porque de lo poco relajado que había estado volvió a subir su Ki- lo que le tienes a keita son celos, pero unos celos que dan miedo y eso te hace ver cosas que no son-

-si estoy celosos pero no ciego- Kenshin se enojo- ¿porque mierda lo defiendes tanto?-

-porque hable con el antes que tu y el me explico todo, no la ama Kenshin, solo la quiere y punto.- Sanosuke se cruzo de brazos.

-¿hablo contigo?- Kenshin lo miro con cara de confusión.

-te lo cuento después, por ahora vamos a dormir que te estas volviendo imposible de soportar-

Kenshin razono y tubo que admitir que sanosuke tenía la razón, estaba insoportable. Suspiro y trato de despejar su mente mientras observaba a sano barrer con un pie toda la basura del piso de su habitación.

-¿sanosuke no tienes una escoba?-

-¿y para que yo querría tener eso?- sano miro a Kenshin como si el pelirrojo le hubiera preguntado si el tendría un kimono con flores.

-de acuerdo…-Kenshin no sabia muy bien como contestar a eso, era obvio que el fuerte de sano no era la limpieza, pero esta noche lo dejaría estar, quería descansar y sano ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente amable con dejarlo quedar en su humilde y espantosa morada.-yo duermo en aquel rincón sano, tu quédate con tu futon-

-¿Qué iba ser de otra manera?- sanosuke lo miro curioso.

Kenshin sonrío, sanosuke tampoco sabia de hospitalidad. Se dirigió calmado hacia el rincón que había elegido para dormir cuando sintió que le tiraban con algo en la espalada.

-toma tonto, son muchas frazadas, úsalo como cama- Kenshin las miro, eran muy viejas- te aseguro que son mucho mas cómodas que mi futon sin relleno- dijo riendo.

Kenshin le sonrío, quizás sano no supiera de limpieza ni hospitalidad pero como ser un buen amigo, en eso el ex luchador se llevaba el primer premio.

-gracias sano-

-por nada- sanosuke encogió los hombros restándole importancia, pero no había comprendido el verdadero significado de las palabras de Kenshin.

-enserio sano, muchas gracias por todo- el pelirrojo agradecía mas que las frazadas y el hospedaje.

Y esta vez sano si comprendió- enserio Kenshin…-hizo una pausa para meterse las manos en el bolsillo- por nada-

Sonrisas cómplices y luego un cómodo silencio fue lo que siguió antes de que ambos amigos se quedaran dormidos esperando con ansiedad lo que pasaría al amanecer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya era muy tarde, pero la noche estaba calmada y en medio de esta, kaoru abrió exaltada los ojos.

El remolino de emociones, los nervios y el llanto de rabia que tubo dentro de su habitación la vencieron e hicieron que se durmiera. Después de su pelea con Kenshin ella se refugio en su habitación y cuando lo sintió irse, corrió a buscar el amparo de su mejor amigo, pero triste fue su decepción al darse cuenta de que el, todavía no había llegado.

Pero ahora que ya era tarde seguro que keita estaba ahí, asi que sin dudarlo se puso una bata y salio en busca de su paño de lágrimas, camino hasta donde dormía el chico, corrió la puerta y entro para despertarlo delicadamente.

-keita despierta, necesito hablar contigo- kaoru sacudía los hombros de su amigo suavemente.

-espera, quiero dormir….- keita se giro dándole la espalada a la chica de ojos azules, sin entrar a la realidad.

-vamos, que esto es importante. Despiértate…- kaoru lo giro bruscamente y el chico abrió los ojos y los fijo en ella, pero aunque estuviera despierto su cerebro aun estaba dormido- por favor escúchame….- kaoru le rogó.

Keita se froto la cara con las dos manos y se sentó pesadamente- ¿que pasa kaoru?-

La chica se mordió el labio, no sabia como comenzar- yo tuve una pelea con Kenshin-

-bueno eso es normal, hasta los que no son una pareja formal, tienen sus diferencias- keita seguía medio dormido, no quería destaparse por completo porque quería creer que su trasnochada conversación con kaoru terminaría en cosa de minutos.

-pero esta no fue una pelea normal, es que ni siquiera había paliado con el alguna vez-le contesto kaoru afligida.

-¿nunca escuchaste el comentario de que todo tiene una primera vez? Bueno, esto no es la excepción kao…- no pudo terminar porque le vino un gran bostezo.

Kaoru callo por unos instantes al ver que keita no la tomaba enserio-todo esto sucedió por tu culpa- sentencio ella.

-¿Qué?- ahora keita la miro con confusión - ¿yo que tengo que ver en esto?-

-Tienes que ver mucho, no se que paso pero Kenshin te tiene unos celos infernales-

-estuve mucho tiempo cerca de ti, eso paso- cada vez keita se despertaba mas y mas- pero no puede culparme de eso soy tu amigo ¿no me digas que discutieron por mi?- esta vez keita frunció el ceño.

Kaoru asintió- no sabes como fue todo…- pequeñas lagrimas fueron cayendo de los ojos azules de la kendoka- ambos nos tratamos mal, no pudimos evitar decirnos cosas hirientes- hizo una pausa cuando sintió la calida mano de keita limpiar su mejilla- pero creo que la que estuvo peor fui yo-

-haber kaoru…- como un hermano mayor, keita ayudo a kaoru a sentarse en el futon y le daba pequeños golpecitos en la mano para que ella se sintiera reconfortada, sabia que el punto débil de esta niña era ese estupido pelirrojo y que cualquier cosa que el hiciera, a kaoru le afectaba de sobremanera- no creo que todo fuera tan malo y no te eches la culpa, una discusión se hace de a dos. Pero eso es lo menos importante- acomodo unos mechones de cabello que se escapaban de la desprolija trenza de la chica y le sonrío de forma amable- mejor cuéntame que paso, así calmaras tu angustia de paso-

Kaoru volvió a morderse el labio y suspiro con fuerza, sin duda ella necesitaba a keita, sin duda no podía sola con esto, y sin duda keita se había vuelto un pilar en su vida.

Cuando quiso comenzar a contarle fue queriendo ordenar los hechos pero hasta ella misma le costaba conectar las cosas y las emociones que la estaban embargando, la estaban quebrando de nuevo, así que tratando de aguantar el ardor en sus ojos y el ardor que se le juntaba en la garganta, kaoru enmudeció y se quedo viendo un punto hacia la nada.

El que se estaba preocupando era keita, que tenia el rostro muy cerca al de su amiga - ¿kaoru estas bien?- el solo podía observar el gran esfuerzo que kaoru hacia para no llorar y como fruncía los labios para no dejar salir el llanto- vamos cariño, no estas sola en esto, déjalo salir, ¿quieres llorar? Hazlo. Yo estoy contigo…-apretó con una gentil fuerza las manos de su mejor amiga- yo estoy contigo…-

En ese momento kaoru se derrumbo y las lagrimas caían y caían, su voz era un alarido de dolor y sus manos se aferraron a lo mas cercano que tenia, su gran amigo, una gran persona y en este preciso momento, su ángel guardián.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-toma- keita le pasó un gran vaso con el agua más fría que pudo encontrar.

Kaoru se lo acepto y bebió de golpe hasta la mitad – gracias- dijo después de dejar el vaso en el piso.

-¿mas tranquila?- el chico se sentó a su lado, había sacado a kaoru de su habitación y la había llevado hasta el pasillo de afuera para que tomara aire fresco.

-si, mucho- contesto ella.

-bueno, aunque me arriesgue a que de nuevo te de un ataque de llanto, quiero que me cuentes que paso, kaoru- keita estaba serio realmente quería saber que había pasado.

-Kenshin esta celoso- comenzó a decir- y me lo dijo-

-¿y eso es todo?-keita se molesto – ¿eso es lo grave? –

Kaoru negó con la cabeza- eso hubiera sido lo mejor que hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiera pasado eso ¿entiendes?-Keita hizo una mueca porque al decir esa frase kaoru sonrío de lado y no estaba entendiendo a su amiga- creo que tire todo por la borda keita, ahora Kenshin no querrá verme-

Keita suspiro por tanta negatividad de parte d e kaoru y se preparo para escuchar el resto de la historia, mientras kaoru relajaba la espalda y volvía a hacerse daño recordando.

FLASH BACK

En medio de los trámites que keita hacia, kaoru había tenido tiempo para pensar y había decidido volverse antes para pasar tiempo con Kenshin. A keita no le importo que ella se adelantara pero no le hacia mucha gracia que ella se devolviera sola de noche. La kendoka se burlo de su amigo comparándolo ridículamente con Kenshin y ahí obtuvo el permiso para irse.

Cuándo llego al dojo estaba cerrado y a oscuras, el sereno pasaba justo detrás de ella gritando que eran las ocho. Kaoru entro, acomodo todo y se sentó a esperar, espero y espero pero no venia nadie, con el aburrimiento decidió doblar un montón de ropa que Kenshin había dejado un poco descuidado al ver que se le hacia tarde para devolver a las niñas. Ella las separo perfectamente y empezó a guardar las prendas según a quien le correspondiese, guardo el de todos pero dejo para ultimo lo de keita porque no sabia si podía entrar a su habitación, después de mucho pensarlo ella entro, miro su maleta y decidió guardar la ropa ahí, porque el chico no había desecho las maletas y el pequeño armario que tenia a su disposición estaba vacío, sin usar.

Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que nos sintió el portón abrirse, no sintió pasos atravesar el patio, ni sintió a los mismos pasos atravesar la galería ni que alguien se paraba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de keita y la observaba fijamente.

-¿que hace aquí señorita kaoru?- la voz de Kenshin era profunda y grave.

Kaoru se espanto y giro rápidamente al ver al dueño de la voz- ¿Kenshin?- pregunto ella sintiéndose mas aliviada.

-si soy yo ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba a otra persona?- Kenshin seguía con el mismo tono de voz..

Kaoru le sonrío ella no entendía nada, es mas ni siquiera captaba el tono de voz de Kenshin, ni su ironía- bueno, te esperaba a ti, a Yahiko y también a keita-

-¿y por eso lo esta esperando sola en la habitación de el?- Kenshin ni se inmutaba, estaba serio.

Por alguna razón que kaoru no supo bien porque, los comentarios de Kenshin empezaron a incomodarla- solo vine a dejarle la ropa limpia-

-eso puedo hacerlo yo-

-Pero no estabas- kaoru frunció el ceño y lo miro interrogante- ¿te pasa algo Kenshin?-

El no contesto, es mas hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado- no es correcto que una señorita este en el cuarto de un hombre, es mejor que se retire-

-pero si yo entro a tu habitación y la de Yahiko, esto ya es común para mí y…-

-solo salga de aquí señorita kaoru-

La voz demandante de Kenshin dejo boquiabierta a kaoru, el nunca se mostraba descortés con alguien y mucho menos con ella, sinceramente no entendía que estaba pasando. Cuando se pudo recuperar para encarar a su amado pelirrojo, este ya se había retirado sin darle chance a que ella le preguntara que cuerno le estaba pasando, así que rápidamente acomodó todo y salio de la habitación de su mejor amigo. Se quedo de pie pensativa en el pasillo y dedujo que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con el, así que salio a buscarlo y no lo encontró, por lo menos no en los lugares donde el siempre se encontraba haciendo tareas del hogar. Cuando se detuvo para ver en que lugares no había buscado, kaoru pudo escuchar ruidos que venían detrás del dojo y lentamente se dirigió hasta allí.

Se sorprendió ver a Kenshin cortando madera, no es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero ese trabajo el mismo se lo había asignado a Yahiko, como para que el chico tuviera alguna responsabilidad.

La chica de ojos azules se acerco lentamente y trato de hablar con voz clara le daba curiosidad porque Kenshin realizaba ese trabajo si al lado izquierdo de el, había una considerable cantidad de leña cortada y apilada.

-¿Kenshin?-

El pelirrojo se enderezo pero no se voltio a verla - ¿Qué necesita señorita kaoru?-.

-bueno, yo quería saber si estas bien- kaoru dudo, porque la voz de Kenshin era tan fría que la desconcertaba- ¿te paso algo hoy?

-no, ¿porque?- Kenshin dejo el hacha de lado pero aun le daba la espalda a kaoru.

-es que estas tan raro…y yo quería saber si te puedo ayudar en algo- kaoru era una persona incondicional, siempre lo demostró, especialmente con el pelirrojo-sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

Kenshin suspiro y se giro a verla y le sonrío, sin muchas ganas por cierto- ¿tiene hambre? ¿Quiere comer?-

La chica lo miro fijamente sin ocultar su impresión, era cierto que Kenshin evadía temas para no ponerla en peligro pero cuando lo hacia por lo menos le ponía un poco mas de ganas a la hora de fingir estar bien ¿a quien creía que engañaba el pelirrojo con esa mugre sonrisa?

-quedaron muchos onigiris del almuerzo los puedo calentar al vapor si usted quiere- el pelirrojo no espero respuesta y tomo algunos leños- en unos momentos tendré la cena, descanse por mientras-camino despacio y paso por lado de la chica de ojos azules- debe estar realmente cansada de tanto pasear del brazo del joven keita- y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mugre sonrisa.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo quedo mirando-¿Qué?- ¿que demonios había querido decir el pelirrojo con sus ultimas palabras?- yo no tomo a keita del brazo para caminar- no entendió porque, pero fue una necesidad decir lo que dijo.

Kenshin levanto el mentón y la miro como un felino, analizándola – yo no se lo pregunte, no tiene porque defenderse-

-yo no me estoy defendiendo de nada, simplemente te estoy corrigiendo- kaoru aun permanecía con el ceño fruncido- yo no camino del brazo de keita- se lo volvió a aclarar.

Kenshin retiro la mirada de la chica y siguió caminando como si nada, en algunos instantes el desapareció camino a la cocina y kaoru quedo sola y echando chispas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Parecía que el forro de algas secas que estaba utilizando para los onigiris se había vuelto en su contra porque cada pequeño trozo que agarraba, Kenshin lo destruía por completo al sujetarlo con tanta fuerza.

Maldecía y maldecía, no podía estar tranquilo, había buscado la forma de descargarse cortando leños, pero había sido interrumpido por la persona que, en cierta forma, estaba evitando para no tener lo que estuvo apunto de suceder: un enfrentamiento.

Es que tenía tanta pero tanta rabia dentro de si, que le resultaba muy difícil controlarse y actuar normal y para colmo ¡parecía que lo único que sabia decir kaoru era keita!

Sirvió todo en platos y los acomodo en la mesa y después se dirigió a buscar a kaoru. Encontró la habitación de la chica en oscuridad y completo silencio y lo sorprendió. Llamo un par de veces y luego la hablo en voz alta.

-señorita kaoru, la cena esta servida- pero no se escuchaba ni una sola palabra del otro lado- señorita kaoru, la cena esta en la mesa ¿esta dormida?- Kenshin pego la oreja a la puerta y escucho pasos que caminaban con cierto ritmo – ¿señorita kaoru?-

-¡no quiero comer, gracias!- se escucho con enojo del otro lado.

Kenshin se echo para atrás y miro a la puerta con extrañeza, como si estuviera viendo a kaoru y no a la puerta -¿dice que no va a comer?-

-no tengo hambre- Del otro lado kaoru caminaba como gata enjaulada, estaba muy enojada, no entendía como era que Kenshin se había puesto tan mal humorado con ella, si ella no le había echo nada, es mas había venido temprano para estar con el y el se las paga así, pues no, ella ya no quería verlo, así que prefería que pasara toda esta noche y recién cuando amanezca le pediría una explicación.

-pero la cena ya esta servida, es mejor que salga a comer-Kenshin tan obstinado como siempre seguía insistiendo.

La kendoka tenía unas ganas enormes de mandar un puñetazo a la pared. ¿Porque para Kenshin era tan difícil dejar las cosas como estaban?-no tengo hambre, no insistas- dijo lo ultimo con énfasis.

-pero si calenté la comida únicamente por usted- Kenshin frunció el ceño- no me la hubiera hecho calentar si no iba a comer- ¿eso era echar en cara?

-en ningún momento te dije que tenia hambre- kaoru dejo de andar por su habitación y se paro de frente a la puerta como si así, pudiera ver a Kenshin – si tanto te cuesta calentar unos onigiris, no lo hubieras hecho, nadie te lo pidió-

-deje de ser tan inmadura…-

-¿yo soy la inmadura?- kaoru empezó a alterarse- tu eres el que esta de un carácter insoportable y te desquitas conmigo sin explicarme nada ¿y yo soy la inmadura?-

Kaoru y Kenshin estaban discutiendo pero parecía que no se daban cuenta, las situaciones los estaban sobre llevando a ellos y ambos estaban demostrando su descontento.

-señorita kaoru ¿puede salir de su habitación?- trato de calmarse- me molesta estar hablando con usted através de una puerta-

-no tengo ganas de salir, quiero quedarme en mi habitación- dijo tajantemente.

-pues supongo que no querrá salir mas, si se la paso de lo lindo estando en compañía de keita ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? –Esta vez kaoru puso sus manos en la cadera- ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que te esta pasando a ti con keita?-

-creo que es usted la que debe dar la explicación-Kenshin estaba perdiendo todo el buen juicio que poseía, no se estaba dando cuenta que la "conversación" se estaba tornando un poco infantil.

-¿pero explicación de que?- kaoru no entendía nada de nada.

Kenshin enmudeció y trato de calmarse cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Kaoru al no recibir contestación se acerco a la puerta y casi pego la oreja para tratar de saber si el pelirrojo seguía ahí, y es que si seguía ahí, lo supo por las fuertes respiraciones de pelirrojo, cuando estaba por volver preguntar que era lo que tenia que explicar, Kenshin le gano la palabra.

-si no quiere comer, no coma señorita kaoru, discúlpeme si la moleste- y se retiro rápidamente hacia al comedor.

Kaoru estaba indignada, ¿que lo disculpe y después nada? ¿Ella se tenia que conformar con eso y quedarse con las dudas de que le pasaba a Kenshin? ¡Ah! ¡No! Si Kenshin pretendía hacerle eso no la conocía realmente. Con fuerza kaoru abrió la puerta de su habitación y salio con paso rápido y decidido atrás de del espadachín, no le importo que este descalza y que dejo la puerta de su habitación abierta , estaba enojada y no iba hacer ningún intento por ocultarlo.

Kenshin estaba sentado a la mesa solo y pensativo, se reprochaba mentalmente todo lo que había pasado, había perdido el control de sus actos y se había dejado llevar, que mala idea.

Por eso el siempre analizaba todo antes de actuar porque si se dejaba llevar terminaba todo en un desastre. ¿Pero quien era el para pedir explicaciones? Estaba tan enojado que no sabia que contestar, solo quería un poco de relax antes de inventar algo para justificar su comportamiento a kaoru, pero…

-¿tú crees que con esa frasecita me voy a contentar Kenshin?-

El pelirrojo levanto la cabeza sorprendido al ver a una enojada kaoru abrir con fuerza la puerta del comedor.

-quiero que me expliques que te pasa y porque yo tengo que pagar por tus enojos- kaoru estaba derecha y con sus mejillas enrojecidas sus labios también estaban mas carmín que de costumbre y Kenshin la vio hermosa, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que ella había preguntado.

-Kenshin, te estoy hablando-

El espadachín reacciono- le dije que me disculpara si la moleste, yo…-

-¡no quiero que me repitas eso, quiero que me digas que te pasa!- kaoru se exalto, pero rápidamente bajo la voz- por favor Kenshin, ¿puedes ser sincero conmigo por lo menos esta vez?- esta ultima pregunta kaoru la dijo con calma.

-¿tiene alguna relación sentimental con keita?-

-….-No pueden imaginar lo grande que abrió los ojos kaoru, la boca casi se le cayo al piso, y después de algunos segundos miro la expresión de Kenshin para ver si se trataba de una broma , pero no , no había ningún indicio de que el pelirrojo este bromeando

-¿Kenshin estas loco? ¿Keita y yo?- para kaoru era aterrador imaginarse a ella junto con keita, es que lo quería tanto, pero como hermano, que la idea le daba escalofríos y de los fuertes. Kenshin se veía serio, también analizándola con la mirada.

-¿simplemente no puede contestarme?- las palabras que dijo la chica, para Kenshin no había sido una contestación en lo mas mínimo el quería todo con claridad, un si o un no.

-¡pero por supuesto que no!- kaoru se llevo las manos al pecho, la mirada de Kenshin la estaba haciendo retroceder.

-¿entonces porque camina del brazo de el o lo abrazo con tanta frecuencia en el mercado?- nuevamente le estaba aflorando la amargura.

-¿que yo camino del brazo de keita y lo abrazo con frecuencia? ¿Pero que estas diciendo Kenshin?- a kaoru se le fue yendo el enojo porque realmente las preguntas le parecían ridículas – yo no hago nada de eso-

-¿pero me va a negar que pasa demasiado tiempo con el?-

-Pero eso es porque el me necesita-

-hay muchas personas en este dojo, puede salir con cualquiera-

-pero el confía en mi, soy su amiga de años-

-señorita kaoru se esta justificando-

-¡no, solo te digo la verdad!- esta vez kaoru si se enojo- -¿pero a ti que te pasa que tanto preguntas por keita?-

-no pregunto por el, pregunto por usted, el a mi no me interesa-

-¿Kenshin, te escuchas al hablar? ¡Tu no eres así!-

-¡es que esto me esta cansando!- Kenshin grito, con fuerza.

Kaoru enmudeció y lo miraba con extrañeza, su cerebro estaba tratando de poner en fila las ideas que estaban alborotadas-¿Qué te esta cansando?- ella no sabía que decir.

-la situación…- ahora Kenshin hablaba muy bajo- ¿sea sincera, que tiene usted con keita?-

La kendoka esta vez no se enojo, simplemente se indigno-¡que te importa! Si no me vas a creer lo que te digo, ¡no me preguntes mas!- kaoru se giro para tratar de irse pero Kenshin la sujeto, no de la muñeca, si no de la manga del kimono.

-contésteme, quiero saberlo- Kenshin era demandante.

-ya te respondí- kaoru se acerco a Kenshin y lo miro directamente a los ojos- pero estas tan estupido esta noche que parece que no puedes entender mi respuesta-

-señorita kaoru…-Kenshin no sabia que decir, quería recuperar el control pero al mismo tiempo sus emociones no se lo permitían.

-déjame, que me quiero ir…- kaoru bajo la mirada y tiro de su manga logrando liberarla.

-¿porque la necesita tanto? no hay día que no quiera salir con usted- alejo las manos de kaoru, pero igual no quería que se valla.

La chica no sabia si podía contar lo del matrimonio de keita, como a ella misma no se lo había contado , capaz que el chico lo estaba guardando en secreto- eso…-kaoru dudo- eso no te lo puedo decir-

-¿Por qué?- la voz de Kenshin se volvió grave, pensando lo peor.

-es algo privado de keita, no te lo puedo contar-

-¿privado?-Kenshin levanto una ceja- ¿no me diga que esta intentando conquistarla y usted no me lo quiere decir?-

-¿puedes dejar de insinuar que keita y yo tenemos algo? ¡No entiendes que no es cierto!- esta vez kaoru fue la que grito.

-¿entonces dígame porque salen tanto? Si no es nada malo ¿porque me lo oculta?-Kenshin le contesto con fuerza, pero no tanta como kaoru lo había hecho.

-¡no! No quiero contestarte porque no crees nada de lo que te digo, así que por mi piensa lo que quieras- y esta vez si se dio la vuelta y salio a pasos grandes de la cocina.

-¡no se valla, no hemos terminando de hablar!- para desgracia de kaoru, Kenshin la siguió pisándole los talones.

-no estamos hablando ¡tu me estas acusando!- kaoru se paro de golpe cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, en esa parte de la casa ya no había luz - ¡ya deja de seguirme! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!-

-¿Cómo es posible que le cueste tanto contestarme una maldita simple pregunta?- Kenshin hablo entre dientes acercándose a kaoru, conteniendo su enojo.

-ya te conteste…- kaoru hablo de igual forma, pero ella se quedo de pie sosteniéndole la mirad a Kenshin- te dije que no, no ¡no!- kaoru volvió a gritar y una fuerza que ella misma se desconocía la impulso a seguir- y además a ti que demonios te importa lo que haga o no haga, ya déjame en paz-

-¿y si no quiero que?-Kenshin volvió a acercarse a kaoru, esta vez intimidándola- ¿y si usted me importa mas de lo que cree que?-

Esto saco de partida a kaoru que respiraba agitada, bajo la mirada y sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperarse- ya déjame en paz…no quiero hablar contigo- las palabras de Kenshin la emocionaron, pero estaba tan alterada que no estaba en condiciones de reaccionar como al pelirrojo le hubiera gustado.

Kenshin se ofendió, pensó que a kaoru no le había gustado las palabras que le había dicho, ¡pero es que a este pelirrojo no se le ocurría mejor momento para dejar ver que ella si le interesaba!-esta bien, no quiere hablar conmigo…- murmuraba el pelirrojo – ¿si viene mas gente les digo que usted esta descompuesta para que no la molesten?-esta vez hablo fuerte y con ironía.

Kaoru lo miro y por primera vez sintió que no conocía a Kenshin, se giro y entro a su habitación- como quieras…- agarro la puerta y empezó a deslizarla suavemente y antes de llegar al final, miro directamente al pelirrojo y lo desafío- pero si viene keita, dile que pase directamente- y cerro de un rápido movimiento, pero así como lo cerro esa puerta se abrió con tal ímpetu que la chica tubo que retroceder algunos pasos. Mejor que lo hiciera porque si no hubiera sido atropellada por un Kenshin que había entrado tempestivamente a esa habitación.

-¿¡te estas burlando de mi!- la agarro por el brazo y la choco contra el.

-¿y tu acaso no?- aunque a kaoru le costaba hablar porque estaba realmente sorprendida y además al estar sujetada tan firmemente le producía un poco de dolor- tu eres el que se esta burlando al no creer lo que digo, están tan terco que no te conozco, sal de aquí, no quiero que entres-

-pero a keita si lo dejas entrar- los ojitos de Kenshin eras dos esferas de fuego, y en ellos había ira y celos de la mas alta pureza-¿Por qué haces tanta diferenta entre nosotros? ¿Porque lo prefieres a el?-esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz, que no se sabia si era de dolor o de enojo.

-¿diferencia?-kaoru se extraño-yo nunca hago diferencia entre el y tu Kenshin, porque se muy bien lo que siento por ambos- levanto la cabeza y su mirada se endureció- ¿pero puedo decir lo mismo de ti?-

-no estamos hablando de mi- al escuchar las palabras de kaoru, Kenshin aflojo su agarre pero aun así, tenia a kaoru contra su cuerpo sin intenciones de soltarla.

Kaoru exploto- ¿no quieres hablar de ti, pero de mi si e incluso me atacas?-

-¡no te estoy atacando!- a Kenshin no le gustaron las palabras que dijo kaoru.

-¡ya suéltame! ¡Déjame!- ella empezó a forcejear, pero en realidad kaoru ni siquiera hizo que Kenshin la soltara ni un milímetro- ya estoy harta de que no me creas, estoy harta de tus preguntas y estoy harta de que siempre estés en contra de keita ¡¿que te ha hecho el para que no lo quieras? ¿Qué? Si es una excelente persona, no le hace daño a nadie, el me cuida y me quiere también-

-el no hace todo con buena intención, el quiere algo mas de ti- Kenshin acerco mas su rostro al rostro de kaoru- quiere conquistarte, te quiere llevar-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza frenéticamente- no, el me quiere pero como a una amiga, es mas, keita solo quiere que yo este con…-

-¡basta! No me importa lo que digas, ¡no quiero que te acerques mas a el!-

Segundos, solo fueron segundos para que kaoru supiera lo que estaba pasando – ¿tu…estas celoso?- y pensar que keita se lo había dicho tantas veces.

Kenshin soltó uno de los brazos de kaoru por inercia pero aun así, el derecho seguía fuertemente agarrado y pegado a el, ¿Qué necesidad había ahora de fingir o disimular que no estaba celosos? Ya se había pasado por mucho esta discusión, todo se había salido de control – si estoy celoso, muy celoso ¿contenta?-

Kaoru lo miro y sonrío de lado- ¿y tú crees que por estar celoso yo voy a dejar de estar con keita? ¿Quién diablos te crees Kenshin?-

El pelirrojo la miro sin entender.

-¿que por tus férreos deseos de cuidarme tienes tanto poder sobre mi?- la chica negó con la cabeza- escúchame bien, ¿Quién te dijo que podías cuidarme? yo no te lo pedí en ningún momento, ni que me cuides, ni que me protejas, ni que decidas quien puede estar a mi lado o no, no tienes poder alguno, porque en realidad no eres nadie en mi vida Kenshin-

Si un corazón partido sonara, el de Kenshin se hubiera escuchado de la forma más desgarradora y dolorosa que pueda existir.

-eso es lo que soy para usted…- el pelirrojo la miro con un profundo dolor, además había vuelto a tratarla de usted- ¿no soy nada?-

-"_lo eres todo ¡maldita sea, Kenshin!"-_pensó kaoru mirándolo, pero en su mirar Kenshin tenia tanto dolor que kaoru busco con desesperación buscar otra cosa que mirar.

-¡mírame! por lo menos ten el valor de mirarme al decirme que no me quieres – dijo Kenshin volviendo a sujetarla con fuerza.

-en ningún momento te dije que no te quiero-contesto kaoru al levantar la cara con desafío-pero parece que esta noche te gusta sacar tus propias conclusiones ¿no?-

-¡me acabas de decir que no soy nada para ti! ¿Qué conclusiones quieres que saque?- Kenshin estaba enojado, furibundo.

-no eres nadie común, por que lo eres todo, pero eso creo que lo sabes ¿verdad?- a kaoru se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, nunca imagino que le diría a Kenshin de su amor en medio de una discusión, no era lo que ella había imaginado-pero nunca haces nada al respecto…tu sabes que te amo…-

Kenshin se echo para atrás alejando a kaoru de si. No dijo nada.

-¿y tu Kenshin? ¿Que soy yo para ti? ¿Porque sientes tantos celos? ¿Son de amor? ¿Son celos de cariño o porque soy un objeto al que debes cuidar con celosía? ¿He?- las palabras de kaoru eran como un puñal, para el y para ella misma.

Kenshin la miraba con desesperación, su alma se estaba deshaciendo pero decirle que el la amaba y que no pensaba compartirla con nadie pero no podía, sus inseguridades pesaban mucho.

-¿vez que no puedes? Nunca me puedes enfrentar…- dijo totalmente desilusionada- déjame ya Kenshin, quiero estar sola…-

El pelirrojo daba pasos cortos hacia atrás, con la cabeza gacha – nunca fue mi intención que usted se sienta triste por mi culpa…-comenzó a decir- pero se que su seguridad es muy importante y que yo soy el mejor para cuidarla. Pero también se que soy el mas indigno para estar a su lado amándola…-

Kaoru se acerco a el y Kenshin no tubo otra opción que levantar la cabeza hacia ella- no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo- kaoru lo miraba seriamente aguantando las ganas de llorar- no te sientas el mejor para cuidarme porque ya no quiero que lo hagas, si eres indigno, se indigno para todo-

El espadachín sentía fuertes deseos de reprochar el comentario de kaoru pero sabia que no era lo mejor, ella estaba muy afectada, lo podía ver en sus ojos, así que se trago las ganas de reclamar y salio de una buena vez de esa habitación, pero se giro a verla cuando ella ya deslizaba la puerta.

-por favor, manténgase alejada del joven keita…- se atrevió a decir. Es que verla cerca de el, le hacia muy mal, realmente lo dañaba.

Pero enojada como estaba y dolida por ser rechazada, lo miro y con el mayor dolor le dijo- ni lo sueñes, por tus celos sin explicación, no me voy a alejar de la única persona que realmente le importo, no seas tan egoísta-

Kenshin frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza sus puños y otra vez se trago las ganas de refutar. Clavo su mirada en la chica y trato de transmitirle su descontento, pero para su sorpresa, kaoru en ningún momento retiro la mirada, es más, la enfrento de la misma manera. Ya cansado de esta situación sintió por primera vez ganas de irse del dojo, así que retirando la mirada de la chica se dispuso a irse.

-Kenshin…- kaoru lo llamo porque aunque estuviera enojada, podía ver el dolor en el.

El espadachín se detuvo pero no la miro.

-entre keita y yo no hay nada, te lo puedo jurar aunque ya no se si eso es suficiente para que me creas- se quedo en silencio algunos segundos- dijiste que sea sincera y lo soy, por eso, por favor créeme…- Kaoru dio una ultima mirada al pelirrojo y cerro con fuera la puerta de la habitación donde cayo de rodillas ya sin fuerzas.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando sin responder a lo que la chica de ojos azules había dicho, se metió a la cocina y limpio todo en un santiamén, pero hizo un ruidaje impresionante mostrando a la perfección lo enojado que estaba. Salio a paso decidido del dojo, ni siquiera contesto cordialmente al saludo que le había dado Yahiko cuando este iba entrando al lugar, simplemente le dijo al muchacho "cierra con llave" y desapareció a paso rápido.

Mientras tanto kaoru se hacia un ovillo sentada en su futon, no le importaba que su kimono se arrugase, simplemente quería sentirse contenida pero no lo lograba al abrazarse a si misma, sintió a Kenshin salir y sintió a Yahiko entrar , pero no estaba de ánimos para ver a alguien , espero por keita he incluso lo fue a buscar cuando paso un buen tiempo pero nada, su habitación seguía vacía, ya cansada y llorando de nuevo , kaoru se dejo vencer por el sueño mientras pensaba con tristeza que Kenshin no la correspondía.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-si que fue una discusión…- murmuro keita más para si que para kaoru- los dos estuvieron bastante descontrolados-

-¿hable de mas verdad?- dijo con un tono de voz arrepentido la muchacha.

-no kaoru, dijiste lo que sentías y eso nunca puede estar mal, ya te tocaba hablar, no te sientas mal por eso-

-Kenshin se ira- dijo queriendo llorar de nuevo.

-si lo hace es porque es el hombre mas idota del planeta tierra- keita frunció el ceño – tranquila kaoru, ya no pienses en eso-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza- no me dijo a donde iba…- hizo una pausa mientras analizaba los posibles lugares donde podía estar el pelirrojo- pero supongo que de be estar con sano- hizo otra pausa- por lo menos por ahora debe estar con el-

Keita mira con pena a kaoru, ella estaba enconreada con la cabeza agachada y su voz estaba quebrada por tanto llorar, no podía permitir que siguiera así, la tenia que poner a descansar lo más rápido posible.

-vamos a dormir kaoru, ¿no te sientes cansada?- el chico uso un tono de voz Sueve como si kaoru fuera una niña pequeña- porque no dormimos ahora y mañana veremos que hacemos ¿he?-

Para su sorpresa kaoru asintió- tengo mucho sueño – contesto- pero no se si podré dormir…-

-yo te acompaño hasta que lo hagas- dijo optimista el chico- si quieres te puedo contar cuentos y cantarte algunas canciones.

Sus comentarios habían funcionado, kaoru sonrío.

-no es necesario, pero si quiero que te quedes conmigo- ella lo miro con los ojos aguados- no sabes cuanto te necesito ahora-

Keita la miro y también se le aguaron los ojos, con esta pequeña confesión ¿como le decía que se iba en tres días?- tu siempre me vas a tener así que tranqui, vamos para que te acuestes, cámbiate y me avisas para entrar- le dijo mientras la levantaba de los brazos.

Kaoru se cambio rápidamente cuando entro a su habitación, tendió su futon y se acostó, llamo a keita y el chico entro lo mas educadamente posibles, observo los detalles y encontró muchos temas d e conversación como para distraer a kaoru .

-muchas gracias keita- kaoru le sonrío antes de quedarse profundamente dormida- gracias por todo-

El chico le acomodo las frazadas y salio cerrando la puerta por detrás, esto se había vuelto una situación muy difícil, solo esperaba que se resolviera todo lo mas rápido posible porque en tres días se iba y no podía dejar a kaoru así. No sabia que iba a pasar pero kaoru se jugo todas sus cartas esta noche ahora le faltaban al pelirrojo, porque aunque la muchacha diga lo contrario, a Kenshin le faltaba mucho que decir, mucho que pensar y muchísimo por actuar.

Así que siendo raro en el, se fue a dormir poniendo toda su fe, esta vez, en el pelirrojo porque ahora estaba únicamente en sus manos la felicidad de kaoru y la de el mismo.

Fin capitulo once.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Volví! Jajaja_

_En realidad ya había vuelto cuando actualice dame una oportunidad._

_¿Que les pareció este capitulo?_

_A mi en lo personal me gusto muchísimo (modestia aparte) porque creo que encontré las personalidades de los personajes._

_Con sanosuke no se puede estar cien por ciento serios, siempre mete la pata con algún comentario y se va la seriedad al caño, por eso la parte cómica de esta historia esta en la conversación de Kenshin y sano , en cambio en el caso de kaoru, siempre estuvieron con los sentimientos a piel , como se dice, a la hora de las conversaciones, así que decidí poner la discusión y lo mas triste para esa parte._

_Y que decir de la discusión… Jajaja simplemente me encanto._

_Espero que a ustedes también y si no, saben que sus comentarios serán mas que bien recibidos. Perdonen los errores simplemente no tengo demasiado tiempo para ponerme a corregir todo como se debe._

_Ahora si , hasta la próxima._

_p/d: las actualizaciones serán mas rápidas no hablo de días , ni de semanas pero tampoco de medio año Jajaja._


End file.
